Not just any spell
by Arosein1992
Summary: Vamp fic. She felt Fred & Harry die but not her. She thought they where closer than Fred or Harry. What if she didn't feel it because she's not dead. It wasn't just any spell that hit her like she had told people. Will Ginny be happy Tonks is alive still or are some secrets best kept. Also Hermione seems to have one? two? three love interests? Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Not just any spell. **

**This is is a fic that has been rolling on my head for a little bit. It might not be perfect but that's what you readers are for. Feel free to review or leave me your ideas. **

**Sorry for mistakes and I don't own anything of Harry potter. **

* * *

Bodies, everyone had seen plenty of them. Friends, family, and lovers. Lifeless bodies which people grieved over or taken away. Still even after so many hours after the last battle clean up was terribly slow. Allies to the cause slain but one hurt most for a certain ginger hair teen. She lost someone who was always more to her inside that she had shown outside. She had a crush when she met the famous Harry potter. They even tried dating and took a break for his when he left for his mission but this was different. This was true and strong love not just a crush an sweet innocent boy which now she couldnt say she real felt anything more for.

She'd checked and double checked Tonks's body at least three times and nobody had yet to remove it so she was drawn back so often she had to get away. Leaving the spot beside Tonks was harder than anything she had felt. Harry was a speck of grief to how she felt right now. When Voldemort declared him dead it sent a pang of pain and loneliness. She hadn't yet know Tonks had died (Well Tonks and her husband) but then in that moment seeing Tonks and hearing the words she was sure now that with Harry truly alive she'd be settling for being with him. It wouldn't be the same now her strong belief in a better life shattered as she leaned down brushing the stray wild hair from the cold forehead. She pressed her lips to the smooth soft skin and pushed herself off the ground. Walking away meant she was giving up but inside she'd always hope to see Tonks again one day.

Nobody knew though except Lupin that Tonks couldn't die. She wasn't dead simply sleeping while her body healed. Though inside she wanted to wake soon for feared being disposed of she knew she couldn't wake yet. Healing a death curse was long and painful. Her viens hot as if on fire. The only soothing relief she felt was just before she woke. She didn't know what it was but she knew it wasn't herself. A comfort that surrounded her every now and again but this one time it was a full blown soothing starting from her head down. The feeling down her spine told her that her mate was close if not touching her.

Even in this state she could feel her. Her, yes she never told this to anyone her lover was Lupin but she and he knew her mate was someone else entirely. Her relationship with Lupin was just that another relationship. In the recent years since her accident happened she knew that none would compare to her mate when she got her.

Waiting she was always waiting. For her to grow up, for her to experience, for her to graduate, and now for herself to wake up. After the feeling of her mate being with her thankfully she began waking. Just in time as she felt the comfort leaving her. She had taken to long not that she ever knew how long it would take. She coughed, the dryness in her throat making it hard to call out. Again she couched and licked her lips. She was out long enough for her lips to crack and chap. After the second couch she groaned as she pushed her back off an uneven surface. Her eyes adjusted quickly it was darker out than before. Her current noise got her mates attention for she heard the gasp and heart pounding reaction. She didn't want to continue the waiting game Yet she stayed still not wanting to frighten her.

Slowly Tonks reached over to her former lover. Dead, cold, but now at peace. He always hated his condition, Hated her wanting to be with him, but it was simply because he was the only one she wanted to know at the time about her condition. She let a small tear trail her face as condolence and respect for her feeling towards him. The father of her son the only way she was ever to be given a son one special creature to another. He knew the moment they were cornered that she would live and he would not. Such a brave man but weak and fearful too. Always willing to run or let things end him. It was his disgust with his inner creature that caused that but truthfully he was strong and kind.

After the passing moments with her husband she looked up to her mate and smiled because soon she could be whole. She married as a binding of her family but really it would never have lasted as long as others had hoped. They both knew that it was just better to appear together and happy. Looking into her mate's reddened eyes she growled inwardly at herself for the time it must have taken to heal. The anguish that many not just her mate must have felt believing her dead. She reached out in hopes of receiving help getting up.

The ginger haired teen slowly step by step quickened her pace back to Tonks. Her brain screamed it wasn't real it couldn't be but just looking at the eyes she hoped with all her heart it was real. Once at her side again she touched her fingertips to the other woman's cheek. Cold but not more than how cold she usually felt. Tonks whispered out.

"Ginny thank goodness you're okay! Here help me up." Taking Ginny's hand as she made the request. Though it was simple enough Ginny couldn't help but gawk without movement. She looked from their hands grasped together to Tonks's face.

"How?" Was the gingers first word followed by a stream of automatic things. "You must lay down. What happened you were dead? you was! For several hours now."

Tonks blinks at the statement. 'Hours? Wow that really was a while.' She thinks. Fast thinking she keeps her whisper tone for only Ginny to hear. She can hear others starting to swarm around them. She needs Ginny to know the truth now. But for now she must lie to everyone else.

"I must tell you later, I'm fine now and what I'm gonna say to the others is not true. You understand?" Ginny is baffled but she nods that's when she notices that indeed there are others coming closer. Tonks feels Ginny stiffen in her grasp so she runs her thumb over the back of Ginny's knuckles letting her know it's ok. A few people surrounding her and Ginny all of whom she can't really name but eventually the crowd of surprised people who believed she was dead attracted many of the people she did know. Of them Molly was the first the see clearly. Gasping and almost fainting. If the situation wasn't so sensitive she would laugh.

Arm flew around her from behind she tensed still having some pain but mainly in surprise. The voice and the shaky hands a crossed her front quickly verified that her smell was accurate. Andromeda, her mother clung to her, she raises a hand to the ones over her chest. She soothed the woman enough to turn and face her.

"How in the world nymphadora I swear I checked you over many times myself as did others. You...you were dead." The sobs erupted and lasted for minutes. All of which she waited calmly for her mother to calm down again to hear what she had to say. It was going to be a lie but it was one that had to be told.

"I was hit. I know the guy that hit Lupin threw a averda kadavera curse. I thought I was too I guess not. It was like a coma or deep sleep. Maybe it was I mistake spell I don't know mum but I'm here. I'm awake and alive." A moment in silence and Ginny dropped into her lap crying out that she can't believe she thought she was dead. Tonks wasn't sure if Ginny had taken what she said seriously even though said not to or if it was a cover to help her make it believable. Either way Tonks ran her fingers through her mates hair and smiled down at her. Tears welling up too as she felt sorry for having lied and making her mate suffer.

She couldn't wait to see Ginny alone and tell her everything. She unfortunately had to spend sometime to grieve her late husband. Her body in the arms of two people she loved so dearly she found herself unable to contain her tears. Her pain let loose without her say so. Curling forward still holding her mothers hands she gave in to her emotions. She hated waiting but she knew she had to in respect for what Lupin and her did have. She knew it was not right to rush. So she allow herself to cry for her loss, for her suffering in patience, and for her mate and mothers pain. Much of the crowd that had gathered mummers and made way to return to the tasks needed to be done. So far no one had questioned her explanation.

Ginny though is laying in Tonks's lap can feel that Andi doesn't buy the story completely. She can feel her gaze. As she sneaks a peak around she can see only a few people are around now. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in mid reaction and molly is breathing hand over her chest. Her father gently calming what appears to be a panic attack. Ginny would worry more if she were truly in pain but she is just shocked. This is when Ginny tells herself she won't leave Tonks's side until she explains why she lied about and what really happened as promised. She won't have her backing out if she left.

After many a many 'my baby girl I thought I lost you' and 'I love you' she was able to get up and just like everyone else during the disaster that was this day she began helping best she could. She wasn't left alone though Ginny made it clear she wasn't leaving until they got their moment alone. After which she hoped she would still stay but her own personal life had to wait. She wasn't willing to give up her helpfulness in the situation just to appease herself.

Ginny gave Tonks worried looks every time she went to lift something that looked to heaving. Every time she thought she heard a groan of discomfort or pain she rushed over to her to help. Not that she wanted to be obvious about her feelings but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Tonks to push it. Even with her mind puzzling over the way Tonks felt so cold and dead only for her to be perfectly fine. She wondered if at least the part tonk had mentioned about the spell that hit her not being killing curse was true if the rest about not know what spell it was or something else was the lie. Nothing else made much sense.

Around three hours of thorough labour Ginny had enough waiting. Grabbing Tonks she gave her a pleading look and pulled her far away from anyone else. Rooms deep in the castle not touched with the destruction of the battle was where they ended up. Ginny grunted out a silencing spell and locked the door strongly. She gently glared at Tonks expectingly. The fear that lay underneath her sudden courage didn't go unnoticed. Tonks placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders trailed them down to her hands and held them between them.

"Ginny I never told anyone except Lupin this, you're the only one I wanted to tell but he could sense it. The reason you thought I was dead is cuz well I am. Eternally speaking I'm the undead. I thought it would take a little time to heal but not hours."

"What are you talking about. Where you hit with a killing curse or not?" Ginny interrupted. Tonks shushed her nicely and pulled her closer.

"Yes I was hit with a curse but I can't die like that. There's only a few ways to kill me. I'm a vampire. Lupin was the only person I could share that with until you were ready. You will know everything soon just don't hate me for this." Ginny's eyes bulged but she still kept her hands in Tonks's. Unsure how to react having just about died herself thinking she lost the woman she loved. She wouldn't leave her but it was a lot to take in.

"When? How?" Was all she could manage.

"Back just a summer before I graduated, so 7 years. I was young adventurous, a little rebel, and reckless. I forgot my wand at home one night when I went to cheek out a neighborhood haunted house. I figured I couldn't use magic anyways but other than that I just thought it was just any empty house turns out it wasn't. This woman said she lived there but she didn't like anyone knowing. I use to go back and speak to here I suppose I trusted her I never brought my wand. One night she told me I shouldn't keep coming lest I find danger. I didn't believe she'd hurt me and I guess she never would have if I didn't beg her to tell me more about her all the time.

I grew to admire her independence and I asked her why she was alone all the time. She said it was safer not that I understood why. I think I messed up I tempted her and she shouted at me what she was. I was surprised but not scared, I was intrigued, and so I asked or begged her to show me more. One day I said I want to be like her and she blew. Her instinct kicked in she wanted to change me to breed but she kept asking If I was sure. I agreed she turned me and I realized why she was so scared of being around others. After that she left her things for me, gave me tips, and fled went to move on because she was disgusted with herself for changing me."

Ginny mouth hung gaping it wasn't some ridiculous mission she got hurt on or childhood mishap like Lupin but willing. So many things she wanted to ask but couldn't word right. She felt a pull inside to let Tonks wrap her arms around her but resisted for now. Somewhere inside she thought about her future and how she could give herself willingly to tonk one day to live together forever. She shook the thought for now and thought a moment until a proper question or response came to mind.

"Why did you never tell your mum? How did you finish school isn't being a vampire all about drinking human blood?"

Tonk thought back to all the times she struggled. Refusing to cause trouble around her by feeding like normal. She had magic in Hogwarts so she used it; Conjured herself raw food from the kitchens or she made her way to the Forrest rarely. She made it through the year will power and a lot of discretion. She didn't want anyone to fear her. Her first time going for an auror job was interview after interview until one day they gave her a physical text all which she passed flying colors. She was smart before but usually she was clumsy as heck. She was to good for those that knew her. So over time she perfected being clumsy still yet really she was much more alert and agile.

In the 5 years after schooling it wasn't until she met Lupin that someone found her sensed it and cornered her into explaining. It was also the she joined the order and met Ginny. It was his instinct to not be comfortable with her but at the same time neither of them could explain wanting to be together. Which being together was enough of a cover for wanting to be with Ginny. Lupin made it ten times harder than it had to be with his excuses. Tonks was thankful he caved she wouldn't have their son if he kept refusing her. Maybe it was that instinct in her that wanted a baby and knew he was the only way that wanted to be with him. One magical creature with another made conception possible other wise nothing ever could have given her her son. Tonks pulled back from her thoughts and told her everything.

Everything short of Ginny being her mate. It wasn't all fair but if she said something now she'd never let go to show respect for her loss. She held Ginny closer and kiss her forehead. Leaving her lips to hover over her skin the temptation was great. They stayed together for a while longer going over anything Ginny wanted. Tonks was willing to give her anything knowing she'd keep the secret safe. Ginny slowly looked up in to Tonks colorful eyes. At the moment they were purple and she wondered if she'd ever get to know her well enough to tell what it meant.

Her eyes dropped from those wondrous purple eyes to the light pink thin lips that she had been wanting to kiss for ages. She may have had a crush on Harry but she knew the moment she met Tonks through her parents and eventually again with the order that she was in love. Just one kiss she thought to herself bringing her lips closer to Tonks's. Neither could take it anymore and their lips fit together perfectly when Ginny closed the gap. The power that come with the kiss struck Tonks right in the groin. A pleasing sound escaped her lips captured right into Ginny's mouth. Delicate hand clutched to the younger woman's hips, holding her close. One hand wrapped around to the small of her back while the other pressed into tender skin. Finally as Ginny moaned her joy they paused placing their foreheads together.

"Soon we can do that anytime for now though I have to deal with Remus he was someone I did love father of my son. You understand yes?" Ginny nod in agreement but Tonks can see the ache in her eyes. She's sorry about it but Molly would kill her if she thought Tonks was using Ginny as a rebound. Everyone would hate her if she wasn't going to take time before giving Ginny her heart or taking on another lover so soon. Lupin was a great friend to many admired and respected even more so by herself.

Fighting the urge to kiss again they stayed in each other's arms just a little longer before finally rejoining the cleaning and medic care teams. Thankfully all the bodies and injured had been removed when they made their way back to where they abandoned their duties. It was just cleaning and repairs left. Now shifts had been set in place and Tonks was relieved from hogwarts. She was going to see her son after the long day she had that was almost all she needed.

Almost.

* * *

Hope you like first time with this pair and a vampire fic. Tips?

review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not just any spell **

**i don't own anything harry potter.**

* * *

P.O.V Ginny

I stayed with my family through the shifts that had been set. We have all seen better days but I do believe my day which had been crushed by the sight of Tonks dead earlier was much better now. My brother had died and yes that was painful but in a whole different way. Essentially I felt him go I felt him just like I felt it when Harry died and though I couldn't feel him come back I still felt it. They were closest to me but not as close as Tonks was to my heart. When I didn't feel her go I cried because it meant I wasn't as close as I thought I was to her. Now I knew the truth though; a truth nobody else except Lupin knew before he died. My dearest was a vampire hence she couldn't die that was now my only relief now as to why I didn't feel her go.

When the battle was over and those of us looked to count our losses I never imagined what is would feel like to find Fred dead. He was the funnier of the two while George was funny he was more plan Guinness. So many things were never gonna be the same after today. Today even though I wanted to have Tonks beside me was not how it went. Today we stay together as a family. Nobody asked where I'd gone nobody I think even noticed. Tonks had gone home to her precious boy and set arrangement for lupin's burial. I was just following orders or following my family.

After several more hours shifts change. I'm glad I don't see Tonks back because that means she'd be leaving teddy when she probably need him just as much as he needed her. Once at home and eating my first meal in over two days I felt a little bit like myself again. Sadly it was clear that today wasn't a dream and I'd been half hoping it was for Fred and George's sake. Well really all of our sake. Mum can't handle anything right now, dad just soothes the best he can, George hasn't spoken yet, Percy, Ron, and I are the only ones quite able to cook. It's not until after dinner and a number of pain quenching drinks sleep takes mostly everyone.

My eye lids are heavy but I still can't sleep looking around mum is curled up into dad's arms both deeply sleeping. I can only hope they manage to rest with some peace. Ron is whimpering in his sleep leaning against a couch. Long ago he used to dream about spiders his worst nightmare I doubt that's what this is. George is clinging to a frame of him and Fred at the shop still crying silently beside me. We're both crying but I know its me who needs to comfort him. I've been running my finger through his hair calmly for about half and hour now before that it was his back and before that it was mum telling tales. Percy who has been on and off sleep didn't drink and has been making tea for us since everyone else went to to sleep. Suddenly I feel George's head lull into my hand. The dead weight brings my attention to him where he is now asleep.

When his grip losses on the frame I gently take it so it doesn't fall and crack the glass. His body lays into mine his head falling back I can see his tear stains. The redness under and around his eyes and nose is puffy. I could never get the way he feels but I understand he; we always be my brother too. Percy makes a movement near by and whispers.

"Help me." With a subtle flick of the wrist he levitates mum and dad together. Not wishing to wake either to get them to bed. I take my wand and do the same to Goerge thankfully he stays in the position he was as he floated above me just enought to slip from underneath. We came back for Ron and eventually make our way into bed ourselves. When I walked in the room I was surprised to see and owl it didn't look familiar to me. I wondered if it was Harry or Hermione knowing they left when Tonks did. Surely they slept some and knowing Harry he may have been to see Tonks and teddy by now. Hermione well I didn't know where she could be right now. Stroking the owl a moment before taking the letter it had in its beak I wondered how long it had been waiting.

I gave the owl a bowl of food and slipped into bed whilst opening the letter. First thing I thought when I opened it and saw who it was from was regret for not being with her. Tonks had written me and it made me so happy. Instantly I pulled out my quills to be write her back as soon as I read what she wrote.

_**My dearest Ginny,**_

_**I know much like you today is a day for grieving I didn't want you to feel alone though. I feel you even now as I write you I wonder what is wrong or if it's just your loss. I made it home to teddy he was happy to see me but I feel he is still waiting for Remus to come home. You should know that everything I told you today he knew. He was the only one and now so are you. It is not my goal to move on so soon but I feel I won't be as contained as I was now that I've had a taste of your lips. We may not have spoken about it but I know this, us, has been a long time coming. I do wish for an us even as I mourn my husband. He was a wonderful man Ginny I will miss him dearly. **_

_**He and I talked when I found out I was pregnant. Harry of course is Teddy's god father but I want you to be his god mother. That is if you don't want to be with me and be his mother. I realize you care for Harry and I will respect your choice if you want him more. Truthfully I want you here I'm hurting without you. My beast needs you. After some rest and time with your family I ask I do get to see you before Remus's service. Although I purely understand if you can't and will be patient till I get to see you. **_

_**Holding you and speaking to you as I did today is the best I've felt in so long. You held me too and it was peaceful. I forgot everything else for just a little while. Forgot the war, the loses, and the castle full of those in need. Thank you for that my dearest you will constantly do that to me I know it. Teddy is sleeping so pure and innocent. Unknowing of what happened. It's refreshing and soothing. I must say I'm glad Remus got to know him and vis versa. Make no mistake Remus knew the day I could reach out to you I would. He wasn't blinded by games or a fake relationship. **_

_**Remus willingly was my rock until I could have you, he become the man who gave me child because he was the only one I trusted enough to, and he knew today when we faced battle that if he died or not that I would talk to you and wait for you. So Ginny don't fight this if you truly want it. I feel your pain and I'm sorry I'm not there to hold you. For now I will leave you with my words. If they provide any comfort I hope you will come see me soon. **_

_**You are strong to have survived all you have. You've surprised me every new challenge you beat. You're not alone whilst I'm alive. You will be guarded and loved by my everything. Though you may not need it I know you desire safety and hope for a happy future. I'd do anything to give you that. I sense that your still uneasy right now. I'm not sure what else I can say but I love you. One thing I didn't say today one thing I need you to think over. My body, my mind, and my beast claims a future with you. My heart is open to that but is also willing to except just friends. You are my mate but I would spend my love for you anyway you wish it to be. **_

_**Till I see you **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Tonks**_

I am thoroughly overwhelmed by the word before me. This is the side I never saw of Tonks the side nobody saw because she had to pretend everything was still the same to stay hidden. I had gotten to see the side of her that everybody was hidden from. It filled my heart with such emotion about how she could assume I cared for Harry more than her. How I was going to be unwilling to see her before lupin's service. I know I would be seeing her sooner than she thought. I marveled at her promise to be whatever I wanted to be a lover or just a friend.

Of course I cared for her and of course I'd go see her but most importantly of course I wanted her as a lover. She was crazy if she seriously thought I didn't. The moment I kissed her (which I certainly had thought about all day.) I finally felt complete. I felt like I wasn't alone. I didn't wait another minute to write Tonks back. Confessing how much all of what she said was how I felt as well. I assured her as best I could at least until I got to see her again. Briefly I reread my letter in hopes my words were as talented as hers. Her owl had waited seeing she was needed so I gave her the letter and watched her flap away. my eyes fluttered closed the moment my head hit the pillows.

The next morning maybe afternoon with how bright the sky was I awoke to two types of tapping. One at my door and the other at my window followed by a hoot each three taps. I groaned and fluffed the pillows over my ears. My heart fluttered at the sound from the window and yet dropped with the knocking at my door. I didn't have a faint idea what today had entailed. The fact I didn't terrified me I'd never thought I'd be doing funeral stuff for family. My brain was now to active to return to sleep so I tossed my pillow off my head. Sitting up I stated I was up and would be out in a little. There was no response but the one less tapping gave me the answer I wanted. Padding over to the window and sliding it open the little owl hopped in ruffling her feathers. The note this time was was a small scroll tied to in its feet.

_**Dearest Ginny, **_

_**Your letter has inspired such love in me I hope you don't mind I can't wait to see you like I thought. I got my sleep last night just about the time I believe you finally settled down too. I'm glad you felt safe enough my love. Now come down stairs and give me my much needed morning hug.**_

_**Tonks.**_

I chuckled at the playfulness in her letter this time. When it struck me that she was down stares I lept to my closet and hunted for proper clothes. I stilled when I heard a knock at the door once again. Half panic half butterflies I choked out that I was coming. This time the door cracked open showing tonk on the other side. I squeaked and fumbled into the closet further since I was hardly dressed to see her. Throwing on a shirt and zipping my pants I tried walking out with confidence knowing she was waiting.

"Did I hear you squeak?" She grinning and after everything we both experienced I find it amazing. Since I am as well.

"No" I mumbled then quickly changed the subject. "You're here?"

"Yes I came as friend, mutual support, and I just wanted to see you. is that weird for you?" I can tell she doesn't want to scare me but I'm terrified of the timing. The way this could drastically effect my family. I am scared of that truly scared but one look into her eyes it turns irrelevant.

"No I think it's strongly possible I wanted to see you too." I stepped towards her letting go of my silly fears with each step. Catching her blushing I stopped. "What? I just wanted to hug you like you asked."

"Your umm.." She pointing slightly to my shirt. Looking Dow at my thin light blue blouse I noticed two things one it wasn't buttoned right and second it wasn't buttoned up enough. "Here. I didn't mean to barge in on you. Your mother asked me to surprise you by waking you." Tonks's slim pale fingers flicked each set of buttons open and closed properly not leaving a chance for to much to show. Once she was done I choose to un pop the top few to breath a little.

"Thanks. Can I hug you now?" Not really waiting for a response I dive in wrap my arms around her waist and tuck my face into her neck. She smells delightful and feels like home. I felt the hum of appreciation against my body willingly stepped closer the more Tonks held me firmly. "Feels nice. I never thought I'd get to really do this with you." It's a stray thought that slipped but I meant it.

"Me too Gin, we should really get going downstairs." Grumbling inside I concede and let her lead me out. She smiled and pecked my cheek her lips soft and chilled but felt hot like fire against my skin. I found it hard to reduce the blush but succeeded just in time to walk in the kitchen.

Mum seemed better but I think we all knew she was trying to make sure the rest of us still had someone to go to. Her eyes looked less swollen though every now and again her nose would start dripping from the constant crying and she would napkin it away. It wasn't that I was ungrateful I just hated that she thought she had to, let alone make it seem so easy to do. It's obvious when i enters the room there is already so much comforting going on that nobody is free to notice me or ask if I'm doing ok. When i asks for a plate of breakfast and one for Tonks my mum she gave me the plates and a kiss on my head. Sitting down next to tonk and teddy I felt better. Aside from my father making some mention that I was always the strongest one of their children.

I couldn't help but think inside that it's cuz I was the youngest, the last to get thought of, the last to get comforted, and the last to get shown love. This time though I didn't think I was getting any of that much like my life had been since I met Harry. I growled at the thought of his life effecting practically everyone's. Suddenly realizing that I, ex girl friend of Harry potter was if not slightly mad at him, got up without finishing my plate and rushed to the bathroom upstairs. If Tonks followed I hoped she'd gone to the one downstairs but I was wrong. I've been clutching the bathroom sink, doors locked (I know I locked it.) and breathing heavy trying not to cry. So naturally when a knock comes I play it off as I'm busy. Not sure if my voice was shaky like it felt but I suppose it didn't matter I wasn't willing to let anyone see me like this. I'm living up to mypreviously portrayed strength even if that meant I have to hid this side of me to seem strong still.

P.O.V Tonks

I'm getting quite flustered I've been in wait mode all morning. I haven't been able to sleep much since Ginny and I kissed. My mind has been tempting me but I know is something or someone I can't just take. Patience I tell myself. Yes I was here at her house early, I wanted to surprise her. It wasn't like I expected though. Ginny felt so alone last night and I had thought it was the loss of her brother but it's so much more than that. Everyone sat around reflecting holding each other up I politely asked someone to hold teddy while I got Ginny up and it was the unison realization that they hadn't woken her that shocked me.

I lied that her mother wanted me to surprise her because I thought it would save an issue if I did. That was until I realized either way she was expecting it. She knew they hadn't really remembered they hardly even acknowledged her when we came downstairs together. More appalling to me was the lack of understanding that she didn't have to be the strongest. In a respectful angry tuff I left and followed Ginny. I could hear her erratic heart and breathing upstairs. It made me chuckle that she could forget so easy. Outside the bathroom I could tell I wasn't finding a calm strong Ginny. I didn't want to see the walls I wanted this side of her too. I knocked and her voice cracked as she claimed to be busy in there. I knew I could unlock the door no problem but I didn't want to make it feel I was forcing her.

"Gin it's me I know your not ok I don't expect you to be." Heck I'm not I say in my head not changing this to about me. If I hadn't felt more concerned about Ginny I would have had a rage outburst oh her family which I didn't want to do either.

"Tonk I'm fine I just need a minute." My tongue clicks in frustration that she feels she has to hide.

"Not going anywhere sorry dear just let me in it will be just fine." A watery chuckle behind the door and the lock clicks. I step inside shut the door and lock it again. I barely get to turn around before I feel the weight of my mate press into me. Once in my arms I tell her it's ok to let me see her like this and comfort her. I wouldn't ask her to be stronger than me and I've been pretty broken inside and out. I cried with my son, I cried with Harry, and I did cry a little with Ginny. "You can be strong if you want out there but you never have to keep the walls up with me. So many people made you feel nothing was about you but your my everything. Teddy and you."

It takes a good ten minutes to help her look calm again. Every second was worth it because my heart tingled at the sight of her when we entered the kitchen again. She was strong for them just like they needed. She took over the clean up and let her mother rest. She brought up happy topics and I followed through eventually a few of the others did as well. The only one yet to not strike up comment was George. I patted him on his back showing him I was their then I leaned down to his ear praying I had good words of encouragement in me this morning.

"He was real trickster. So are you. You'd make a delightful pair unit now." He looks up at me perplexed by what I meant. "You think I don't know a thing or two about losing someone close to you. Lupin is inside me and he gave me some of him. Not just teddy but truly think only he gave to me now that part that is one with me till I die." I step back an find my way over to Ginny and lend her a hand. I knew it wouldn't make much sense yet but Goerge would get what I meant one day.

"You think anything I could say could help?" Ginny asks me quietly. Nodding I say.

"Yes I think he just needs to find a way to bring a little of his brother out in him and continue their dream."

"Wow. Well what did you say?" I grimace a little, having Ginny know I'll always have a piece in my heart for Lupin was scary. Simply put he hadn't really been a forever piece of my heart but he would always have a place in it because I did care and bare a child with him. "Just that he'll see someday his brother didn't leave without giving him a little of him. Like I know Lupin left me things not just teddy though. He will always be with me. I believe it because losing someone close you care about you feel them go. And then you feel something. Like you can do things you couldn't or anything suddenly different you know it was them keeping you going." Ginny just nods her hand pauses in the sink. I stop drying.

"I felt him go, I even felt Harry go, but when I didn't feel you it broke my heart to think we didn't have what I thought we did."

"Oh darling you'll always have me." I can only imagine how painful either outcome had been. Thinking I was dead or not feeling it were equally sad. The room was quieter than when i started talking to her. A small cough beside us sent shiver down my back. Not sure what they and who may have heard I turned around slowly. Mr. Weasley with teddy in hand looked at me. Nobody else yet seemed to notice. Together we both gave him a shy smile. How was I going to explain myself to my husbands best friend. Taking teddy on one hip I looked to Ginny for what she wanted. This was suppose to wait months but I figured why hide anything now Ginny knew who and what I was so why shouldn't her family. Her eyes shadowed the same thoughts as mine. Clearing my thought I asked him to sit.

* * *

Review

keep in mind I'm looking for tips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not just any spell 3**

**Don't own Harry potter. **

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

Tonks sat before the entire Weasley family after having just given away her own secret. One that maybe could have waited another day or another month especially after seeing their faces, aside from Ginny. Not that she was complaining really (ok a little) because it would always be worth it. She hadn't really prepared a way to tell others. Ginny and previously Lupin were the only ones she had told. Even her mother didn't know which now that she had given to telling Ginny's family it would be best to tell her mother. Oh boy that would be a thrilling mother daughter moment.

Currently though she was with the Wesley's. Who usually were feirce and protective people of their kin. That would be the particular reason She started with that she lied about just any spell hitting her. It really was a killing curse and the reason she was back alive is because she's a vampire. Much the idiotic one of the bunch Ron claims he wants to see the fangs. A scolding from his mother makes me laugh a little. her nerves are slightly better so she concentrate on just her fangs not the urges. It takes a few minutes with her eyes closed. When she reopens them the only difference they see at first is the color and shape of her eyes. Until her top lip curls up just a little and the pearl white sharp fangs rest just on her bottom lip.

Vampires as far as she knows are rare and tales have been told to cover their tracks so when someone meets one it's usually to much to take in. That's also generally the muggle world here people believe in supernatural things easier. Arthur looks at Tonks not amused or even interested he wants answers about what he heard. Tonks gives in and slides her fangs away. Standing up a lot more nervous.

"Lupin knew, I haven't told my mother which I should tonight, and also I told Ginny. I trusted her. I trusted Lupin as well we had problems getting together but he was the only one I trusted enough to father my child. When I met him my desire to be with him was because only magical creatures can get me pregnant. He knew that he also know he wasn't my mate. We both went into battle knowing that no matter what I had one person I wanted to be with. Of course we'd share teddy but first he had to survive the battle. Which I will always love him for his trust, kindness, and giving me teddy but we had already planned to break up make it look like we just weren't working. Which really we never would have.

I have a mate and I can't resist the need to be with them. It's more powerful than any thing. I assure you though Lupin knew everything that was going on. The idea was that I was going to try being with ginny after this year she's of age and not with anyone. Now that Lupin is dead I want to respectfully wait. I am sorry that I seemed inappropriate Arthur I just like being close to Ginny even if it's talking." Ginny got to her feet an walked toward Tonks with a smile. In light of the moment and having lifted the nerves off her chest Tonks gently wrapped her in a hug. Certain words whispering around in her head.

The Weasley's made the rest of the morning about them. It was out of respect tonk held her tongue against the bitter tone in Molly's voice. She knew they all had just been through a hard long night but she also knew that Molly never wanted her little girl to grow up. Arthur though having overheard them before and it ending up being just what he thought it was seemed more accepting. Then George who had been silent the whole morning spoke up.

"Well I for one am glad I don't have to hear about her crush on potter or madly being in love with you. That is if she has a sensible head and goes for it because obviously not everything stays around forever." He tried really tried to keep it positive hoping nobody took pity after his last comment. He wanted his sister happy no matter what for Fred because they had always looked out for her. He thought Tonks was good enough only if he could make her swear Ginny wasn't going to get hurt or that she wasn't just a rebound. Being a mate and being a rebound could ruin them.

Thankfully everyone laughed but Ginny only gave him an understanding look; Not pity because she couldn't rub it in his face more. She had felt the pain in losing someone before getting to do what she had wanted. It left her hurt then but now she was going to take this opportunity by the handfuls.

Not until later in the day were they able to be alone. They had an unsuspected visit from Fred's will advisor. As a group they had sat an spoke about how he came in just in case anything ever happened to him. The man asked for privacy with each member of the family. While all except one waited in the living room it came to mind tonk would have to make sure she was home later to have the same appointment. They had set up a joint will and separate ones. Basically she never had yet to think about it, which was really unfair. Her heart pounded a little with the thought of her husband dead. She truly had wanted him to stay alive to be there for teddy. She knew what they had was love not like she loved Ginny but it was a love of not being alone. Being the only creature either one knew or alone in life.

Being friends was always a wonderful thing for them to be close without hurting each other because of the beast inside. Sharing a child meant they would always have someone if being a part was the way they had to be. So no it was love in the typical romantic sense but it didn't make the love they shared and none the less significant. Ginny could tell Tonks was lost in thought when she snuck closer every now and again without notice from others in the room or her. It didn't worry her until she saw tears welling up then she decided to assure tonk she was there for her by placing her hand on her forearm. When their eyes met the older woman fell into Ginny's shoulders and cried silently.

Soothing hands made circles on her back until the tears stopped and lifting herself from the nape of Ginny's neck was sluggish but easier. It was then she noticed how Molly and Arthur had come back with items as well as George and Percy. Ron was now out and Ginny was next she guessed. She gave Ginny an apologetic look and smoothed out the collar she soiled in tears.

"It's ok really I'm sure you really haven't had someone to lean on yet. You having teddy and all." She moved to grab the little boy from her brother and talked happily to him. He babbled in return. "Here I'm next just hold him till I come back I'm sure he knows his mama needs him." She added and played with his hands.

"Yeah come here." Tonks pulled her into a hug while looking at her baby. Taking in the feeling until Ginny was asked to come in and Ron sat with papers and trinkets in hand. When Ginny left the room Tonks quickly held teddy close to her chest trying to keep the feeling of home and family lasting. A break in the silence was more than expected now that Ginny was occupied and she was alone with the family.

"You will keep her safe and happy right tonk?" George asked

"To the best of my ability."

"This isn't a good idea Tonks and you know it. She a girl, you just lost your husband, and I will not have you hurt her when you love become just a rebound." Molly interjects. The tone sends chills down her spine. She clenches her jaw planing to bit back that she would never allow that to happen but she can understand Molly's discomfort with the idea.

"She's not like obligated to be your breakfast lunch or dinner being with you is she? how do you eat or whatever?" Ron's getting his opinion in. Tonks swallows thickly because she hasn't eaten in awhile as well as she has a certain discomfort in talking about her eating habits. It makes her hungrier which is harder to quench the longer she waits. She conjures a glass from home and sets it on the table. Let's Ron and the others see inside.

"It's animal. I try to stick to that. I haven't umm.. In a few days I need to so I'll set him down here for a moment if you don't mind. I'll be right back." Putting teddy in the crook of the couch by the arm rest she grabs the cup and leaves for the bathroom. It's private and better than out in the hallway. Once in the bathroom she conjures three more glasses and sets them around the sink. Her hunger aches at her. First glass down the copper fluid is cold and bitter. Seems to have been left alone in the pouches to long. The second and the rest are better as she them heats up then stirs with the motion of her wand. They look thicker and richer than the one she just had. Gulping them down so fast hunger and desire reached a new height in her. Much like always after drinking her gut clenched with desire but now she had to push it down because Lupin was always the one to help her vent it.

She emitted a growl when Ginny's voice from the other side of the door echoed through. Each syllable the girl spoke drenched her panties. As soon as Ginny heard the growl she entered the bathroom with caution. Her parents saying she was 'feeding'. She wasn't sure if that was meant to mean it was dangerous for her to be there but she supposed it wouldn't matter if she was going to be looking forward to being with Tonks for a long time. It was better to see if she could be around her. The almost cold dark look in Tonks's eyes was freighting. Yet she stepped closer unknowingly sending Tonks into a battle.

"You ok, I'm here if you need me, or if it's not ok just tell me to go. I promise I'm not gonna be mad."

"Yes go please. To muc.." She didn't finish watching Ginny accepted the dismissal and backed away. Her hands flew out and pulled her closer instead. Her lips crashing against Ginny's. Groaning into them as Ginny's hands curled into Tonks chest. Their lips battled and caressed each other. Tonks held Ginny's hips tightly to hers with more control than she thought possible to not hurt her. She always hurt Lupin without meaning to. She took control just like he took control before and after each full moon. More surprisingly Ginny was the one that backed Tonks up hard into the sink. Causing the cups to clatter in or out to the floor. Tonks didn't gasp at the pain but more at the pleasure and surprise of it.

Practically panting when they parted Tonks felt better some of her high had left her and now her sanity was clear again. She gently kissed Ginny once more and brushed her fingers along her arms. It was a sign that she was ok now. Which cause Ginny to look up blushing deeply. She never felt so taken before and simply from a kiss. Their eyes locked the intensity pulling them together again but gentler. This time they felt caressed instead of fierce passion. The only thing either of them focused on was the one thing they both longed for. Love real love, it radiated off them in rolls. Tonk had not found real love in anyone till this moment when she felt it in the kiss the touch behind every movement. This was more than what was between her and Remus. The way Ginny desired her moments ago to the way her tenderness seeped in her pore and calmed her soul.

Ginny on the other hand who had felt cared for by Harry found it wasn't really possible to compare the two kisses. It was ultimately this one that she would never forget. The way it made her safer than she'd ever felt or the way it shook her to the core. She really felt loved, it made her want to hold onto it. Her hands taking purchase of the hips before her and melting into Tonks. After a moment breather Ginny smiled finally getting the courage to speak up.

"So that was.. Amazing. Is that what happens all the time?"

"Yes that was quite thrilling, my my gin I didn't know you had the same impulse I do when it comes to kissing you." Tonks teased then added. "I think that had something to do with our new connection as well as you being around for the first time I've needed to feed." Leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss. "You're very tempting especially now." Ginny blushed deep red and gave a small 'oh'.

When they left the bathroom they took the cups with them and vanished them before returning to the living room. Tonks looked at the few things in Ginny's spot before her eyes caught a fabric and curiously asked what it was. Ginny picked it up and examined it further as she explained and looked to George curious if he knew. It seemed more than likely he did but she wasn't sure if they had been to busy lately to remember or have been focused together. His small smile at the fabric told her he did know and that at least it made him remember something good.

"It's a cloth that I can wear, it deflects most attacking spells or curses." Tonks eyebrows shrank back as they knitted.

"We worked on it together we didn't know how long the war would last. I guess he finished it. Actually it's a cloth that when you put it on it dresses to your body. So it works like an armor. Here try it on quick." His voice showed his excitement so Ginny gave and wrapped the short cloth around her waist. A few moments and the piece stretched to her full body shape and size. Except the head hands and feet she was protected. If she was willing to assume Fred had finished it. She could feel the power in the fabric maybe her brothers hadn't made this in time for everyone but they made one for her and it meant so much to her.

"Thank you, both of you always think of the most practical things to make. I'm so sorry George I really am. You'll carry him on though." Ginny said hugging her brother.

"Yeah and I guess I can help now." Ron stated George look half appalled at the idea. "He gave me 1/3 of the rights and the rest is yours. Said he wanted me to give it a go if anything happened to him."

"But your not funny.. Or creative." Ron's face dropped. "Oh alright maybe you can help with testing and business stuff and maybe some of the funny creative stuff." Everyone laughed and let the mood settle a little longer.

Before the evening Tonks expressed she had to make her leave and sleep. She had shift the next day back at Hogwarts. Ginny would be at a service for Fred with her family and probably wouldn't get to see Tonks. She offered to watch teddy once the service was over. Her mother would be watching him in the morning after she left so she agreed think her mother could use the break. Ready to apparate home she gave Ginny a long hug and a kiss below her ear then her lips. She was gone and Ginny sat in a strong silence with her family once again. The awkward stillness was making her twitchy and she left the room and without any words left the house with her broom. She'd come back later but she had to fly for a while she needed some relief.

Nobody questioned her exit and really nobody cared simply because they knew she was stronger and needed her own outlet. George was the only on that went to watch. He was even tempted to join but he just could find the joy without his twin. He watched until it was dark, until Ginny stopped practice, and until she suddenly broke from simple flying to speeding off into the distant sky. Sighing he figured she was going somewhere she felt comfort. At least she could he thought because he truly could never feel right without Fred.

Some place far away Tonks is sitting at home with her son surrounded by so many thing that remind her of Remus. She's not sure when it's a good time to seem moved on or if she really could. There's not much she can say she's sad she lost Lupin not broken though. She's haunted by the friend she lost but not the husband. Her mother was in helping clear out some things earlier which she used the convince to tell her mother her secret. No her mother wasn't happy she lied all this time and yes she felt guilty for it now but they both knew and understood why she did it. It wasn't to hurt her if anything it was to protect because she had no idea other than what her maker had told her to go off of for what might happen.

Teddy was beyond cranky halfway through the long confession. Said conversation was put on hold till he was in bed and suddenly everything was on the table. It was weight lifting but frightening too having to hope her own mother wouldn't run away. In the end Andromeda went home for time to think. Now deep in her own thoughts time flew by. Only broken from thought once to feed teddy and then easily back into her thoughts. To many times she noticed how she could feel Ginny's emotions. It was funny how before they kissed she had never felt her emotions before. She felt a recent spike in Ginny that brought her much concern but not wanting to see too clingy or possessive she forced herself to let it go.

Her focus and patience to dwindled to relieve her of her worry she ended up pacing her house. From room to room until she was not just sensing Ginny emotionally but physically. Very physically in fact by the time Ginny landed noisily with her broom. It was the sound plus the very familiar feeling of her body tingling. Tonks was stepping out the door moments before Ginny reached the door. She thoroughly engulfed Tonks in a hug which confused her but she willingly accepted the action.

"What was that for? Not that I don't find you being here a very nice surprise." Ginny smirked and tucked short hairs behind Tonks ears.

"Well I..um.. I had to come."

"Is everything ok?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "I was flying around trying to vent my own way because nobody seems to realize I need comfort too. I'm not trying to force it.. Just I was thinking and I suddenly realized you were here. You have teddy and I thought maybe your mother but basically you were here alone. Kind of couldn't help it but to come straight here because I didn't want you to be alone and sad." Tonks begins laughing, by the time she's done Ginny looks thrown off. Oh how she quickly grew quiet but still smiled due to her own recent mind of reason. She had thought Ginny was in pain and frustration at her own problems yet all of a sudden that's not it at all. She can't help it but to pull Ginny into a breath taking kiss.

The only thing that made the moment better was the moment Ginny shared a smile against her lips and return it with just as much or even more passion. After a long long time of making out in the open yard the two managed to stop. Tonks inviting her in, making drinks, and sitting down together in the dinning room. On a couch together the unspoken agreement to just sit together. Ginny had come to help her to be there for her and wouldn't let her newly accepted feelings get out of control or in the way of doing just that. Holding out her arms as a sign for Tonks to lean on her she waited her breath held until Tonks finally collapsed into her and let go.

* * *

Thanks!

Review please. I don't mind tips and ideas


	4. Chapter 4

**Not just any spell 4**

***disclaimer I don't own Harry potter**

**please enjoy. Heads up soon will be getting more into the m rating**

* * *

"Ginny you have to get up." The bed bouncing slowly waking her. Sounds of mixed gurgles and half 'shushes' brought a smile to the sleeping ginger. After a night of good sleep Tonks had woken wrapped up in her mates arms. She got up to start breakfast and soon after ended up taking care of teddy. Waking her sleeping peacefully mate was the last thing tonk wanted to do but seeing as both women had much to do today she sucked up the feelings and here she was. Bunching teddy in her lap as he gurgled away while waking Ginny so she could get ready to go to a funeral. Her brothers funeral. The one she had to work through instead of be there for her. Although she wanted to leave Ginny to her sleep she knew it would only end everything good between them if Ginny woke to have missed this day.

Ginny slowly rolling over to find just what she had hoped she'd find. Not entirely sure the scene before her was real or just a damn good dream compared to the one she had the night before she decided to just stare and enjoy while it lasted. Her eyes glazed over the longer she held her gaze with Tonks. It was one thing for her to want to be with the woman but any other to imagine them as she was. She could see a future, a family, and happiness she'd never felt before.

"What's that look for hmm?" Tonks interrupted her thoughts.

"it's good just letting my head get ahead of me. I know your not ready to have what I want one day." Tonks let's her eyes widen slightly surprised.

"Oh? And what odd things do you think it is I'm not ready for?"

"Us, I mean you're not ready yet there's the whole Remus thing and not letting teddy forget him. There the way people will see us if we jumped into this now. It's only fair I let you have time I'm not interested in being with anybody when I have you but you had Remus. you were married and had a kid you cared a lot for him I can't replace that nor can I ask you to try." Ginny seemed much to comfortable and as result she spilling her guts. Not that she really thought this regularly at least she thought she hadn't. That she was so focused on her family and her loss. It seemed now she had clearly been concerned for Tonks as well. Tonks hummed thoughtfully.

"I see but Ginny I'm not going to let teddy forget his daddy and just because he remembers him doesn't Mean he can't have two mommies. He will be just as loved for by you and I. If you'd rather hold off I can agree but it's not because I need time. Maybe it's the rest of the world that need time." Ginny blinked away her tears that collected at the thought of waiting years. Tonks said maybe the world needed time but not her and so she didn't know what to do now. She couldn't just let herself tumble into a relationship only to be compared to a past lover. She wouldn't survive the pain if what they had vanished. Tonks watched as Ginny's eyes flicked away from hers and turned hard. Her heart sunk at the sight. It fell even more so when Ginny drew herself from the bed and shuffled around grabbing her traveling robe.

"I need to go mums probably banging at my door thinking I'm sleeping in." Ginny said leaving the room to go find her broom. Tonks felt stung but didn't hesitate to follow her mate down stairs calling out.

"I made you breakfast. I'll go with you just to see him a moment. I have to work on Hogwarts today so my mums gonna take teddy." All of it came out sounding like a question each one lined with a hopeful tone. Ginny really was hungry and didn't want to seem mad, she wasn't; just not sure what steps to take, so she turned around and gave a smile and nod to Tonks. With a deep sigh of relief Tonks stepped close to Ginny. Kissed her cheek and her free hand threaded her hair behind her ear.

"Well make this work I promise. We'll do anything you want and nothing more." The comfort in those words made it easier for Ginny to let herself nuzzle into the hand now caressing her cheek. When she followed the wonderful witch into the kitchen her eyes sparkled with a joy at the sight of food. Her hunger revealed itself then when her stomach growled loudly. Both women laughed and Ginny filled through with a moan as she sniffed the air.

"Good Merlin this smells delicious." She managed before stuffing her face delightfully.

* * *

At the burrow just before the viewing both women dressed quietly. Even if she'd only be there for a few minutes Tonks wanted nothing more than do everything respectfully having know for a long time that Ginny was her mate made her feelings about losing Fred just as personal. She become close with him and the entire Weasley family because if she was to have Ginny one day they'd be family then. So it was as if she lost someone she considered family though none of the Weasley's had known that that's what they were. Anyone of them could have died instead of Fred and it still would have her torn at the loss all the same. Once Tonks finished she found herself leaned against frame of the now open door to Ginny's room. Her ginger mate sat teary eyed facing the mirror. The bush that perhaps had been used in hand on her lap. The clenching knuckles were white. Then Ginny sniff bringing Tonks out of her mused thoughts. Ginny had beauty even in such a sad moment.

The moment Ginny sniffed through the bit of agony she tried to tuck down she felt a calming hold take her. Looking down from the mirror she stiffened a little at the surprise of Tonks at her waist while kneeling on the floor beside her. Her body instantly relaxed catching the deep blue hair. It was so blue that Ginny didn't need to guess how much losing Fred hurt her as well. Her fingers lingered around Tonks's chin until the woman lifted her head. Their eyes meeting giving a semblance of comfort in there moment of mourning.

Getting up together they stood close but neither one stepped away. Each time Ginny looked at Tonks her mind threw caution to the winds and followed her body into the storm of feelings that held her in loving arms. For Tonks it was quiet the same except the only thing that truly held her in place was the passion that burned between them. She could feel it swirling and letting go just wasn't nearly on her mind. Her instinct was to bury her face in her mates neck and take claim but Tonks simply accepted the feeling of that desire and forced the action aside. At first the closeness causes her fangs to slide out from hiding but as soon as she calmed they were gone. Not wanting to frighten Ginny she checks with her tongue that they are gone before leaning in with her built up desire and kisses her fully. The way they clash together each time tells Tonks the feeling are mutual just resisted until they are in moments like this. So close and personal that neither one can pull away without having a taste of the other again.

Quite forcefully on Tonks part she pulled away giving an apologetic look. Ginny noticed the way her hair shifted from dark plum purple back to the blue it was before they kissed. Tonks had much she had came to Ginny for. She came to give her comfort as well as few words of her respects. Seeing ginny hurting she find her own resolve breaking which lead to her needy grasp around Ginny's waist. Before they ended up tangling tongues for hours she had to do what she had originally came with Ginny to do.

"I am sorry dear for popping in on you. Before we go out there I wanted to tell you how much I cared for your brother. He was like my brother, the moment I realized you were my mate I saw your entire family as mine. I would give all that I have for them for you. Knowing Fred has died while I live hurts. I worked hard on becoming friends if nothing else with Fred as well as George so I'm not sure if it would be wrong to say but I feel I've lost my own brother. I'm sorry for your loss as it must hurt much more for you. I can't imagine it the way you do but I'm here for you every moment that you wish me to be." The tears that faded while kissing Tonks boiled to a front and burst at hearing Tonks's words. Two slim strong arms held her up she knew they belonged to Tonks. Her head dropped to her chest as tears streamed down her face.

Without pushing or coaxing from Tonks just a gentle understanding hold Ginny gradually calmed down enough to express her thanks to Tonks. The words were so kind and her eyes shown it was meaningful. Ginny had not thought that this was the true amount of Tonks's love for her. For her family. Seeing the emotion in her eyes she realized that what she had seen while Tonks had spoken earlier and even previously about Remus that the truth was in her eyes. She had meant what she said even then. For the first time since their first kiss she felt relaxed with Tonks. She let herself be held and let tonk lead her without words back to her strength.

Honestly Ginny didn't know where or when she lost it but suddenly there it was again. Maybe it was when she started fearing how far she could ever truly go with Tonks after seeing her parents and family's uncertainty of Tonks's confessed life and feeling for her. Or perhaps it was more so when she didn't have Tonks around the day before and found herself lonely and hurting. Yes she felt weaker and that scared her because her family needed her and her strength. Now here she was realizing that it was ok to need someone else for strength because that meant that she herself could let go sometimes and come back stronger for others.

* * *

Standing beside the head of casket Tonks whispered her last words to Fred. It wasn't quite what she had ever hoped it be to tell him she'd protect his sister. It was also harder than she had thought it would be looking over him while his pale face had been made to appear lively she knew by the distinct quietness of his heart and lungs that there was no life to be found within. While her words were just whispers she did hope that they encouraged Ginny to say something as well. Last words were always good for closure something she certainly didn't have a number of times not just with Lupin.

Moments of silence after Tonks had finished and still Ginny had yet to say anything. With all her heart she hoped Ginny had said something even in her head. Faintly touching the backside of her hand with her finger tips she catches her attention. Ginny's sea green eyes blink a few thinks before turning to her. Leaving Tonks swimming in her own guilt at what she has to do now.

"Will you be fine without me for a little. I have to go soon." It's not a goodbye yet but she knows she has to go and help repair the school.

"Can you stay a minute.. I was just telling Fred about you...and me." There's still plenty of nerves in her voice just under the sadness. "That I was going to give us a try if he'll just watch over us." Tonks bats away a tear and nods her response more in the way she grabs Ginny's hand and more determinedly looks back to Fred and his sleepy looking face. Not long after taking her Tonks hand Ginny allows her mind to clear again and her soul whispers out to where ever Fred might be. 'I love you, I'll miss you forever.' It's then her shoulders feel lighter and her heart aches slightly less than it did with regret of not having said so before he died. More so than before she can feel something powerful between Tonks and herself. Something that until now she hadn't truly sensed. She could have sworn that the moment the weight on her shoulder lifted Fred had whispered back to her because her soul now yearned to never let Tonks go. Fred's voice echoed in her head something she was sure she'd never heard him say before.

"Stay strong together my only sister for no one is more worth your strength and love than she."

* * *

**Thank you keep patient for more soon. **

**reviews too! I need to know something super important. For next chapter. Hermione fem slash with who? Personally Ive done a story Hermione and Narcissa because of likeness. My girlfriend is a huge fluermione fan. I Even would like to do a age fix for Hermione and Minerva favs. Soo review it's important. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not just any spell 5**

***disclaimer*** I don't own Harry potter

Sorry for any time I made my followers wait. I simply wanted to give some time for reviews. im very sad I didn't get a review about my last chapters question on possible parings for Hermione. I'd like to make this a good story with some help from my readers. No this chapter is as is your last chance to tell me your preferred femslash pairing for Hermione. As you can tell I'm leaning towards a specific one and I promise it won't be weird just hope you like it either way. That being said I'll be back into more Ginny and Tonks next chapter as well. Enjoy.

p.s Im not very good with writing accents so sorry but imagine Fleurs beautiful french accent.

* * *

Fleur was one of the first to come up to Tonks after she's arrived at Hogwarts. It's one of her breaks that she's more than happy to take to clear her mind. Fleur undoubtedly only made the mood she was in worse by hinting she knew something about Tonks was not as it seemed. Her mood was already off from having such an emotional morning with Ginny and saying goodbye to Fred. Her family thanked her on her way out which she simply stated it was not a problem. When Fleur approached her her senses picked up something strange and without a name at the top of her head to the yet familiar sent of magical bonding on the French witch she was glad that she too had love. The fact it wasn't her husbands made her believe there was a big secret. Knowing this and the words that followed as the witch cornered her she grew strictly defensive.

"Tonks it's good to see you fully well again. I must say I find it strange your situation. Hermione and myself just can't quite figure what curse hit you. We have never heard of one with such and effect." It was then in shocking revaluation she knew just who the smell belong too. _'Hermione and Fleur! What about bill?_' It sounded so impossible but as far as she could tell it was only in magical bond sort of way. Maybe they hadn't acted on it yet maybe they didn't even know. With this in mind now she bartered back.

"Oh I have my secrets Fleur but I suppose you and Hermione do as well. What are you going to do with yours find a way to make yourself happy sneaking around." She hadn't said anymore than that. She didn't need to for she saw her friend Hermione coming up behind Fluer. The fire she saw in her eyes was rare but this time was one of those times. that stare pointed at her was what scared her most.

"Oy! you have a minute." Hermione asked stepping up close to me. The fire made sensed with her desire for knowledge she wanted to understand and know the truth. Fluer placed a delicate hand on Hermione's shoulder which neither seemed to be bothered with. A flicker of energy between them She sensed that the touch had activated earlier and grew whenever they touched. The bond pulsed energy that was weak so it was clear that neither one knew. Tonks focused again drawn back to the face that was determined for answers.

"Look 'mione it's not bad but I can't explain here maybe not at all. Just let it go." Tonks leans close to tell her hoping that it's enough for her friend to except. Before Hermione could complain another bonding energy hit tonk senses. Her eyes flickered around because this to had Hermione attached to it. Oh the Agony in realizing the person was walking straight towards her. None other than her own dear aunt and mother the bond came from Narcissa defiantly stronger than the one already and currently existing with Fleur.

"Nymphadora, how come I hear from my dear sister you have kept her in the dark about you. Have you just chosen to leave her out whilst you inform all your friends. I'm family now I will do what I can to help if you require it." Her body stiffens after a glare from Tonks. She is suddenly aware that if her niece doesn't approve of her past forced behavior against her own sister in the past she could be justly livid with her right now. She didn't mean to push her older sister away more so she was made too. It wasn't right away after Andromeda was disowned that she pulled back. No it was after she got caught writing each other and her parents punished her for it. It was when she asked Lucius about being able to get back in touch and receiving an unending lesson of pureblood behavior that she gave up the idea of ever having her back in her life. No though now she could leave Lucius, leave that life, and live beside her sister. Yet the idea to now seemed hindered at just the sight of fury in Tonks's eyes.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Was her only response leave Narcissa blinking in awe at the fact that appeared to be all she had heard. Behind her Andromeda chuckles.

"I should have warned you about that. Actually I'm not even really suppose to call her that. Goodness knows why since I named her."

"Because mum I just never liked people calling me nymph for short." Tonks wined the easiness that filled the air continued as she ignored that fact everyone surrounding her knew or wanted to know what she was. The unsettled feeling inside her stemming mainly from the realization the Hermione had bonded with two witches both smart from what she's heard. But both were very very taken and not to be messed with. Tonk felt she could handle the topics at hand with a little effort but not with Hermione not with her having figured out Lupin. She wouldn't survive if she let Hermione think on it to much. Finally looking to her mothers sister she got serious. "Since when do the two of you talk?"

"Since Voldemort is dead, her husband has been carted away, and we are old enough to rise above the pureblood bull our parents drilled into us growing up Tonks. She did try to keep in touch for a while I don't doubt all these years she has been the same Narcissa I knew." The sullen face Narcissa took told everyone she didn't believe that herself.

"I'll never be that version of me Andi no matter how much I'd like to say I had no influence from Lucius or our parents. My son and I just did what we had to to survive living with a death eater and being under Voldemort's demands. All at the expense of losing you as well as myself." Again Narcissa stiffens yet this time it's as her eyes scan to the other two people hearing her openly express her emotions. Her eyes land and rest on Hermione. They soften and Tonks can tell at least Narcissa knows what's between them. She hums in agreement and hastily bid the group goodbye. She can't continue to stand around long and risk more questions. Though she can feel Hermione's eyes as well as three other sets on her as she walks away.

The rest of the day she avoid break and focuses of repairs. Staircases that need proper spells cast by filius flitwick. Original picture frames that can't be replaced are found often underneath the debris of the stairs. Replicas made for occasion of damage are put up afterward. Slowly it looks as if one more day and things may be close to back to normal. Normal as it could be anyways she noted to herself. Much was repaired yes but for each thing that needed to be completely replaced it made it less and less the same Hogwarts everyone knew.

Students may not be able to return until next year but the tests are all being taken elsewhere and the ones that have a year left or like Harry, Hermione and Ron who missed their last year due to the events were allowed to take exams from the final year as well or finish it properly. The idea that Ginny might chose to stay another year in school made her sad but given she was part of the Weasley's and her mother was Molly she wouldn't be questioning the choice. She doesn't want to keep feeling like right now nothing is under control so she barrels through at least ten more jobs before the end of the night.

It's at the end of the day when she goes to fill in her total amount done to Mcgonagall. Earlier Tonks knew she had been effectively in the headmasters office now her office filling out paperwork with the ministry. Now she was talking all that remained to be done until it was completed. Rounding on the office she noticed the patronus's enter her office. Already there she chose to knock and see how the older witch was doing. She had no reason to be so formal with her friend and was happy to find the door open and find Minerva well enough inside. That was until her instincts caught what she hadn't right away immediately she thought wildly.

'_Bloody damn witch making not one bond or two bonds but three and this one is stronger than the others combined.'_ Fortunately even with the strength of the bond Tonks knew as well as with the others that nothing had ever happened from them yet. It did piss her off that Minerva probably knew and that she was more than likely stupidly dwelling on the feelings. All pretense of a good conversation went out the window now. Her teeth clanked in aggregation before she finally made a choice to do something for Hermione, for her friend, and for her own peace of mind on not letting things get out of control. She didn't want to feel bad later for not helping.

"Minerva, I'm sorry I came to inform you of the things completed today on my shift." Minerva looked up and smiled to her once student.

"Quite alright dear I've been very held up in here it's nice to have your company." Minerva responded before noticing the 'but' of coming in Tonks's statement.

"But I now need to know how long have you had this bond with Hermione granger?" Instantly the older witch froze her jaw slightly slack unsure what she respond with. Tonks has a feeling she's not going to be making it out as early as she thought as she walks further into the room. Minerva's eyes harden in fear ready to deny everything. That's not something Tonks can let her do.

"I'm afraid I don't-"

"Don't! I do believe you should know she has bonded to more than just you. All of which I am sure she is unaware."

"What! How? Who!?" Tonks smirks Minerva completely surprised by the news has just admitted plainly she was right. Not that she needed the affirmation to know her senses where telling her the truth.

"Fleur is her weakest one perhaps due to the battle, fighting together, or something. There's Narcissa perhaps my aunt made an impression on Hermione while she was held by Bellatrix, and then yours which frankly is something I can't wrap my mind around."

"Bullocks really?" Is all Minerva says without denying having her knowing of her own bond with Hermione.

"The question is what are you going to do about it." Thinking about it the three women did have one thing in common. They are all smart enough for Hermione, Minerva if not more.

"I don't know." The older witch whispers.

"So how long?"

"Her third year she was smart, her forth she was genius, but her fifth she was brilliant and I couldn't help but know it then not that I ever acted on it I assure you."

That of course Tonks had no doubt of. She knows Minerva well enough to know that is a line she had never crossed not would she ever. After some silence Tonks has possible the worse thought ever thinking this might just be the craziest thing she's ever done.

* * *

**Reviews please.**

Very important otherwise I'm sort of just writing a creative femslash of my choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not just any spell **

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter. **

**Ok so really I this chapter is like the Segway into more of Hermione and her trio bond who she'll pick. I'd like honest reviews to determine the next chapter. Also opinions on the tonk and Ginny bits I've done please. Actually I love the use "Wotcher" I tried so if it's not good I'll probably not use it again. **

* * *

I morphed to my favorite bright pink hair as I waited on the steps of The Burrow.i was more than ready to see Ginny after my day at shift. Figuring it would be to much to just burst into detail about my day off the bat I settled my nerves and feelings about the situation till a better time. When Molly opened the door per usually it still shocked me seeing I had hoped it would be Ginny first to see me. I blushed immediately not completely even sure I should have dressed up to surprise Ginny with a date. A flittering thought of if it was too much too soon didn't help to calm the nots forming.

"Oh! Tonks you look... What is this?!" Molly starts only to catch on to the entire and the fact I've more than likely came to see her daughter.

"Uh hiya Do I look ok? Is Ginny home?" My fingers tugging at my dress. I'm torn between making sure it's long enough and pulling it up so my cleavage is descent. I've never been this nervous which is silly since I've been waiting for this moment for years. Though that's something I might not want to express to Molly just yet. Her glare is riveting almost making her seem like herself until Ginny comes bustling down the stairs interrupting them both. Ginny smiles forcing my gut to mush and my hands to fidget more.

"Blimey Tonks you look.."

"Like she's here to encourage you're emotions even in our time of mourning." Molly bites out bitterly

"Beautiful!" Ginny finishes with a grin her eyes sparkle before turning to her mother with a disapproving yet sad look. "Mum we've talked about this she not using my emotions. Right Tonks?"

"Yes very." I don't notice the nervous habit of biting my lip until I taste the less the coppery flavor on my tongue. I lick the bite and force my teeth to relinquish my bottom lip. Ginny's eyes flicker down and dilate before meeting mine again. "I simply wanted to surprise Ginny an see if she'd let me take her out. I've been looking forward to this all day and I'm not even sure if you'll like the idea..."

Ginny giggles I'm rambling.

"That is if you even wish to go out I mean." I add

"Yes of course I would but why don't you come in and let me get dressed as well. Mum." She says giving her mother a hint to move out the way. Ginny is to the stairs I'm already brushed past molly not sure if I'm suppose to follow Ginny or wait downstairs when her mother sighs. I gulp getting my answer before she even says.

"Oh no you don't in the kitchens for you!" My ear is grabbed before I can even give Ginny a last glance. 'I'm going to be dead without having seen her one last time?' I think quite dramatically. Once in the kitchen I plop down next to Ron it seems as if there is always a Weasley in the kitchen. I have no idea how they can all manage eating so much or how Molly does everything she does as well as feed them all. "Is it dinner plans or would you like to eat here?"

"Here is fine Molly if you wouldn't mind the extra plate or stomach to feed." I hadn't planned anything to important for dinner so the fact molly was giving me a rope to grab in terms of letting me be around her family through dinner was not something I'd pass up. "Nonsense. I'm more than happy to add one more to the table. I just hope you like what I make."

"Always." I state remembering when she used to cook for the order on our meetings or nights I stayed the nights. I remember only a few occasions I ate over and Ginny was there. This though this was different because now she didn't have to blush and hide when I catch her looking at me. My mind slipped back to the times Ginny and Hermione sat with me coming up with crazy ways to morph. I didn't everything Ginny asked I'll always remember her favorites. Thinking of her laugh from back then I smiled just as Molly finished saying something and looked to me.

Her face scowled and returned to the pot in front of her. My smile fell I wondered what she had said. The way she reacted I hope it was something about Fred and I smiled. I groaned internally an pipped up before it was to late to fix what I'd done.

"Sorry Molly I was just remembering back when I ate with you all durning those order meetings. Umm.. I missed what you said." Molly looked as if she didn't believe me at first but then she smiled lightly.

"I remember those night to. Always so fun. You are so clumsy." She added as an after thought.

"Not really. I mean I was growing up but when I changed I had to keep up appearance." Both Ron and Molly look baffled trying to imagine one making themselves be clumsy.

"YOU MEAN ALL THOSE TIMES YOU BLOODY CRASHED INTO SOMETHING MAKING LADY BLACK SCREAM HER HEAD OFF AT US WAS ON PURPOSE!" I paled very visibly I'm sure Molly yelled at me for those times and I really didn't think I could handle a true backlash of my actions now. Ron roared of laughter leaving the kitchen calling out his mother would figure out a way to kill me now. Oh and how my luck must have love me to have Ginny enter laughing no less than two minutes into Molly's best death stare to me yet. I quickly stood and stepped behind Ginny in a sign of surrender.

"In my defense the first few time was an accident I didn't know what caused the spell on her to lift. After a few times I had to to keep up appearance." My voice shook with a bit of humor as I said. "Then it just kinda of became funny."

"be careful Tonks." Ginny whispered protectively to me knowing her mother might have heard.

"NYMPHADORA!" This was the Molly I liked seeing. Ginny's eyes showed so too as she turned and dragged me to safety out of the kitchen laughing.

Dinner went smoothly as it could after a momentary heartbreaking moment. It was their second dinner but the experience of putting a plate down for a son who should be there but isn't is an awful one. My heart broke at the action, I felt Ginny stiffen beside me. Ginny took control as soon as the first tear shed from Molly's eyes. Grabbing the plate tenderly and giving Arthur a pleading look to take Molly and sit her down to calm her while she served the food was all it took. Arthur stood and led Molly to her chair pulled it out and kissed her head softly before sitting beside her in his spot. I watched as Ginny served dinner till I caught the daunting look of repairing the sudden quietness.

"Arthur can I ask you how is everything with the ministry? I haven't heard word about work." That was the best I could think of at the time but at least it got a conversation going and suddenly that one opening gave a gateway of things to talk about. Regretfully I it sounded likely the reforming the ministry once was going to leave many aurors waiting till they are reviewed thoroughly before they can return to work. Ron admitted her and Harry had wanted to be aurors which we all knew but now it wasn't something Ron wanted anymore. Doing a year of running and fighting being the cause. At the mention of Harry both Ginny and Ron ended up curious if I had seen him or not.

I had, not that it was a long chat. One that even I didn't think I'd ever have with him. He wasn't very interested in Ginny though I found out. Something I wasn't going to say let alone in front of the Weasley family. In fact Harry admitted he still felt to interested in cho to really walk away now that he was back. I loosely confessed my feeling for Ginny which he worriedly asked if it had been a while now or if it was simply a rebound. Oh how I hated everyone thought that. Eventually everything turned causal and dinner finished comfortably for most of us.

After dinner nervous as I was I realized the rest of the night couldn't possible be as pleasing as I wanted it now. So I invited her home knowing I still hadn't seen teddy since early morning. Due to the guilty look on Ginny's face when prompted to head out I promised to bring her home if she wanted by the end of the night. Even if I did hate the idea of not keeping her the night I wouldn't mind doing it, take things slow, for her and her family. Reaching my house it wasn't late enough for teddy to be asleep unlike last night. I wanted him to meet Ginny and hopefully they would bond the more he got to know her.

Disarming my spells around the house and entering to find my mother feeding teddy dinner. It was only then I realized it was hardly late into the night but knowing that I smiled and accepted the amount of time I had with my family. My mother didn't waste time getting to the point of what she had tried cornering me for all day a second time. I knew it was coming her being protective in ways of me despite my age. More so despite my ability since I am an auror.

"So what did Fleur and Hermione say today. You looked very frustrated." Ginny gives me a pointed look in question.

"Oh uh I have a feeling they don't believe me and my miracle survival they wanna know the truth. Hermione figured Remus out in no time I'm just not sure I wanted to tell her least of all there."

"Why didn't you say anything? I can talk to her for you."

"No I mean it might push her on it rust her really I just this is my secret I wanna be the one to tell people." I paused to think about if I should or shouldn't tell Ginny what I learned about Hermione today. It's to late now really to avoid knowing Hermione she'll figure it out and end up with someone. I can't help to imagine how much she'd change with either woman other the Minerva.. That's why I spoke to her when I sensed the bond though after our talk I'm still not sure what might happen. "There's a reason why I was mad though.." I told both my mother and Ginny what happened. About Fleur and Narcissa's bonds.

"She has a third bond. With my ability though this person might actually be an option for Hermione." Mother has a hurt expression she feels it for her sister because believing that she might find someone like Hermione to lead her right sounds to good to be true but she wants to know who could be the third person.

"Oh.. Really who. It's not like it's someone as smart as her or anything like professor Mcgonagall." Its obvious how alike they are yes but really nobody would expect them to ever love each other. My expression in stunned since it was Ginny's first guess.

"Actually.. Yeah. And yes I know she's not exactly her age but i talked to her."

**_Flashback_**.

_"So how long?" _

_"Her third year she was smart, her forth she was genius, but her fifth she was brilliant and I couldn't help but know it then not that I ever acted on it I assure you." _

_That of course I had no doubt of. I know Minerva well enough to know that is a line she had never crossed not would she ever. After some silence I had possible the worse thought ever thinking this might just be the craziest thing she's ever done. _

_"Minerva I need tell you something private. It's an option I promise it's not as bad as you might think right away." I hesitate not sure if Minerva would be just as panicked as Hermione was finding out about Remus. I know she softened out but the idea of first reactions scare me. Minerva look as calm and collected as ever as she says. _

_"What is it that could have anything to do with me getting Ms granger to like an old bit like me. Or is it you wish to tell me you love her too." Her Scottish accent picks up the more aggravated she becomes at the idea I would dare love Hermione. I blink.. Love?! Minerva loves Hermione.. Well I just might faint. _

_"Uhh no..love Hermione no I have a mate." I say _

_"Yes yes of course I'm sorry for forgetting your loss-" _

_"It's not Remus." I cut her off and now it's her turn to blink stunned. "I have a mate and it was never Remus, he knew that." _

_"It's not Hermione?" _

_"It's not." I confirm with a nod. Sitting down finally she gives me a look I can define. _

_"If it's not Remus why are you talking like you're a wolf, like he did, Mates and such? Is it another werewolf?" Thats new I chuckle and shake my head. _

_"She's not a werewolf neither am I." Anticipating that might be her next question. _

_"Well then blood hell tell me before I hex you woman what does this have to do with our conversation." _

_"I'm a vampire." I pause waiting for the reaction. _

_"Oh." Not yet. Then it's the gasp of realization that if I wasn't sitting my knees would be caving right now in fright of. What Minerva could do to me. "Oh dear how long and you're quite alright as such?" Of course Minerva would keep me on my toes she's much calmer than I thought she'd be. Less hiding her neck and backing away. Defiantly less hexes than I imagined. _

_"Since my seventh year. My maker taught me through the summer it happened and then ran off but I've been very safe since." We both shudder at the thought of if I wasn't. "I know it's a poor thought but if you uh truly wanted Hermione my blood, you could be one too. you'd look younger age really wouldn't matter. Vampires are perfect beings our body must be fit and perfect so it make it happen._

_Firm muscles, no wrinkles, and best of all you'll look like you're at least 30 or 35. I know I look and feel the same as when I turned. Which by the way you'll have to hide your eyes if you don't want people to know but you are like the transfiguration goddess so you'll be fine. It doesn't hurt to much." I realize I'm getting a head of myself. Getting_ _excited with a new kind of instinct. I clear my throat and calm down. Before I frighten my friend. "Sorry I guess it's instinct to desire to make a prodigy of my own. I never knew since I've never considered it before." _

_She nods accepting my apology though she's still quiet I can tell she's not scared of me simply the idea I've just given. It's bizarre and I know that but if Minerva could really be an option then shouldn't I help because I'm her friend and because she the better choice between an already tainted witch or dark magic and a currently taken wife of my girlfriends brother. It feels right to suggest such a thing with how much of the bond I feel. I did I not feel it before I don't know. It's a mystery to me how Hermione herself isn't already head over heels for Minerva the way it's probably been pulling at them for years. _

_"This is a lot to take in Tonks. I know what I would like to do but I'm not sure I really could. I've live a long life as it is. She's more than a student but I have no doubt that all she should ever be to me in the life. She has bonds with others you say perhaps she has feelings for them and not me I can't take on such a life without knowing." Her list of excuses, though justifiable excuses goes on and on till I cut her off. _

_"Just think on it please the bond you two have is stronger so I know that it's not just a magical bond due to using magic together in this war like hers with Fleur. If anything they would be like sisters to each other. And Narcissa is tainted with dark magic. She may have not wanted it but it's her now and she's going to change Hermione. Into what I don't know. You and her Minerva, you're alike an my friend I would see you happy after all these years. Just think on it." _

_"Yes perhaps I could think on it." _

_"Good." I stand to leave. "You deserve someone like Hermione to make you happy." I stride to the door when she calls out. _

_"Tonks!" _

_"Yes Minerva." I turn around in time to see her arms wrap around me in a hug. _

_"Thank you for thinking I'm good enough for anyone let alone her." _

**_End flashback_**

Ginny is grinning ear to ear as I tell my tale of what happened in Minerva's office. My mothers glum look has slightly lessened and though I feel bad for assuming Narcissa would be bad for Hermione I don't think she could disagree the Minerva is a slightly better choice. Offer some time rambling on about the three women for Hermione other topics finally come to mind and finish the night on a better note. Mother leaves and promises to not say a word yet. I know it's hard even for me to let Hermione pick but we all have to let her figure it out. Hopefully she'll focus on one problem at a time preferably not mine.

Ginny and I put teddy down for bed, found a place on the couch together. Music playing in the background on my family record player. Ginny's warm body hugging mine as I'm laid back on the arm of the couch. Everything is so intense with her no matter how I try to control myself my heart always pounds and my fingers twitch to touch any amount of her skin. I choose to place my hand on her cheek and before I know it she's kissing me. Knees pressed in my center arms bundled up between us. I whimper into the kiss and she wiggles further up and into me. Her fingers splay out over my stomach giving me chills. I move my lips to her jaw and over her neck. I whisper in her ear how I love her and begins kissing the pulse point that's been thrumming. I can feel the shake in her legs with each kiss I place there.

I can't resist any longer I want to feel her writhing. Kiss my way back to her lips I pull away. Look her dead in the eyes which look dark with a faint sea green circle still visible. Her lips tremble as she leans to kiss me again. She knows I want to. I kiss her deeply trying my best to assure her I won't hurt her.

"I want to bite you, not to drink I swear I won't. I just want to bring you and me pleasure with it." It's a whisper but Ginny hears it and kisses me once more before turning her head just a little. My fangs slide out with the first kiss I place on her pulse. I suck not biting her yet. I want her to know I have control and restraint. "I love you Ginny. Ready?" She nods, I cock my head back, and my fangs sink in to her skin. I feel the desire to feed but I resist as I hear Ginny whimper and moan. Her fingers claw my shirt until there in a ball. Her legs shaking until the stiffen. I breath in deeply her arousal hits me making me cum and her blood pulses around my fangs and under my tongue. I stop the bleeding when I pull the fangs out with a quick swipe of my tongue. She's giggling at me as she looks at me. My body is humming more now finding it wonderful that she isn't afraid of me now that bit her. I give her a smile and question how she's feeling.

"It was wonderful, euphoric, and intoxicating. I wanted you to keep doing it. I think I almost came again. I would have if you drank but I knew you wouldn't." She says breathless.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you." I state.

"Biting me like that and drinking a little wouldn't hurt me Tonks it would make both of us very happy." She's defiantly happy on the high of her climax. I pull her close and kiss the spot I bit before snuggling my nose into her neck and resting with my fingers through her hair. Exhaling her built up desire she wraps her arms around my waist. Growing heavier with every deep breath I know she's really resting so enjoy her closeness until I have to take her home.

* * *

**Reviews yes?!**

Ok so I do retread but I may still have errors like fleur's name.. Uh also odd and end stuff so forgive me. Though I hope you like it anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not just any spell 7**

***disclaimer*** I don't own Harry potter

im sorry if no body feels content writing a review honestly just want to give a good story. I offically chose Minerva and hermione as a parring because I find them better matched. mainly I don't care either way if age is altered but for you as readers I think it's what would work best, I'll be back into my main pairing in the next chapter I swear. Maybe even after this story I will be able to do more Hermione fics different pairings. Don't stop reading I promise this is gonna work out.

So side notes I really would like reviews as well as more followers so feel free.

* * *

Everyone was invited so it was a big event. A sad one but very very important. Teddy sat cradled in my arms Tonks stood shaking hands and taking hugs. Remus was a nice guy and missed by many. Tonks missed him most and I knew that. It's not because of their marriage but so many different things that as of late have come to light. She missed him as a friend and as the father of her son, teddy who though didn't know yet why he really missed his dad really did. He was a smart kid asking if 'mommy was sad because daddy's gone.' Tonks told him with teary eyes yes. It could have stung my heart before if I didn't know she loved me. I do though and so this phase in between this transition is something we'll work through together.

My family came with me in other words they had been in line behind Tonks family for condolences. Draco came with Narcissa who was invited by Andromeda. Draco and Narcissa stopped and stared at me. Suspicion in their eyes. Even though they were family we hadn't quite made a scene that we were together so I understood. I was in a place beside Tonks holding her son it looked awful but we planned to explain everything soon enough. My mother just behind them was sincere in her condolences glanced at me. She look beyond awkward as she parted I could tell she still wasn't sure if she should be happy about tonk and I.

Really she should be because clearly Harry had decided he didn't feel as much as we had thought. He was completely awkward up until the point I told him I knew about him talking to cho. That I didn't think it was a big deal since I had Tonks. Thankfully Tonks told me before today even if she didn't tell me a few night ago when we talked about her shift at Hogwarts. I really would have been surprised and half hurt if she hadn't.

Mingling around during the snacks I got my first chance to talk to Hermione in days. Actually since before I found out about the bonds she has. I figure Tonks wants me to be quite about it but I can't just leave Hermione to think Ron is there for her. Granted they had the years together and had moments I don't think Ron really wanted to be with anyone just yet or at all.

"Hey." I could smack myself for the odd approach.

"Hey Ginny what's up with you and standing by Tonks today? In muggle world I mean I think here to that's um only for family or loved ones." I sigh always the inquisitive one isn't she.

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk.. Tonight. Your place?"

"Of course if you need I'm free. Around 6?"

"Later Tonks doesn't get done until 8 tonight with family and late minute arrangements with the funeral home." Though her brows make the scrunchy sign of confusion she decides not to ask obviously I'd tell her later. "If she's coming by she better be ready to fill in what she hiding I care about you and your to close to her if she's dangerous."

"She's not dangerous!" I huff. "She'll tell you when she's ready. Just don't push her. Besides I want to tell you something and it kinda coincides with her secret so I'll talk to her." Tonks flashes a look at me and I gulp thinking she heard what I said. Or was it what she said. I decide to leave things at that and make my way around to other people. I would have expected it when the people I circled myself in started parting ways but I forgot and so Tonks had the upper hand in surprising me.

"You shouldn't have said anything. You know we should just let her figure it out."

"No, she's my friend and she's only going after Ron cuz she thinks it's all she has no other options. Ron was a jerk the whole time he was in school with her I think her only showed her liked her because they were alone on the run together."

"That's not the point." She pauses I can tell she wants to say more but doesn't. "Ok fine so tonight we should see if she can come over. I want to stay by teddy tonight."

"Yes of course." I peck her cheek lightly and return our attention to the last few remaining in the room. No one saw thankfully it's something we can have just yet. "How do you think she'll take it."

"Let just say out of the three you know who I'd prefer but it's her heart so if it one, all, or none it's still up to her and I think we could both support her choice." I swallow thickly.

"None?" Hermione is one person I think after everything deserves to be happy. Could she really be that with no one. I feel tonk nod beside me her breath in my ear."I guess it's possible, just not fair for her."

I could still hum with joy at her closeness even if we have a disagreement. I can feel her smile as I get lost in the breathing tickling my neck and ear. It sends shivers down my body as it reminds me of the night she bit me. Between my legs tingle till a moisture seeps through. I groan when her smile gets bigger because I know she can tell but I lean into her body.

Suddenly a throat clears in front of us we part like either one of us is fire. I don't have to look at Tonks to know her smile is gone and that she gulps in panic. Hermione looks from me to Tonks and a Cheshire like grin forms. Her mad genius skill has pieced together part of our story. I feel like I'm being buried alive now suffocating on anticipation.

"So this is what's with you two." She says. Tonks doesn't waist time dragging her inside and I follow behind scoping out the area for others who had seen us. Thankfully nobody was looking. It was even likely nobody would miss us at this point. I told tonk to finish things with the burial people now and we'd square this away now. Hermione and I just sat in silence waiting for her to return. Ther isn't much I can say to help the situation until Tonks get back so we can tell our story together. We weren't ashamed of being together no this was just to sensitive timing.

Once Tonks came sweeping into the room Hermione and I waited for the past hour she looked to me warily. Seeing that I was physically ok she turned a semi glare to Hermione. I could tell this was just something she didn't want to be forced into telling. Side along apparating to Tonks's home. Teddy in his mothers arms and Hermione's hand gently resting on my forearm. I can't let Hermione's damning for knowledge personality add to the frustration Tonks already has so as Hermione goes to walk out of my grasp I tighten my grip and pull her closer. My lips at her ears so I can whisper.

"Don't you dare forget to let her tell you at her own pace and time. I won't have you be a know it all and judge her without knowing. Not like you did Remus." A flicker of guilt crosses her eyes. She gulps but nods so I let her arm go and follow her into the house. Tonks had teddy sitting when we enter she was smiling. It was nice to know that he did so even in these past harsh days.

**P.O.V hermione**

When I decided to wait nicely for the secret I was so impatiently wanting to know was being kept I really hadn't expected this. Well I expected something crazy and supernatural but not to this multitude. I hadn't seen Tonks smile all day except when talking to Ginny and more so when we arrived at her home and she took care of teddy. I didn't want to spoil that by bombarding her. I had to admit Ginny was right I did the same thing I was doing now to Remus. As I waited patiently now still small jitters in my hands I tried to look at this differently. Honestly though what I was told hadn't even crossed my mind as possible.

Inhale slowly

'I'm a vampire.'

Exhale, my mind is still recalling the whole story. I breath in again half expecting myself to just blow up.

"There's more that you should know Hermione." I hear Ginny say. I gulp what else could be so big so important. Could I handle it. Exhale slowly.

"What's that?" I manage to vocalize.

"I can sense things. A lot like how Remus knew what I was. Or how crookshanks always knew scabbers was pettigrew. This also let's me sense bonds between people. I sensed yours the day I went to help with the castle and you, Fleur, Narcissa, and my mother all ambushed me." She looks at up from her feet where it seemed she was not very happy with what she had to say. "I sensed you had a bond to two people there, just magical of course. It could have happened while fighting beside them or something."

"Which two," I didn't even care my voice sounded almost panicked. It would be so messed up if I had a bond with either of the three let alone two of the three. Fleur was married and though she was pretty like Tonks said it was just a magical bond maybe I could closer to her like a sister. Narcissa I grimaced inside had wrong that could be to be bonded to an assisting person in your capture and torture. Oh but the way Tonks didn't look pleased I wasn't sure if I hoped it wasn't her mother. I would be crossing a line but well it would t be impossible either. All three were decent people. Misunderstood hell even I had mis judged them.

"Just hold on, I went through the day and I had already caught your bound on the first two. At the end of the day I went to see someone and there it was again. It was neither of the first two so I know how strange it is that someone would bond more than once. We were going to let you decide but even I don't think you would pick the third person based on one fact so I offered to help. She denied the help for now because she wants you to choose first without feeling guided an later regret your choice."

"Who? All three who are they?!" I start to demand. I need to know because the way I felt for Ron just isn't what I thought it should be by now. I can see Tonks gulp before she answers. I look into her eyes to see the truth.

"The first is Fleur though I thought it was because of fighting together so a closeness like sister since she's with bill. The second is Narcissa and the third is Minerva... Mcgonagall." My head spins and I relay back to the part before about Minerva refusing to take the help so that I could choose properly. She is such an honorable woman. Foolish since I've been infatuated with her for years and would find all my wildest dreams come true having a bond with her. A magical bond and if I know the texts I read up on when I first felt it I know it's more than just similar magic cores. We are for each other. I pounce up and grab my cloak at the door.

"Hermione where are you going?" Ginny calls out.

"To see Minerva." I say before apparating away. I couldn't wait I wouldn't even if I had to. I don't have to so I stand outside the gates of Hogwarts they are not sealed at the moment do to continual repairs and visits. I gather is also due to no students being there right now. Enter the grounds my heart is pounding I hardly think I'll survive to see her face to face. I hear the small pop of another apparition behind me. I chose not to look it being most likely Tonks or Ginny.

"Listen I know it might seem wrong to be with Minerva but if I help, if I change her she'll be younger. She'll be like 30 or forty physically." I spin and glare at Tonks. How dare she test me but saying she'd hurt Minerva.

"Well what about me when I end up out grow her! Who says I don't think she's the most beautiful person alive as she is now!" Realizing what I said I flap my cloak as I walk away more determined to find Minerva.

"Wait!? So you already like her?" Tonks looks baffled.

"I just said so didn't I. I wouldn't see why it is implausible. She may be my mentor but all my years with her I've seen someone like me someone strong and brilliant. She's been my infatuation, my dreams, and even more so while on the run." My patience dwindles the longer it takes to get to Minerva's office. I use my wand to send her a patronus message asking her to meet me there if she isn't already. I can only hope I can convince Tonks to leave us for a. Moment long enough to confess my feelings.

"What about Ron?" My internal groan turns external at the thought.

"Off with dear lavender brown again. I'm sure he realized same as I did that I'm not as into him as I thought I should be." Finally a small 'oh' and I smile a little at the silence that follows. I can tell Tonks is still behind me but I don't care really because I'm finally outside the headmistress office where Minerva will be. I knock on the door not having the password.

"Come in." She says and I shiver from nerves and excitement.

I open the door and though I try to close it before Tonks can enter she bumps in behind me. "Hermione annd Tonks. What do I owe this visit. I came right away thought it was important"

"It is more than anything else. I didn't invite her though." I clarify. "She's here for her own ridiculous reason."

"And your here for?"

"You, to tell you I love you that I don't need you to change for me. That if you want me or not I'm here as I've always been." I blurt out trying to tell myself I don't need to coward out everything will be ok even if she says no.

"You told her of your offer! I said no I said she had the right to chose without me an old withering fool springing back to life to interrupt her life."

"I-"  
"Don't say that!" I shout stepping closer to Minerva. "Don't think that about yourself. I couldn't possible think about Fleur the way I do you, nor could I about Narcissa. They aren't you."

"And what about what I heard about mr. Weasley?" I'm standing nose to nose with her. She's backing up with hesitance.

"He's not you. Nobody is." I claim.

"What are you going to do?" It's a whisper now.

"I'm going to kiss you Minerva." With out waiting I claim her lips in mine. I barely hear the door close quietly. All my soul is pouring into this one kiss. My finger thread her hair till I reach the bun so meticulously done. I undo it and pull back to watch it cascade down her her shoulders. "Is this what you want? am I who you want."

"I-"

* * *

**Oy cliff hanger I think it went pretty well. now I think it's gonna be a short bit about H/M next chapter and more Tonks and Ginny. Let me know if you like the vampire idea for Minerva and remember if minerva changes have to change Hermione it's only fair. Or maybe if you beg I'll come up with another way. **

**reviews please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Not just any spell 8**

***disclaimer* I do not own Harry potter. Though if I did...**

**Okay sorry for the delay I was re editing Previous chapters. All mistakes are still mine no beta yet. **

I've got yes's for Hermione and Minerva and I've been told the vampire idea is good. Thanks for the reviews really put some joy in continuing. So lets see where these ideas go and I hope you keep enjoying the story.

For some clarification I think I will be making my own version of vampires. So part of it is sensing bonds or other creatures. The desire to drink human blood is more controllable by choice instead of all instinct. I'll into that more when the time comes. one last thing before you read.

how do you want to see Ron and Harry react to Hermione's relationship with minerva? Who do you want to see act like what? Think on it let me know!

* * *

"I want this," I heard through the door. grinning as I had tried to make a good distance from the intense moment. It was good to know that two well deserved people could Come together. "I want you." I laughed lightly as only a few seconds passed before I heard a strangled cry and lips locking again. If I ever needed to verify their feelings I knew I could by the way their heart beats pounded away. I admit it's time I leave so I draw my wand and leave a message for the two. I would like them to consider my offer to help them live a long life together. I can hardly think of another way and it's truly unfair for Hermione to love just lose Minerva when she passes away before her. Based on if they choose not to change I promised to search for a way.

After having Hermione shout at me about out living Minerva I agree and offer to change them both or one of them can change the other if they wish to have the connections that come with the change between just them. I think of how Ginny must feel. What if she didn't want to change. What if her family was unwilling. I wouldn't know what we would do where we would be headed. I certainly can't lose her. So for now I vow silence on that part of our relationship.

Returning home I found Ginny joyfully playing with teddy, my body hums and my eyes well at the corners. I haven't the slightest idea how I came to be with the one person I love. It was hard at first knowing I was meant for her but given time I still fell in love. With her brilliance and talent in many things not just Quidditch how could I not but I'm still happy that she even wants me.

"Oh your back how did it go?" Ginny asked with a smile. I have feeling she already knows.

"Let's just say I had to leave before it got to intimate."

"Good now let hope they can come to you for a permanent solution to staying together. Because god know Hermione wouldn't fit well with anyone but Minerva. And I'd be terrified to see her with Fleur. She not as stupid and French as we thought at first but that's just not possible to see work out."

"Yeah that's how I see her and Narcissa plus she my aunt." I shiver at the entire idea. Reminding myself of the kissing I heard and the heart pounding I doubt anybody else is going to be getting Hermione's heart. Ginny and I take our time entering the living room with teddy trying to get him to walk. Caught up in watching her play with him my mind clouds with endless thoughts. How often I thought about being beside Ginny like this and it's now a dream come true. I wonder how many years would pass before she got tired of aging while I stayed young. Looking at her now yes I wanted to fix it but I knew I couldn't just make that decision. Ginny let's teddy wonder off to play while she sits next to me. Her concern is nice as she asks me what wrong.

Though I wouldn't mind telling her now I don't think I should burden her shoulders with the idea yet. So I shake my head and pull her into my side. Listening to her heartbeat not sure if she could ever imagine Ginny without it. The tingle from Ginny's fingers trailing my abdomen keeps my thoughts struggling at bay. When I hum at the sensation Ginny looks up at me and smiles.

"Now that I have your attention again. What are you thinking about?" Caught I chuckle

"It's nothing I just was thinking I don't want you to think I want you to became like me. I don't want to hurt you. You don't think I'm pressuring you with what I tried to do for Minerva and Hermione do you?" I swear it's a glare she gives me but I'm not sure because I can see love swirling around behind it.

"You idiot of course I want to be with you forever. When we decide to do that I promise you it won't because I feel pressured. I'd do it today if I didn't think it was rushing or that my family would kill you."

"Yeah they probably will. Maybe you should talk this out with them since it does effect them too." She agrees and pecks my cheek which I still can't help blushing to when she does. We lay there until it's time to make sure Ginny gets home. I probably worried her parents too much already with both of us leaving abruptly earlier. I told them Hermione needed to talk but nothing else. Now it was getting late and if they weren't worried now they would be soon.

* * *

Meanwhile both Hermione and Minerva continued talking soon after their passionate kiss. They pulled back a little still not sure how to head forward. Hermione found Minerva beyond attractive through her smarts and skills. It's thrilled end her know someone out there would always keep her challenged. Yes Minerva was older and she didn't look 30 or forty as Tonks had suggested she could but that not entirely what Hermione thought about all these years. 3 years to be exact. Her 5th year she spent working hard on making a plan to help other protect themselves when Voldemort stuck again. Dumbledore's army was a huge focus but still she found herself insanely drawn to and in awe of Minerva. The way she stood up to umbridge and then the way she survived four stunners and still managed to finish the job before going down. It was the start of sixth year when she realized upon coming back she missed her and when she saw her again she knew it was love. Having tea together and talking so closely that year was always so heart warming but she never said a word for the simple fact she was still a student. More importantly she wasn't sure she would survive the next year so she didn't want to give hope where there was none.

Minerva personally struggled with her desire to have Hermione by her and love her or telling her to move on and love someone better. Knowing what Tonks had told her about the other two she had a bond with she was sure though they were not the same that Hermione could find someone much younger and less scared. So far she since she loved Hermione she had let herself become more and more undesirable. Not really by choice but she was still sure that was important when it came to relationships. Since Hermione's third year when she began allowing Hermione to come to her about more than just educational things was when she felt the bond. At first it scared her but watching Hermione grow she could only hope that one day she'd be able to tell her how she felt. She just admired her until Hermione began drawing herself away to help potter. Then suddenly the reality she loved Hermione became to clear and then she was gone off on the run and defending the wizarding world.

They both had listened to Tonks's message both had yet to speak about it. They enjoyed sitting on the couch brushing fingers over each other's arms and hands. Looking up now and again finding love in the eyes meeting theirs. It was a big decision one which Hermione and Mcgonagall seemed to be on opposite pages of.

"I wanted to know if I can change with you if you choose to do it?" Hermione asked sheepishly not entirely sure if she had said that right.

"If I wanted to dear why would you want to suffer as well." There was so much neither of them knew about this change. If it would hurt, if they'd find themselves repulsive for drinking, or maybe they would be perfectly fine. It did sound as if Tonks had herself under control but how long would it talk to make it to where they were safe or in control.

"Well that's my choice just as it's your if you want to too but I don't need it." Hermione states.

"You don't need it?" Minerva asks in awe.

"No I think you've always been beautiful but inside or out I find you quite attractive." Minerva blushes and thinks how she can hardly believe her love thinks she is 'attractive.' Hermione catches the doubt in her expression and hold her chin so she meets her gaze. "You truly are Minerva don't think other wise. Your knowledge and poise when you perform magic is so sexy to me." Her face fully red at her admission.

"Sexy." It was a whisper just to test the word on her own lips causing the same affect on Minerva's face as Hermione's. "Well your performances as well as your attitude when you're riled up I think is as you so crassly said "sexy."" As she says it her body heats up but she still leans in close and kisses Hermione. What starts small deepens when Hermione moans at the touch and traces Minerva's lip with her tongue. Without a second thought passage is given and their tongues massage each other passionately. Minerva practically falls into Hermione's lap the more they kiss soon enough she above her legs straddling her hips and hand running up and down Hermione's sides. Just under the breast Minerva finds hermione squirms more. It's not until her own body reacts to Hermione's touch that she realizes what's going on and backs off. Wishing she could pull back the purring moan that escaped her lips when Hermione's fingers grazed her hipbone.

"What?" Hermione asks looking confused. "Did I do something wrong?" Minerva shakes her head not quite having a response. "Minerva, what is it then?" Whole heartedly concerned Hermione grabs Minerva's hands.

"It's not you dear. I rushed I'm sorry just got caught up in..kissing you." A young joyful laugh reaches her ears.

"Maybe WE did get a little caught up in kissing but gods I liked it a lot." With that she gave a small peck to Minerva's cheek and stood to leave. "I'll go for now but would you like me to have Tonks and I come by tomorrow talk about her option?"

"I suppose I mean if either of us are truly not ok with it well find another way."

"Exactly." Minerva leads her out. At the door Hermione stands firmly. "You know I meant what I said before. I don't think you need to look younger or anything its not all that I love about you." Quickly she decides to Leave Minerva to her thoughts more than afraid to hear she wasn't loved in return. She shouldn't expect it back nor did she feel nice about practically over revealing her feeling and running away. When she cleared the castle gates she apparated to the only friend she could think of asking for advice. Once she arrived at the burrow she knocked awaiting an answer from within her long time considered second family.

All the while Minerva's heads spins watching Hermione rush off after saying she loved her for the second time. Not even given enough time to gather herself and return the words. Her mind catches up as the last bit of Hermione's robes whisking out of sight. "I love you too." Comes out but it's to late and Hermione is already to far away to hear. Though slightly hurt and confused she figures she'll just repeat them tomorrow when she sees her again. Even if Tonks is with her.

Returning to her office she settles down at her desk and breathes deeply. It doesn't feel the same anymore as when she was with Hermione. Then it was calm and relaxing now it feels stiff and thick making her miss Hermione more even though she was just there.

"Minerva, you really should go after her." Looking up there's sparkly blue knowing eyes look at her.

"Oh hush Albus. She's in a rush because she embarrassed to love me." Minerva states.

"No I'm pretty sure I heard a very powerful admission earlier and now. Maybe she is afraid you won't love her back. But you dooo!" He adds the latter almost in a sing song Tone Making Minerva roll her eyes at her old friend.

"Well isn't it a little to soon for that I mean I would assume she'd want to get to know me, my past, my dreams, or something." She feels she knows Hermione where she aspires to go and her past years in Hogwarts. Yet Hermione hasn't asked her of her past or her dreams (she still has them).

"Oh my dear Minerva your smart but sometimes your just a blind fool. She's just as smart as you. You think she doesn't know you as you know her. You have never asked her these things yet you know. Besides you have only just begun no need to rush these things." Minerva rises but nods her head in agreement.

"Yes yes your right Albus. Goodnight then Albus." She takes herself to her chambers and finds rest thinking of her unexpected night with Hermione granger her love since her 6th year.

* * *

"Hermione?" A soft pop behind a distraught Hermione made her jump. "Why are you out here?"

"Oh Ginny. I came by I guess nobody heard me I uh was hoping you were here. I guess it makes sense you weren't cuz you were at Tonks's." Ginny grumbles about her family not answering the door but is glad for whatever reason the despite earlier Hermione would come to her for her troubles that are clearly botching her.

"Come in it's getting late you can stay the night and tell me what happened Tonks said it went well when she left." Entering the house the lights are on dim and yet nobody in sight. To which Ginny comments. "First I have to find out why nobody decided to answer the door."

Turns out Ron has made a semi-permanent leave to live with lavender. Molly has been un controllably crying about the possibility of losing another son even it's nothing like losing Fred. Which both girls understand the maternal reason behind it. She's clung to Arthur rather tightly unwilling to losses enough for him to either let Hermione in or save her the uncomfortable situation. George and Percy have gone off earlier and stayed for the time being to visit the joke shop for the first time since Fred passed. Ginny feels guilt sink in as she should be there to support George in such a sensitive time. But she suspects they'll be back soon and it would be wise for her to comfort Hermione and not let her friend think she's intruding.

They make it to her room with plates of food and a pot of tea. Settling down they talk about how Hogwarts is coming along. She hasn't been since after the war ended. She's suppose to have a shift in a few days and in excited to see what's been done. Her family have all had a day in since but nobody has really talked about how it's going. Hermione agrees that it could be just avoiding the thoughts of what it was like so not to bring up thoughts of losing Fred. After a lengthy time they finish eating. It's as if that's the signal for Hermione's heavy topics.

"So what happened with Mcgonagall?" Silence continues for so long Ginny thinks she's not going to get an answer at all. Until Hermione sets down her cup of tea and sighs leaning her head in her hands.

"I messed up, I said I love you I said it before leaving and then ran off because I didn't think she'd say it back."

"Before you left?" Hermione nods in her hands. "But Tonks said you said it when you explained why you were there. She said she still kissed you, they you both.." She fades off a little and Hermione looks up astound because they hadn't doing anything more than kiss when she heard Tonks leave. How long was Tonks listening in?

"We did nothing more than kiss why would she assume we did anything more she left after the first kiss did she not?!" Hermione looks slightly furious.

"Yes yes she did leave that's not what I meant. She said she heard your hearts pounding and felt your bond grow because you two love each other. At least because you admitted it." Ginny quickly corrects herself.

"Well I didn't notice I said it then.. Great so now she probably thinks I don't want to love her.. Maybe she didn't hear the first one." She rambles slightly.

"Hermione you know she listens to everything you say so no I don't think she missed it but you can clarify why you left when you see her again."

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow if Tonks doesn't mind we just want to go over with her what the.. Um change would entail." Ginny gets up, grabs som parchment, and scribbles out a letter quickly and has her owl take it to Tonks.

"There I'll let her know to fire call me tomorrow afternoon." Hermione smiles a thank you. "Now let's get some sleep." They share the bed since they both feel to tired to conjure another bed or leave to take a guest room. Both end up talking some more in bed until neither one can keep sleep at bay anymore and thoughts of their loved ones soothe them into the morning.

* * *

**review please. Giving me your thoughts about characters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Not just any spell 9**

***disclaimer* I don't own harry potter. Just hope you like my creative work.**

This chapter I hope you love because I totally gave into a Ginny and Tonks scene. Also so sorry it's been a long wait I was waiting for reviews. thank you though for views and new followers.

* * *

By noon the next day Ron had made an appearance for breakfast which everyone except Molly found lacking in curtsey. His arrival was with Lavender in tow and rather unexpected. As was Hermione's presence but after clarifying that Ginny brought her in for the night to catch up it was settled, not that there were any qualms against it in the first place. Lavender glared at Hermione non stop unless she was lip locked to Ron's face and even then she seemed to try rubbing it in her face to no avail. It was still understood that she was quite uncomfortable with an ex of Ron's being so close, even if she was part of the golden trio. No it didn't matter now who Ron dated anymore but she had thought he learned the last time how extremely clingy lavender was.

After breakfast Ron made to leave to which Hermione halted by saying she needed to speak to him. Though Lavender expressively hadn't approved Ron at least had enough self of mind to remember all they had been through as a team of close friends. He assured Lavender that he'd be just a minute and stepped out of the room after Hermione. Ginny felt it was her place to tell Ron off for his behavior followed suit.

"What are you thinking being with her again? Didn't you learn last time she's just gonna drive you until you break with her clinginess?" Hermione argued.

"Well maybe it's what I want now someone who won't leave me. Besides what do you care you broke it off after a few kisses?" He rebuttaled. So yeah he was right she did but that didn't make her care less about him Asa friend.

"Well yeah for a good reason I assure you but I'm always here as a friend Ron you can find someone better than Lavender Brown." His hurt face turned soft as a look of thought crossed his face. She hoped maybe he'd listen. Just as she began feeling their conversation had ended Ginny cornered Ron with a pinched glare. One of Weasley heritage.

"You! You can't just leave then pop in and out like you have no line of respect. Mums hurt with losing Fred you leaving to be with someone so soon without any warning makes it like losing another son. Get your shit together Ronald Weasley we're are a family that sticks together. So get rid of the ticket to everyone you love's early deathbed you call a girlfriend and stick with us!" Ron's Adam's apple dropped so hard with a gulp Hermione was sure it would dislocate. Very certain Ginny's point made the effect it was meant to she stomped off.

"Umm I guess I have go fix this mess. Thanks 'mione. I wouldn't say no if you wanted to try again you know." The air shifted quickly from friendly to awkward for Hermione.

"Your welcome Ron but I doubt I'll ever find it in me to like you again let alone compare to the love I feel now."

"What?" His eyes bolted to hers wide. "Love? Who do you love now?"

"Minerva Mcgonagall. You aught to know now since she and I have recently accepted our bond we have and it's grown into something irreplaceable." Her voice doesn't waver nor does it give way for any of the deep ridden fear she has that Ron will shun her forever.

"Mcgonagall?! As in professor?" His mouth flaps open and closed like a fish with no words or sound she takes it as a chance to speak while he is speechless.

"Yes I know it's hard to approve but we have had a bond a long while and I would like your approval though if it helps she wishes to find a way to be with me for as long as I live." She's vague but as she doesn't know what route they are taking for such a life she doesn't wish to reveal what isn't hers to. Almost as if he's heard but doesn't have any idea what he just heard he gapes a moment longer. Hermione can see it in his eyes how he's gathered it up for later to think on as he clears his throat.

"Well I don't know what to say but I'm surprised. I really should get back in their and let Lavender down easy away from here and come back after. Again thanks and if you can let Ginny know I'm sorry." With that her clears the room and Hermione peeks in the kitchen in time to see Ron kiss his mother and say he'll be right back.

When he did arrive back it was an event all together that Hermione knew was coming. She told the family they might want to make them selves ready for a tantrum. Questioning faces stared at the spot Ron left with Lavender curious if it was as it seemed. The small twinkle in Molly's eyes told her she still hoped she and Ron would get back together. Noticing it she adamantly stated he was simply breaking up with her to save himself the stupidity and torture of doing it later on. That she herself was already with someone else. Thankfully before anyone could ask who Ron reappeared. His eyes bulging in slight panic.

"She's lost it, shit! She's coming back." Hermione laughed unable to hide that he hadn't thought this would happen. She pointed in a direction for him to get out of the way and and sure enough Lavander raging with tears apparated back into the Weasley home. If it wasn't and audible groan it was certainly a visible one that filled each face in the room.

"Won-won you can't do this again! please she got into your head again hasn't she? Made you feel she likes you." She attempted to engulf him in a hug but Molly pulled him behind a Weasley front and gave a daring glare at the odd child. Hermione flicked her wrist immobilizing her even if it was jut temporary enough to keep her from getting a hold of Ron. Clearly he hadn't thought of the bad timing to break up with Lavender after having just spoken to Hermione alone. Lavenders sobered herself enough to face Hermione. "How could you be so jealous to break us up again."

"I'm not the reason he broke up with you. After last time you would think you would learn he's just not into you. Unfortunately for you I would feel bad for the poor fellow who is. Ron knows I don't like him that I currently love someone else so shove off and terrorize someone else with your obsessive idea of a relationship before you end up with his best friends and family hexing you for intruding where your not welcome." Hermione's face beat red slightly enjoying the ability to rage vent all the things she hadn't said to Lavender before. With a gasp Lavender and suddenly the lack of ability to breath in anger began to turn blue faced. As a whole the family reached for their wands ready to rid the kitchen and house of a crazy meltdown.

Noting how right Hermione was a desperate breath was taken and instinctively chose to escape while she could. Hermione was sure she wasn't the only one to roll her eyes to a strangled cry in her immediate absence. How Ron could chose to deal with that for even a second after the last time marveled her. Without any indication she left the room to seek out Ginny who by now was already speaking to Tonks. It was already such a long morning she couldn't wait to see if Ginny could get Tonks to travel with her to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see Minerva again and wasn't sure if Tonks couldn't make it if that made her plans to see Minerva void.

The sight of Tonks head in the fireplace though only seen done once before told her they had been talking and she eased into the room as to not interrupt. But both Ginny and Tonks looked at her and beckoned her closer. Even though she knows what she's looking for in question wise she's not sure how to talk about any of this plainly without it feeling weird. Maybe the two can see that and they save her the awkward start of the conversation.

"So you and Minerva want to talk about it." It's not a question more a statement. Hermione nods in agreement.

"If you could just meet me to go see Minerva together this evening?" She asks hopeful

."Is she willing?" Tonks asks.

"We have questions and some reserve but yes we'll listen and think about our options." There was vague nod from Tonks's head in the fire. Tonks tells them she'll be a little while but she'll be around in time and disappears. It's Hermione's job to send and owl to Minerva to remind her she'd be around that night. The certain 'what ifs' floating around in her mind.

What if Minerva didn't love her? What if she did and they didn't find a way to be together for longer?

As the time to leave grew closer Hermione began to panic. Tonks had arrived asked Ginny to watch teddy as while Hermione and she went to see Minerva. The unsettled feeling only grew when they reached the ground outside the gates of Hogwarts. They found the gates sealed and sent a patronus to Minerva for entrance. Tonks had noticed the nerves long before they left and decided to take the time they had to wait to pep talk Hermione.

"What's got you bothered?" Catching Hermione jump from deep thoughts at her voice.

"Uh nothing, I'm just nervous." Tonks doesn't get why since it's not like the two women haven't kissed already.

"What! Why?"

"I told Minerva I loved her twice and the first time I didn't even notice. I ran when I said it because.." She pauses wondering why she is saying this. Her fingers thread her hair before she continues. "I didn't think she'd say it back and suddenly I'd have ruined everything."

"Well that's just silly I'm sure she would have said it back if you didn't run." Tonks said planing on not saying anymore do to Minerva walking up behind Hermione. Her flicking glances as a hint went unnoticed as Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know that now I just hadn't realized I already said it and she probably thinks I'm rushing which I don't want to make her say I love you back if it's not how she feels... Just I'm nervous that I messed up and tonight she'll tell me never mind." Suddenly the stern face of the headmistress melts. Even just for the first time of seeing this side of Minerva she can see the drastic changes like the tears building up or the slackened jaw. Not that she could stop Hermione but now she didn't even get a chance to warn her.

"Nothing is ruined Hermione and I certainly would have said I love you if you had let me." Hermione spins around and turns bright red. Tonks knows she never hear the end of this but at least she suffer the yelling instead of them avoiding each other out of fear. Minerva moves closer taking Hermione by the shoulders. "I do love you very much."

They hug for a minute then Minerva lifts Hermione's chin and kisses her lips lightly. Tonks watches the way Minerva pulls shifting back to her professor Mcgonagall face. It's the only one she'd even known until today. She's sure many people have only seen this Minerva. As soon as Minerva pulled back and Hermione saw her controlled expression Tonks was surprised when she just followed in step all the way back to the castle. Once in the headmistress's office they settled down Hermione closest to Minerva. The situation felt almost like and interview or even interrogation. Tonks waited not sure where things should start.

"I told her we have questions and our own reservation." Hermione said clearing the air.

"Reservations? You don't want to do this if it's an option?" Minerva asked.

"I don't want you to feel you have to." To show her lacking concern of Minerva's figure and age brought herself closer into her side and sighed a sign of comfort. Stern lips curled up despite best efforts to suppress the smile as Minerva looked at Tonks. Tonks didn't dare show any bit of amusement or surprise in hopes she might see more of this one day.

"The only things I wish to know are does it hurt? I only ask since I don't want Hermione to suffer. What side effects will we have? How will we eat?"

"Will you teach us things we'll need to know? Like what kills us and how to stay a secret." Hermione jumps in with her own questions.

"It's like this.. if I change you, or just one of you, you'll be hungry but you can choose like I did. Your first feed is the choice you make though your instinct will be human you can choose to feed off animal. It has to be fresh the first time. My stock at home is all frozen down in my cellar until I need it then it's easy to conjure when I need it. Though I prefer to wait till I'm home. Your vulnerabilities would be hard to determine till you change and adjust. There is one sure way to kill you a stake to the chest along with burning your body. If one happens without the other you'll heal eventually." Both faces before her look stunned but not frightened. In fact as she informs them what will kill them the two look at each other a slight nod shared. She's assuming they just agreed it was ok.

"After you've adjusted I will guide you as long as you think you need. You do need to inform the ministry more so only when you plan on working for them. As for the pain I can't say it's all the same I wouldn't know. It did hurt yes much like it was torture. In the end I find it's worth the amount of pain I felt. I feel fit, rarely tired, I never have a last scar or imperfection. Though I could easily cover mine with my own metamorphmagus ability but for either of you it will be an amazing thing." Nobody said anything at this but Minerva as well as Tonks could tell Hermione had a reason she seemed lost in thought. As soon her face darkened Minerva knew it was best to save her love from feeling she had shown to much. Kissing her temple and holding her close Hermione's eyes became normal again, not a blank cold stare.

"Does it heal scars given magically before you change?" Was all she asked a few minutes after her thoughts settled. Wide eyed due to surprise that Hermione would even have any Tonks thought back to see if she could answer said question.

"Truthfully I don't know. The marks your have from the change are I would say magical and last but it may also be just a symbol long passed down for others to identify you. Why would you ask? perhaps it can be fixed before you change."

With the thought in mind that what she hoped would go away if changed may not Hermione couldn't say she had an opinion either way. She didn't care one way or another if she changed or not simply that Minerva was happy being with her. Today way not the day to bring this up. Raising her eyes determined to cover her lapse earlier and turn this from herself.

"No reason I just assume there are a few things that my not be fixable be it from years ago or from this past year. I have an idea if you two don't mind." Her bottom lip pressed between her teeth as she waited for affirmation. "Minerva's to change first. If she want to still. I'd like to see if I can find anything in the mean time that could be my solution."

"You mean you have a scar that you don't think will heal?"

"Yes." The defeated look didn't follow the tone but she knew as soon as she left Hermione would reveal it to Minerva. Tonks excepted that and asked if there was anything else left. Settling on taking a few days to think things over Tonks left constantly wondering what could have possibly happened over the year on the run? What could have scared Hermione so badly that it couldn't heal? And was it really of magical origin?

* * *

Back inside the office Minerva asked Hermione to tell her what she meant. She looked on as so many emotions reach Hermione's face that had been hidden while Tonks was with them. Something she felt both of them did quite well out of habit. Reaching out for Hermione's hands with all the concern and love she could muster she asked again. One hand shook as it flipped over and settled back in to the open hands below. Peeling back the layers that hid the marking long since scared her mind raced with possible reactions she expected. Non quite as shocking as what really happened. Nimble gentle fingers traced the jagged raised scar that spelled 'mudblood'.

"It happened when bellatrix tortured me in Malfoy manor. She wanted answers about what we were doing and how we go the sword but I knew if I held out she'd be to distracted with her anger and possible loss of what she hid for Voldemort to call him of our capture..." As she went on the more the softness of Minerva's smooth hand still on her arm calmed her. Though it welcomed the tears and Other pouring emotions she still felt safe to let it go. The last thing she remembered was just her own cries no more words before she was lulled to sleep.

* * *

At the Weasley home once again Tonks was happy to see that the family was finally pulling together. Ginny wasn't being opted to be the strength the whole night. Everyone sitting around the fireplace and chatting. When she appeared in the front lawn it was nice to see through a window how they laughed and joked so openly. Teddy seemed to have a claim on Ginny's lap as he clapped along with the family. She was let inside only to be attacked by her little boy around her waist.

"Oh my big boy hope your having as much fun as I think I saw through the window?" She ask Swinging him up to her hip and kissing him in the top of his head. Looking at Ginny she could see a fresh set of laughing lines telling her they both were having a good time.

"I think he has a good way with my family." Ginny says closing the distance to her lips a quick as she can. "Mmm. So how did it go? Hermione didn't come back with you?"

"No they need to think on this, also I think Hermione will be waiting a little bit. She wants to look into healing something that happened to her while she was on the run. Any idea what happened?"

"Other than what happened at Malfoy manor no but from what Harry said it was bad. They didn't see the wounds but they said she was tortured by Bellatrix for hours. She's healed since he said."

"I guess not everything is healed." Tonks said thinking about how hopeful Hermione was that whatever still marred her body might heal. Ginny started back to her family noting what Tonks said and deciding to bring it up later with Hermione. Noticing that Tonks stood still she looked back a little confused. "That's not all I got from talking with them. I think If you don't mind waiting till you've graduated and had a few things in your life decided then we could come back to changing you too."

Ginny wants to be appalled that she doesn't get an option but she's not because she get it. Tonks wants her to graduate and life a little longer than she did, make her last year as stress free as possible. Because god forbid all her pervious years had some sort of drama encircling Harry and who ever followed him. In Tonks's eyes she sees what's close enough to sorrow and knows it's because there's a number of things changing Ginny meant that won't be happening just yet.

Things like being her first protege, being safe from danger a year sooner, and the connection tonk told her about. For what it was worth it didn't make Ginny feel any less sad at the news than Tonks was. If she could she would insist now but she knows she can't because it really does make sense this way. This next year was going to be the longest especially since it was 9 months away from the love of her life. Though they had no reason to smile they entered the room where everyone waited by the fire baring strong smiles. Sure enough Teddy's presence truly did lighten the mood and bring out the cheer in the everyone.

Later in the night Ginny excused herself to spend the night with Tonks. Little thought behind doing so before this time it hit them more seriously. They only had a number of weeks before Hogwarts was fixed up and reopened in time for school to start again. Less and less time till they would be separated most of the year and neither one liked it. The quiet night disrupted by an echo of heavy kissed and long moans. A soft creak in the bed tell tale of a battle for dominance as positions changed. Through the whole house but one room, where teddy slept protected by a silencing spell, a tear of fabric echoed followed by a beautiful symphony of moans. Desire had won out as Tonks grazed over Ginny's breast only to find they reacted instantly.

Not meaning to rip the shirt she offered an apology that was simply swallowed by a hungry mouth. With much more skill this time Tonks undid the bra pulling it off with the bits of shirt still draping Ginny's body. A rush of fluid dripped at her core once perfect globes of milky toned breast left their barrier and bounced once before settling erect. Humming in appreciation before leaning over and kissing her love deeply.

"I love you." Tonks whispered against her lips.

"And I you." They smiled and let their tongues massage each other's.

"Are you sure?" Though it could have meant did she love her Ginny know it was meant for letting them continue. She nodded and whimpered her yes as hot lips wrapped around her cool hard nipples. Her eyes fluttering shut only opening wide with each movement catching fiery glimpses of Tonks eyes. It's only a moment the deep purple eyes boar into her soul before she squeezing the shut screaming her name as she comes. Tonks pushes her delightfully through her fourth orgasm. It's strong and taking over her. She can't breathe, gasps out multiple yes's and please's until there's no more air, and blacks out as she feels herself silently scream out in pleasure.

Tonks soothes the swollen flesh when Ginny's goes limp in her arms. Following the trails of sweat back up her body. Her mind is at peace, she gently scoops up her lover in her arms, and slips her nose in the crook of her neck taking in her scent. Her own eyes close just as she whispers out goodnight to her spent mate.

* * *

**reviews**

This was good right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Not just any spell 10**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter. **

**yes it's short sorry I really wanted to post this then start the next chapter a little after the last scene. No please no tears but it might be sad. You'll see it gets better though. **

**Any ideas please tell me. **

* * *

It's been a few day since I woke up in Tonks's arms the night after she made love to me. It was my first time, it was more amazing than I ever imagined, and I couldn't get enough. I gave her all of me the past few night but not without reveling in having all of her. Though I spent the days at home or at Hogwarts cleaning up we found a way to spend our night together. Dinners together with teddy and time alone talking or wrapped up between the sheets in bed. We would not see each other for mouths before the first hogsmeade trip which I swore I would make it to if it was the last think I did.

One week went by and there had been no word from Hermione or Minerva but I didn't expect there to be it's a big deal. I also understood why Tonks had endless jitters. She was nervous that if they didn't want to follow through that she revealed her secret which one day could come back to bite her In the butt. I did all that could to calm her. Two weeks came which finally led to a letter I received from Hermione.

**_Ginny,_**

**_Since we last talked Minerva and I have made a mutual desicion. I know you and Tonks have waited patiently that is why I decided to write you while Minerva writes Tonks. We would like to meet up somewhere Tonks is comfortable performing what needs to be done. Though you and I may or may not be allowed present I'm not sure. I have news which though breaks my heart it's for the best. If we are un welcomed perhaps I can borrow your ears and ask for a friend in my distress._**

**_Write soon,_**

**_Hermione_**

I couldn't imagine what Hermione could have to say since they were following through they should be happy. I wrote her back later that day and waited till the next day after Tonks was off shift to speak to her to see what Minerva said. Something similar to the letter I received but nothing much into what Hermione mentioned. Though now we finally had a day set for Minerva to change. A few days later we all stood inside the whomping willow. Minerva was familiar with the spot and we all agreed it would be useful for this particularly. Any screams that could be heard would be just a reminder of how creepy the shrieking shack really was.

Hermione and I stood off in the distance not quite comfortable but not too bothered to leave. A small reminiscing between us about the time Harry, Ron, and she sat where we were now as Remus stopped them from killing Sirius. The same night they all realized he was innocent and pettigrew was my family's rat. The actually action of changing looked gruesome and certainly did force my heart as well as Hermione's I'm sure to pound in fright that the limp body of our professor wouldn't open her eyes or wake again. Long hours between when Tonks started draining her only to give her her blood in return we spent in silence. I cringed at the sight of Tonks drinking away the woman's life but I knew it wasn't the end of that life.

We spent the night there waiting and talking. I felt as though I was guarding Tonks as she slept beside Minerva. They passed out after the exchange not having time to even clean themselves up. Hermione the more talented of us cleaned them with hardly any effort. Her was quietness pushing me to ask about her letter. There were a few times I'd see her staring as if it was her last time. By the third time I got fed up and demanded answers.

"Why the hell do you look like your not going to be seeing her after tonight? She'll wake up! Stop worrying."

"I'm not going to be seeing her after tonight." My mouth gapes. "We agreed I need to finish my schooling so if I teach at Hogwarts in the future kids don't think I didn't earn what I really have. If I go back I can't be with her like this."

"Oh" I get it I mean I do Tonks and I were about to do this ourselves but we couldn't. Then again we didn't have this kind of risk. "I'm guessing you don't want to hide it. I mean you two are the smartest witches I know surely if anyone had a teacher/student affair to hide you two could do it." All she did was nod back at me although I could see the tempting look in her eyes. It was there and then gone again as she looked at Minerva.

"I couldn't risk it for her. I-" what ever else she was going to say was suddenly cut off with a whimper sound from her lover 'Temporary ex-lover?'. Another whimper closer to a cry of pain this time and she was making her way over to her side.

"Don't." Tonks muttered before sitting herself up. She looked weak and I stood at her side to help her stand. "She's going to be like this I will have to hold her down when it gets closer to the end. I need rest and blood." Her eyes shift to me, a involuntary shiver goes down my spine. I know she's looking to me so I can retrieve her blood we brought with her but the look in her gaze has me feeling a number of things thrll and fear among them.

"What if I can comfort her?" Tonks shrugs as she drinks half her container in just a few gulps.

"You might but if she smells you that close she might also be in a state to bite you. If you want her to choose animal blood let her be." With that she drinks more and we are sitting in the same strange silence I pulled Hermione and I from. I sigh at my ruined efforts and lean into Tonks's side more than happy to feel her in my arms knowing she's awake.

"Are you ok? You looked sick when you were.. drinking from her." I asked seeing how she looked better now than she did at the time.

"I'm fine I just don't like the taste since I didn't have that my first time when I changed. It's a reflex not her." I hummed letting my head fall to Tonks's chest and seeing the understanding expression reach Hermione.

* * *

I woke from a deep sleep exhausted and alight with pain as if it originated in my veins. I couldn't move myself but my body clenched and my voice cried out loudly. I knew something was wrong though I couldn't think straight enough to remember what has happened to be like this. A few scuffling sounds give me hope for help but I feel a pressure on my already heavy body it reacts without me giving any message to. It feels like a lot of force I'm using but the pressure won't move. A flash of being buried alive crosses my mind but somehow I know that's not it. The searing pain makes my ears ring just as voices start up so now they sound muffled.

"Get.. Deer.. Waking up...she... feed." I thump hard at the last word as if it's my reason for living. Minutes, hours, or and eternity passes before I stop thrashing for release and open my eyes slowly. Blurry figures hover above me the pressure holding me down is a person with bright hair instantly I think of Tonks and the rest comes back to me. Sure enough my vision clear and brown wavy hair line the face of my love. A soft snort brings my attention to the deer I remember hearing about. I croak my throat dry and my stomach aches with hunger. I know I can't hold off I look to Tonks my maker, then to Hermione my love with pleading eyes, and hope they see my eyes fall hungrily on the deer.

"Back up Hermione Ginny. Give me the leash of the deer." Taking the leash she leads the terrified deer to me. My intense stare has it bucking and pulling back. The only thing to bring my gaze away is hearing Hermione wince in pain. Looking at her I see Ginny caring for a gash on her forehead. Towel in hand blood coating it is patting away the blood still on her head. I growl at the sight though I feel more hungry than concerned though I want it the other way around.

"Shit! Move Ginny!" Tonks says that's when I realize I'm no longer under her hold and I'm headed straight to Hermione baring my fangs. I try multiple times to stop, to retract my fangs, but I'm stuck watching myself go. It's not like I can't feel the tingle in my body that grows the closer I get. Rapidly turning into a pain in my heart i know it's there telling me I'm going to hurt my mate. "No!" Tonks shouts as Ginny steps in front of me in defense and a powerful force crashes into me. I curse at the broken rips I received but thankful because now I have a sense of myself back. I groan sitting up slowly. Tonks is gone in back holding the deer in front of me. "Eat this not my fucking girlfriend." I comply not willing to piss her off more.

I didn't think that feeding would be like this. Once I started I couldn't stop due to the same intense feeling I had moments ago. This satisfies me much better and I don't have to hurt Hermione I tell myself. Sighing as I release the drained deer I look up around me, quick to find her.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to attack you my love." I whisper feeling embarrassed. She leans down beside me places her hand on my blood stained cheek. The warmth that fills me at her touch has me nuzzling her hand. "My mate." I say aloud not quite intending to but glad as her heart skips a beat then beats faster. She cleans me with a small spell and engulfs me in a hug. Already I know I can't follow through with our plan to not stay together but I'm sure she will. I ease my arms around her back and run my hands in small circles. Her lips brush my neck assuring me how she feels about me even more. It doesn't save me the pain when she pulls away and runs out the shack crying out 'I love you my mate.' I know she's trying to save me but all I can feel is absolutely broken.

* * *

**reviews!**

**ok so yeah I know I'm a jerk but imaging the possibilities here. Anyone have input let me know. Next chapter I soon I hope. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Not just any spell 11**

***disclaimer* I do not own Harry potter.**

So some things before you read. I desperately opinions. Mainly on one part for this chapter.

Reki (It's a real therapeutic modality.) I use it in my own line of work. Though I didn't reveal anything more than ritual I was curious if it's something I should not put in here.

Other things I'm interested in hearing about is if you guys are happy with how this story is going This far, how do you like my versions of characters I've introduced, and finally if I bring Harry in how would you feel with a little head to head conflict later on with him and Tonks.

**excuse my errors I swear I am trying to keep up with corrections. **

* * *

As headmistress I have to survey every thing before the students come. The castle is completely finished with repairs which I'm proud to be the head of and thankful for all the work the people put into it. Every student not killed or currently healing from their war injuries are enrolled. The lists is long but I've checked it twice both times stopping at her name. 'It's like a test, a crazy hard testament of my love for her.' I exclaim inwardly. We've been dancing around this for months, now school is starting back up tomorrow night and I haven't seen her for a week.

The time apart before school starts is the first time we have been and I feel it killing me slowly. Of course it's really not though she wouldn't know either way since I haven't told her the mate bond exists. I only have to survive the weekend then she'll be here even if it's just as a student. I sigh unable to continue with the number of things that need to be done right now. My bond tugs heavily for the fifth time this evening and I'm more than happy to oblige to thoughts about Hermione right now to ease the feeling I get when we're apart to long.

_Flashback (the day after)_

_"Minerva I'm glad you let me in after what I did last night." Hermione sat down in front of Minerva in the headmistress's office having yet to look at Minerva. Her nails bitten at and eyes wearing bags underneath. Minerva could tell clearly her love had spent the whole night worried she had messed up their future by running out._

_"None sense dear, you did what you had to. Simply put I would cave if you weren't determined to see this through. For your future I want this and I'll make sure I do my best to keep this professional when the time comes." She stood and rounded the desk placed a palm to Hermione's cheek. "But I refuse to until I get a list of my students and you are on it. I refuse to stop this just yet." With that her hand quickly slipped under her chin and lifted those brown eyes to her eyes. They were burning a bright emerald green. Hermione saw just how stunning the woman looked but had no time to note it aloud for her because her lips were captured mere seconds after seeing her._

_There's a pause then suddenly the hesitation slips away. The words sink in and they make so much sense. Feeling herself relax Hermione returns the kiss with all the love she has. Her being is shaken by the power circulating them not sure if it's Minerva's new aura or if it was their pure passion in this moment. After a long while Hermione managed to back away and gasp for air. A smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes._

_"When my name come in on your list?" Hermione inquired._

_"Then I'll be on my best behavior and keep this, us, as professional as I can." Choosing her promised words carefully because a when a Mcgonagall makes a promise they never break it. With a chaste kiss Minerva pulled Hermione straight up and flush to her head to toe. Waning strength caused her knees to give and moan to escape her throat both which Minerva caught lovingly. Feeling Hermione leaning in deeper she slowly backed up into her desk. Spun Hermione round landing her perfect curves on the edge of it. By instinct Hermione's legs parted enough to let Minerva settle between them. They fit together perfectly their heated centers resting against each other. The feeling of that alone sent Minerva almost wild. Her fingers grazing her mates sides to just under her breasts. A quick flick of her thumb over hardened nipples and she was ready to rip Hermione's clothes of there and make love to her, worship her, but Hermione proved to her she was yet to be lost completely with one word._

_"St... Min, oh mhmm. Wait!" Although stumbling over her words as Minerva's lips found the nape of her neck she succeeded in that one word. Minerva pulls back stunned and a little hurt having thought they we ok to be together until at least two weeks before school starts. "It's um not that I don't want this, that, Minerva. It's that it's my first time.." She blushes slightly embarrassed to say so. "Actually it's the fact when we do do that I don't want to give it up when I start school. I'm sorry"_

_Not willingly a tear dripped down Hermione's cheek. She wasn't sure why she wanted to cry the feelings were all right it wasn't like she didn't want Minerva in the worst way because she really did. Almost stunned at the sight of raw emotion that Hermione had never shown in these recent years her body act before her mind could even catch up. Reaching out Minerva caught the tear with her thumb then she followed through with a trace of the soft cheek. A hearty chuckle echoes the room causing Hermione's brow to scrunch._

_"Don't be sorry dear, I understand. I would never push you and when we do have our first time it will be perfect because you want it and the time is right." Deep inside Hermione thinks she'll have to hope this resolve she has now will survive a year. Because when she thought Minerva was beautiful before she was magnificent now. Truly her features strikingly anew. Lines had filled in with plump freshness, wrinkles vanished, and from parts Hermione has felt thus far she's even firmer than before. Much of the figure Minerva had before she assumed was due to the animagus._

_Understanding her mate Minerva withdrew her body from between her legs though it truly did feel like home. If she hadn't it would have taken so much more restraint later. Taking an offered hand before her Hermione eased of the desk only to feel as if she might give at the knees. Not as surprised as she should be to find her silk panties slippery completely coated with her juices. Biting back a moan at the sensation not wanting to push Minerva's self control over the edge._

_"Thank you." She tried covering her heavy pant. Minerva simply smirked proud of her effect on her future lover._

_"Quite welcome love might I suggest a shower, I hardly think I can keep from kissing you right now let alone more while you smell so... Delicious."_

_"Then kiss me." So she did, deeply and lovingly. Letting Hermione pull back she moved to the other side of her desk willing to work while she waited waited for Hermione to shower. Hermione to tempted to care about the inevitable constricted passion to follow banished her clothes easily in front of Minerva forcing her to have to gasp in unnecessary breath. Strutting away to the personal back rooms of the office she pauses at the door way. "You coming?" She said before vanishing in the room leaving Minerva slack jawed watching her go._

_"Damnnn!" She groaned out undoubtably sure she had to steel her own desires to survive the rest of her day with the woman. It was worth it and she wasn't willing to miss moments like this just because they couldn't make love. "This will just make it the best night of both your lives when the time comes" she tells herself as she quickly follows Hermione into the shower stripped naked as well._

_(End flashback)_

A slight knowing cough pulls me from my thoughts. When I look up at the row of portraits lining they settle on the only man in my life's how knew me well enough to know just why my work was at pause. His eyes sparkle the same as they use to though I myself can not figure out how. I feel my self redden from my neck up having been caught. Since that night I have received and awry of opinions from the numerous previous headmasters. Not all of them deeming me unfit, only the oldest of them thought that.

"Thinking of her again Minerva I wonder whatever will you two do when she's here everyday." Albus teases. "I think you too certainly have built the dam now I expect it should give soon."

"I have myself under control Albus you'd do well not to underestimate me on this." Just as I remember it his laugh filled the room. While I didn't know what that meant in how much he expected from me I knew he didn't care if I failed or not. Remembering his words after Hermione left that evening. 'Love is love I just want you to be happy for once.' Though it wasn't a whole agreement between the portraits it was still his words I took to heart.

Today was the last day I could freely guiltlessly think of Hermione the way I have been even if last week was the last time they spent together as a couple. Now they were just teacher and student. Up until she steps foot in the castle I want to think of her as my love, my mate, not a student. I just hope when I do see her I can see her vis versa. Knowing me one look in her eyes and I'll be fighting to stand where I am so not to kiss her in front of the entire school. Knowing there is nothing more I can do now that I've lost myself in thoughts of Hermione I set aside my paperwork for tomorrow. It's a little early in the evening but not to early to get ready for my weekly time with Tonks. She has become a great force in my control since my change.

Showered, dressed, and a quick walk of the castle grounds to the gates for a much needed stroll in fresh air I apparate to our meeting spot for tonight. Originally it was the shrieking shack but with all the students coming and these meetings being something that might be regular even through the year we worked out a new spot less obvious of my comings and goings. After arriving at the edge of woods I walk briskly to a familiar clearing. No trees looming blocking out the sky, a stream not to far in on the other side of the field, and safely in the middle of no where. I easily began to like it here realizing how peaceful it was.

Sitting down the plushy damp grass I started my recent practice of meditation. It was good for building my patience. Patience was one thing in never had before yet now I could sit till dawn. I only did it once but tonight I wouldn't be surprised if I sat here longer. After an hour of quiet Tonks appeared with a long heavy sigh. I knew I was pulling her away from Ginny on their last night together which unlike my relationship or lack there of with Hermione they held no restraints between them physically or sexually.

"Gezz how long have you been here? Your aura is more visible than usual." Though we didn't have life in us we had much more energy than normal. Learning to control it was vital since it tied into our inner beast. Uncontrolled emotions put to many people at risk and with my Scottish temper nobody would be safe except my mate and maker. I found that out when I paid the Weasley's a visit with Hermione. Due to over hearing a raging red head boy making his moves on my mate. Growling as I entered the room Hermione saved the poor former student by stepping in front of him and softly demanding I leave him be. The shear amount of fear in his eyes gave me some childlike pride before I snapped over her shoulder my claim on her. Though the statement brought on a disapproving look I knew she was glad to be mine. I choose to kiss the wounded look away with a loving kiss.

Needless to say after that and a stern talking to about my jealous actions I put more effort into these meditations. Working on a type of meditation that helped with healing and calming through energy. Reki, it wasn't widely know but Tonks had been taught as her maker had her. You only learned through a line that went back to the first few teacher there were. I had made it through my first two levels quickly, working my way into the last level seemed to be taking much longer. Generally it took months between each level but I pressed through like a natural Tonks said. Currently I disagreed with her statement about my aura it felt to thick with negativity.

"I need you to clear my chakra for me it's too negative." She nods and conjures some sage and her shaker. This part of our ritual she starts slowly as I close my eyes again to find a center. Myself with the earth drawing in new energy, as if reading minds we begin signing out the symbols we both memorized, and she begins using the shaker to break up the negative energy around me. Moments later with wandless magic I'm sure I smell a newly lit bundle of sage burning. I breath it in while pulling in new clean energy from where I connect with the earth.

Breathing out I in vision the negative energy leave through my pores. I feel lighter still I press on till every symbol is done and copied at least three times. I tend to use my tongue like I was taught while meditating, against the roof of my mouth. I'm focused on my breathing the sage filling me each time. After we finish i sit still a little longer I sense Tonks sit beside me. Together we meditate sage and shaker now gone until her aura matches mine with much ease.

"Thank you, I believe this time I'm much calmer than I was last time." We both stand seeing the way our auras linger in a matching purple. Though mine is easily broken from it feels wonderful right now.

"Yes now we need to get you to focus it to stay this way through a whole day." She chuckles knowing it's easier said than done. How about a quick feed then I really should get back? Ginny told me before I left if she was sleeping when I got back I'd have to wait till Christmas Hogsmeade to feel her again." I smile god forbid I tell her Hermione and I have chosen to wait. I don't know what she would do to torture me more. My aura instantly flickers before I breath in calmly determined to spend the rest of the night peacefully feeding so I can return to work prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

**P.O.V Ginny**

The next day I feel greatly satisfied with they way I spent my night with Tonks before leaving today. I waited up as long as I could for her and just when I thought Mcgonagall might keep her to long a loud crack wakes me up. I smirked and attempted to fake sleep to no avail as Tonks informed me kneeling in front of me that she knew otherwise. We certainly made good on our time before i had to sleep. As I yawn now finally making it to an empty train compartment and settling in I know I stayed up a little to late. Having been on my feet all day racing around getting things ready to go because I forgot to pack two nights ago when mum told me to. Not entirely my fault since I was swept of my feet by Tonks that night for a surprise dinner. I figure Hermione will come find me when she's done with prefect rounds in the mean time it can rest up.

An hour later the glass of my compartment slides open though I should know it's Hermione still I react with a jolt to the person scuffling as they got in. She whispers and apology placing her luggage next to mine above us. She's already dressed in her robes as per usual for Hermione. We've grown closer over this summer than we have been the entire time we've known each other. We have something in common now. We are the ones forced to wait a year to join our lovers in living for eternity.

"Hey I bet your excited to see Mcgonagall again, don't know why you haven't seen her in over a week." I said only to catch a spark in her eyes which quickly dulled into almost sad look. "What?"

"I'm excited but not entirely happy since it won't be the same." I sit up very interested.

"Explain." I demand not giving any room to avoid me. I don't contain my gasp when she says they aren't a couple my blood boils having imagined Mcgonagall blowing Hermione off. Instead I end up thumping her on the back of her head when she explains it was a mutual thing and that they haven't seen each other to get use to the boundaries they will have to follow. "Why the hell would you two stop? how can you? You know it hurts them when we are away for to long." She looks at me confused. "Shit! Don't tell me she didn't tell you cuz I know you to have given in and kissed and had sex right." It was a statement knowing how impossible it was for Tonks and I to not give in.

"Tell me what? And for your information we have not made love yet ...just kissed." _What! _I think to myself shocked they are stunning together how have they avoided it.

"Well the kiss is really what makes the bond anyways. Intimate contact with your mate is all you need for the bond. It's irresistible." I state matter-of-factly.

"Bond?"

"Oh boy..can't you feel her sometimes?" She nod warily. "That's the bond, she can feel you, and it makes you both realllly want to mate to make it stronger." Her face fills with relief and frustration. I assume she had to many other ideas in her head about what she was feeling and most of them blaming herself and finding out that Mcgonagall had not informed her bothers her. She likes to know everything she can and hates thinks she's wrong or doing something wrong. Inside I can't help but wish to be a fly on the wall when those two are alone for the first time again.

* * *

**P.O.V Hermione **

This year the train ride felt so much longer though a number of things could have been at fault all of which had to do with my mental state. First I spent the whole first hour zoned out in the prefect compartment due to wondering how I would feel seeing Minerva after a week or so apart. I didn't feel my emotions where buried deep enough. Then again much like my entire summer I wondered if they were just mine. I thought I was crazy feeling like I had somehow connected with Minerva to feel hers too. I couldn't explain it that is until Ginny told me about her and Tonks's mate bond, that Minerva and I too shared. Now I was trapped in endless thoughts of worry how was I going to survive a year of torture knowing how she feels, knowing we have a pull between us, and why she didn't tell me? She's told me so much like how she and Tonks meditate, (now I know I felt those times for sure.) when she's off feeding, and how her inner beast effects her.

This new information threw me for a loop I had half thought It was all in my head. Minerva was defiantly going to hear about this when I see her next. Ginny knows it and I'm sure with how I feel right now Minerva knows it too. I hate surprises and this as nice as it is to know I'm connected to Minerva in this way is one I didn't like. Thankfully the train stops giving me something to focus on for the time being. I grab my things and get Ginny's since she shorter than me and we leave together. I believe I even hear a giddy giggle from her as we head to the castle on the carriages, thestrals no longer invisible to most of us returning students.

We enter the gates greeted by professor flitwick checking in each student. Minerva behind him greeting as well in an effort to give a sense of comfort in returning to Hogwarts. Our eyes meet where I can see her give me a look of fear and deepest apologies for whatever caused me to be mad at her. I give her a half forgiving smile and she quickly brings her eyes back to the fifth year in front of her.

Flitwick quick glances up and back down to check me in. Minerva visibly shivers when our eyes meet this time long enough everything vanishes around us. Until I speak first. Watching her read through the lines.

"Evening professor, nice to see you again I do hope our first night back doesn't keep you to late tonight." I smile and walk on feeling twinge of nerves through what I now know is our bond. 'Tonights gonna be one testy night.' I think heading inside with Ginny ready to for the night to finish quickly.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**this isn't the end I hope your still interested. If you have anything to add feel free to review or private message me. **

**Followers thank you so much for your adds. I'll work hard to keep this steady don't give up hope on my Minerva and Hermione pairing. I find that that adding them is when my views picked up so sorry if Ginny and Tonks's parts haven't made much and appeal to you. I'm trying to find and equal way to have both pairs. Thank you for your patience in my story as well as my new chapter updates. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Not just any spell 12**

***disclaimer* I don't own harry potter and all mistakes are mine. Not beta'd so still enjoy.**

**I'm sorry for the delay as short chapter. It's going to get better. **

**Honestly nobody is giving much on ginny and Tonks si it's hard to keep the plot between them coming but I'm doing my best. **

* * *

Minerva couldn't focus no matter what she tried to do. Her food was probably cold not that she had checked in the last twenty minutes. Her focus has been on two particular things. One was reflecting on the hidden message Hermione had given at the gates. The second was the swirl of emotion she felt earlier on Hermione's way to Hogwarts. Were both of them tied together? She didn't know how to explain it maybe it was just part of their bond but when Hermione was mad earlier she knew it was at her. Her only plan to figure out why was to hold her after when the prefects came to see her for their first day back. Tonight after dinner but before curfew they had to report to her office as they did every year to their headmistress.

After a good amount of students began leaving, to turn in for the night or do whatever it is they must do before curfew, the great hall Minerva excuses herself. If Hermione is coming to her later she has to be prepared to face her in front of others. Her bond is not aching as bad anymore now that she has seen her and knows she is close but it pushes her to want to kiss her boldly even at moments in front of so many others.

Hermione watched Minerva leave and can only guess by the amount left on her plate when she goes that she is as nervous as she is. She herself has eaten, though not much, more than Minerva though. Leaving was easy enough just following Ginny to the common room no matter how awkward it felt not being around her two best friends of 7 years. Halfway back Hermione noticed a habit Ginny often did when she was nervous and called her out on it.

"Your tugging at your sleeves Ginny what's up?"

"What?"

"When you're nervous or worried you tug at your sleeves." Which oddly enough happened to be usually when she wore long sleeves or robes. Now she was curious to figure out what she does without them. "So what is it?"

"Oh um I just got a letter before dinner when I went to send a letter to Tonks. I didn't read it first but I should have and gave Tonks heads up. I don't even know if she knows. I don't want her to think I'm lying while I'm here." Hermione grabs Ginny's twitching hand, her fingers wildly tugging the fabric they could reach. She was rambling and not in a good way because even she certainly couldn't keep up or make sense of it.

"Shhh.. Ok now try again and explain what the hell you afraid you'll hide from her."

"Well Harry sent me a letter says he and cho was a mistake and her intends to be late but that he will be here tomorrow. He wants to start over.. If she hears about this she'll think I intended to lie and cheat while he's here with me. I would never! I mean how can he think I even want anything now?" Hermione's eyes pop in surprise how the heck was this at all going to end well. Harry was her best friend only by a year difference but now Ginny and she knew much more about each other than Harry had ever let her tell him. Ginny and she seemed to have a healthy give and take relationship not like with the boys. So when push came to shove, when Harry and Ginny asked her to choose, or when Tonks misunderstood and Ginny needed a defender Hermione knew where her place was.

Having yet to set up her bunk she convinced Ginny to join her and they talked it out. Hermione let her send a letter to Tonks with her owl to help clear the air and make Ginny settle down. Knowing by recent experience how weird and worried it would be for Minerva if Ron was to show up wanting to woe her Hermione tried to get her to tell Harry right away instead of avoid it and have him think she could love him again. She had witnessed Minerva's jealousy rage once when Ron hit on her while Minerva was around. Being sure that if Ginny wasn't around like Hermione was things would get very ugly quickly between Tonks and Harry.

Having some time to herself after Ginny went to bed for the night Hermione took the long walk to the headmistress office just as she had to do the last year she was at Hogwarts for prefect duty. She hadn't really thought about what she would do yet but she had thought about forgiving Minerva for holding out information. Not quite sure if she was ready to see her alone yet she let her fingers twirl her wand in her grip. One of her own nervous habits. Meeting up with a few of the other prefects along the way her thoughts evened out to what she was suppose to focus on.

So far she had stumbled on two couples overly showing PDA. One already half stripped in their compartment durning the train ride. She'd confiscated serval banned magical objects from the joke shop. Minerva wasn't going to like the out come but then again hearing that she wasn't the only strict prefect made her feel less like a snitch and more on safety patrol. Cautious that many would use such a relieving time to sneak dangers into one of the more secure places in the wizarding world.

Pretending not to know the newest password when she and the group arrived at the gargoyle she let someone else open the passage. The stone gargoyle slid behind the staircase and each of them stepped on as it started spiraling up to the main office. The meeting felt like a vortex was sucking all the oxygen from the room. One everyone was speechless with the surprise of seeing professor Mcgonagall in actual lighting. The shock made almost a good cover for how strange the air felt between star pupil and favored teacher. Almost because it was impossible to miss the look in Hermione's eyes.

Though it was never mentioned through the meeting when it ended and the other students left to go to beat the curfew it was all they could talk about. The idea wasn't to surprising seeing how the two were so alike but knowing them they probably hadn't even acted on it because they were to good to shoes to mess up. That's what they thought but back in the office Hermione quietly stare at minerva until it becomes to much. She watched minerva lick her lips and swallow hard. As tempting as it was to give into the obvious desire her future lover felt Hermione shook her hear with determination.

"You can look all you want minerva but you won't get a bit of what you want until you tell me why you decided not to tell me about the mates bond." Minerva's eyes went wide all desire sunk with her heart in her gut.

"I- uh." She stuttered. "We- fuck 'mione I didn't wanna make this harder on you than it already is. Knowing the details wouldn't have helped with keeping us what you want, Professional. I thought that if you did know you'd feel guilty and not come back to school so we'd be together or you'd force something that will only hurt us both." Hermione ponders that and can accept it but there's more.

"So I was just suppose to think I was crazy, to clingy, going to fast while you knew what it was." Honestly that's how she felt and her extreme distance had been mainly for that reason not wanting to freak minerva out. "I thought I was getting to attached to quickly when really it's the bond pulling me to you because it hurts you to stay away from me. You couldn't tell me.. Why?"

There's a sudden fire in Minerva's eyes making Hermione shiver. It's a mix of anger or frustration and love. A twitch above her eyebrow before Hermione knew it a spew of words caught her off guard. The tone filled with regret instantly leaving Hermione feeling as though she forgiveness was much easier now.

"Because I didn't want to make you feel obligated, that being my mate meant you couldn't find other ways to be happy until we could be together. I didn't want to make you feel you had no choice because you do 'mione. You say the word any word and I'll let you do what you need to no matter what my inner beast says."

Slack jawed Hermione recovered quickly and was on her in a moments notice. Her lips bruising Minerva's and her tongue diving in between her loves. She felt more passion than ever as Minerva gave in with her own bruising force. Nibbling her bottom lip as they parted. Hermione's mind racing to catch up having been ditched the moment she heard Minerva's reasoning behind not telling her about the bond.

"Hermione.. I lo-" before she can make her statement there's a sudden knock and the two rip apart. Both are hoping her whispered words and total confession moments earlier wasn't heard. Fixing herself in anyway she can think she might possible need having lost herself in the moment she looked to Hermione for affirmation that she was fine. Hermione nodded and quickly looked down feeling guilty. Hopefully minerva wouldn't be mad after tonight. "Enter"

The door opened to filch and Harry Potter 'fuck' was practically everyone's thought. Hermione glowered at Harry and minerva at filch yet filch glared at Hermione and Harry seemed to have his at Mcgonagall. Not that he really knew what was between the two but his suspicions had been there since her heard she was a lesbian.

"He was at the gate Madame, saying you knew he was arriving but he was early.. I didn't believe him so I had to come check. Did you want me to take this other child to her dorms maybe I could handle the detentions she's received for you." Hermione couldn't believe filch's assumptions. She managed to stand taller and glare at him with something as equal to what her love gave.

"There will be no need he is in fact meant to arrive tonight no leave him and return to your own chamber I shall take them myself." Grumbling on his way out she waved for Harry to enter her office further and sit. A flickering glance over to Hermione she could see partially what she felt in her mates eyes, then back to Harry who wore a knowing look. "So you truly wish to participate this year for your final year Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. I know I'm later than the others I was simply securing a number of things before returning." He said leaving much to wonder about. "May I turn in for the night?"

"After paper work. Then Miss Granger can walk back with you least you two run into a teacher I'll give you a note."

For Hermione she was sad there wasn't a chance before leaving to have a moment alone with minerva but even so their eyes said so much. Whilst Harry was busy they kept eye contact in the silence and knew without a doubt they would be ok in the end. Not that there was much clarification as to what would happen between them from now on throughout the rest of the year. Would they be able to risk other moments alone again? Or maybe that was enough of a scare to make them follow their own previous guidelines.

Minerva's once sea green now emerald eyes saw her soul in her own brown ones Hermione was certain. It might have frightened her at what she could see given her past year had it not been for the amount of love she saw pouring back at her. By the time Harry sighed signing the last of his paper work both women felt satisfied leaving things as they were till another time. With not much more than a polite professional goodbye Harry followed by Hermione walked back to the dorm. Harry the first to break the silence.

"You know you'll lose everything if your caught right." Hermione froze her mind racing but she forced and expression of confusion before her could turn and notice her panic.

"What do you mean? We have a pass and..." She tried playing stupid to no avail. Harry just butted in again.

"You know what I mean your interest in Mcgonagall." She snorts and glance at him, it's obvious he's sure of what he says. She sighs an fakes the best derailing story she can think of.

"Ok fine I like her but I'm sure it's just a crush and sides have you seen her it's like she suddenly looks 30 years old. Just don't start ok? no lecture I get I can't and wouldn't I just need to find someone else to distract me till I'm over whatever this is." Her heart clenches at her own words. It would break if she didn't believe in completely a different story that her heart beat out.

"Yeah and that sounds fair on whom ever you decide to string along." A flash in Hermione's eyes makes him gulp.

"Me! And what about you and fucking cho...or how about letting ginny think you cared. You know you two are never gonna happen right?"

"What's that suppose to mean what do you know?"

"You'll find out in the morning I'm sure." She states then he huffs and storms off leaving her in the dark with no pass. She cusses and follows but doesn't attempt to keep up. A few portraits attempt to scold her for being out but she keeps walking until she land right into the newest transfiguration teacher for lower classes.

"What's this first night back and your already up after curfew?"

"No I- yes but sir I was with professor Mcgonagall and another classmate she gave us a pass."

"Well then where is it? Where is your other classmate? Hmm?" Hermione cusses again aloud and receives a unsympathetic stare.

"I was following him but he got mad and ran back to the dorm ahead of me... Along with the pass."

"Well even so your language and lack of respect is appalling. A prefect too I must say I don't wish to do this but perhaps a night worth or detention will suffice in getting you back in the game of things. Since you're a griffindor I must think headmistress has some if not a lot of the up most respect and trust in you an I don't wish to be the bad guy on the first night I'll notify her that you are to serve with her." She groans at her luck only to suffer another scolding before being allowed to finish the ten minute walk to her dorm.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Okay so see gonna be more Ginny and Tonks. Anyone excited for a detention scene... I am. **

**Ok on to the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Not just any spell 13**

***disclaimer*** i don't own Harry potter. All mistakes are truly and sadly mine.

Soo surprise I'm updating quick this week. Possibly one more chapter tonight but we'll see. I do like that my story is coming out pretty much how I want even better at some points thanks to you Guys. Thank you and please enjoy as well as review for me.

* * *

"God dammit Harry take your hands off me. I'm not even close to into you anymore and your going to end up losing any chance in a friendship if you can't handle this or yourself." I hear this as I'm bolting downstairs still dressed in pjs. After the last thundering comments I heard moments ago I knew ginny and Harry were having their first confrontation. I stumbled out into the common room bouncing on one foot having stubbed my toe. My entrance peels the two from each other if only for a second.

"I know you are just mad at me for giving cho another try but I came back for you.. I know you still care about me." Harry returns with utterly no concern for me, his best friend of seven years. Striking a different type of nerve now I forget my stupid sore toe and stomp up between them. My back to Ginny so she knows I'm defending her.

"Harry back off now if I hear anything else about your hands on her or harassing her like this again I'll take points and seek detention for you. Your causing a commotion and it only day one." My hands fold from stretched out to land on my hips to emphasize my decision. He's shocked that I have stood up for Ginny and not him. 'God I'm not in the mood for this' I think to myself simply because I've barely slept due to fact of receiving my first detention ever the night before. Harry can see he's at a loss and storms off out of the Griffindor dorm. Turning to Ginny I can see small tears building up in her eyes. I tuck her into my arms and lead her back up stairs so I can succeed in changing my clothes without more issues.

Afterwards we begin making our way down to breakfast Ginny is quiet but I get why she just wants Harry to accept her friendship and him trying to touch her or kiss her only made her feel used for physical attraction and needs. Though she wouldn't say much more It infuriates me that they had only kissed or done second base before and now he wants it all. We sit close to him but choose not to talk. Ginny asks me something near the end of breakfast, I try to react fast and look at her not at minerva, but I'm caught thank good only by her.

"I'm sorry what?" I give her a sincere look.

"Why didn't you come back by curfew last night?" 'Oh'

"I had to stay and inform minerva of something's... Prefect things." Harry snorts "then Harry showed up and I just waited to walk back with him. By the way you owe me you pompous ass. I got my first detention ever because you walked off with the pass."

"Shit, I didn't mean to Hermione really I thought you were right behind me."

"No I didn't want to race the halls after you. Professor keenie gave me detention thinking as a prefect I needed it to get my focus back on rules." Ginny laughs after which she says.

"You learning to focus on rules...that's like making you learn how to breathe." The entire table hears and joins in laughing. 'Ugh just kill me now.' I think to myself as my face reddens.

"Eh hem." I jolt around and raise my eyes to emerald ones.

"P-professor." I stutter

"I was informed you were caught last night without your pass which I remember giving you. Though I wouldn't dare give you detention for that if I remembered I must say I was shocked to hear you were vulgar and bluntly rude to our newest professor once being found. He is correct in my disappointment and finding it appropriate that I should serve your detention. Thursday after dinner my office don't be late." Her voice gives me goosebumps all from the thrill that I had never experienced this before. The fact that behind the stern look and cold voice was her Scottish husky one that I knew she was trying her hardest to cover. This was as tempting to her as it was for me. "Your behavior and prefect image better shape up before then or I shall add more. Am I understood."

I can't speak, I can't breath, I nod adamantly and swallow thick saliva that had built up. Taking my silent nod as her answer she swept off through the great hall most likely to her office in private to deal with what I could only hope was the same desire I had now. The table is whispering and all I can hear suddenly in one conversation.

"My gods did you see professor Mcgonagall she looks...looks stunning like she's early 30's or something."

"Yeah I'd bang that now, she wouldn't even be able to get out of bed to do her job." I couldn't help the growl escaping my throat but I forced myself up and beyond the great halls door before I let it go completely. 'Ahhhh!' I yell aloud and in my head. I wanna punch a wall maybe more so the wall my first is resting. I start light and before I can do much damage my hand is grabbed by someone ready to save it. I seek out their face and smile happily when it's none other than minerva. Ginny busting comes out the grand oak doors breaking the feeling of seeing minerva again.

"Hermione what was that? You frightened half the first and second years on your way out."

"Yes Miss Granger what caused you to come out here beating your firsts upon stone." Minerva was gone and Mcgonagall was here. I sighed missing the real minerva not this facade.

"Mcgonagall it's just me really you can pull back a little if you like." Ginny says slightly surprised that she can reign herself in so easily.

"Quite, Hermione what is it? Not what I said is it?" I shake my head not wanting to bring that up least I be angry more.

"I overheard some kids about you is all I wasn't able to sit there and listen." "Im sorry" I mumble. Three fingers lift my chin.

"None sense dear. I just wish I could help. Go to the the nurse get your hand checked I'd rather you not have an injury." I smile one last time and do as I'm told leaving the two woman I care most about behind. I feel much better the more I remember the way minerva cares for me.

* * *

Hermione walks off with a little more bounce in her step than before meanwhile leaving minerva and I alone outside the great hall. I had caught just bit of the conversation and after seeing Hermione storm off and then fighting Harry to let me go after her I came out to find minerva already stopped the poor girls actions. As mad as I was for her I kept my cool. Now that Hermione headed off to the nurse I realized how odd standing staring after her next to the woman that couldn't hide the love in her eyes also pointed at the same person was. I shifted ready to walk away when minerva focused again.

"What was it that she heard?" I couldn't help the blush because talking to my teacher about this just felt strange. Then again she was more than that now she was a friend, soon for eternity.

"Well it was something a few sixth years said about how you looked younger and one stated they would "bang" you so good you wouldn't be able to get out of bed to do your job." Quite quickly her temper changed and her firsts clenched open and shut. I chanted 'oh shit' about a million times in my head before with a number of deep breaths she calmed down. I decide to distract her further. "Did actually feel her lose it and came back because you left way before that happened?"

"Yes this bond is certainly something." A bell rings and a swam of students exit breakfast. In the mists of the crowd we said good day and wants separate ways. I'd have to find a way to check on Hermione later not sure if we even have any breaks together. I desperately hope Harry and I don't. Tonks has to have a response to my letters by dinner tonight I just hope I can survive my first day back to read it.

Unfortunately throughout the day I find that though I have one break with Hermione I have a break at the same time as Harry first. Not that I don't want to spend time with him but as just friends is my goal, not what he wants. Before to long I'm ready to pull my hair out and hide in the second floor bathroom. Harry simply won't or can't leave me be. My excuses of not loving him is doing nothing when I can't explain who I do love without throwing off Tonks and I's plans to wait to tell others. I have to think of a solution to his attempts and fast for my own sanity.

Later in the day I'm glad I get time with Hermione after this morning and my day thus far I could use her friendship. Her hand isn't wrapped or braced but she tells me it wasn't necessary. Knowing she's got transfiguration later i can't help but tease her about her own jealous rage compared to the incident at the burrow with Ron. Neither can I resist making her blush harder than I've ever seen by mentioning a convenient cover with the detention fora chance of getting closer.

"You have to be careful though that bond it's gonna grow one way or another and when it does you'll feel her emotions to you have to learn some self control. I'm a Weasley our temper isn't known for fluff and cuddles but I have always been one for a level head." I warn her. It's the best I can do without scaring her from getting closer to minerva.

"Okay, I mean I'm not sure what today was usually I'm-" I cut her off because I know where she's going.

"That's so not true remember punching Draco, sending those birds at Ron in your forth year, sending Umbridge into the forbidden forest for centaurs to capture, or how about when you came at me and Tonks over the summer." I laugh a little the last part it's mostly a joke. I know she meant well but she was not good at controlling her temper just the actions that her temper ensues.

"Okayy I get it but still we'll figure it out just like you did with Tonks, together." The first bell before last class rings and she says goodbye.

"Good luck with you woman. An if I were you I'd see about getting more detention with her you never know what she has planned." I whisper just so watch her burn bright red and she sprints away.

Dinner time rolls around eventually. I receive a letter back from Tonks with Harry breathing down my neck. Once he was finally distracted enough with dinner I read it while it's hidden just barely under the table.

**_Ginny,_**

**_I'll never be okay with how far away you are but how close you feel. I felt you panic and I would never assume anymore than what you said especially after I received your second letter. Thank you for caring about how I'd feel but I trust you immensely, it's Harry I don't trust. I can tell your agitated and he must be the cause. If he so much as touches you let me know I'll handle it. Molly is here everyday to check on me I suppose she must think I'll be truly vulnerable having lost Remus and I haven't lost you not permanently. Im doing fine so far just make it to your first hogsmeade weekend safely and I'll be waiting._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Tonks_**

I wonder if anyone is going to be trying to get her attention while I'm here like Harry is. What I can't do is put her through the stress of knowing he is. 'I need to find a solution.' I think for the second time today. Thinking maybe Hermione could help me out I look up expecting her to already be here but she's not, looking up to the head table I find that Mcgonagall is there. Her eyes low and cloudy in thought. I pick up my letter and rush out the dinner to find Hermione. 'It's only day one and today was their first class together what could have happened?' I'm racing up the stairs of the common room to the girls dormitory in no time. The only one in the room was Lavander looking frightened but more satisfied with the agony of none other than Hermione laying on her bed trying to hide her shaking shoulders with the pretense of sleeping.

"Get the fuck outta her don't you have something better to do than obsessing over keeping Ron for yourself." I snapped and made my way to Hermione's side not paying any attention to the slamming door behind me. Lavander was not important i detested how she was in my year and how I still had to deal with her, but I choose not to worry about her. Instead I placed a hand on Hermione's back and did soothing circles. "Hermione what happened? I know it's not Lavander and Mcgonagall looked upset at dinner."

Hermione rolled her head to the side from suffocating in the bed to look at her. I could tell her eyes were red just under her bottom eye lid. Brushing the hair from her face i waited. It wasn't long before the pervious statement registered.

"She was?" She croaked softly.

"Yes, so what happened?" Hermione makes to sit up and I grab hold of her arm to help.

"Nothing it was just very intense and difficult to sit through class while not being able to be openly close to her. Why did I come back I shouldn't have and just done this outside of school we could be together." I nodded getting it because I know Tonks and I had much of the same problem. Suddenly something came to mind but first I had to make Hermione understand she should be here then maybe Hermione would be willing to help her or I out and have an easier time with her own woman.

"Listen Hermione we just gotta stay strong, I can't see Tonks nor can I tell anybody I'm with her yet including Harry I get it. We just have to find a way to have a cover that way if or when we have time to be close nobody can tell what's really going on. I can't make your class with Mcgonagall easier but just let her and you do what you must but don't give up on being happy." I don't know if she's even listening but she keeps looking at me and her eyes stop watering. "Just admire her and think about her nobody can see your thoughts and nobody can stop her from knowing how you feel when you think of her. So enjoy it." In that moment I realize I should do the same and right then and there like sending out lovely thoughts. I try to tell Tonks I love her so much.

Hermione sits up totally finally and hugs me tightly her face in my neck and she's saying thank you. I feel her say more but I know it not for me, more of an 'I love you' for minerva. I can tell she thinking by the way her eyes are squeezed shut and her whispers die down. I return her hug and tell her to just feel don't think. Not to long later I'm peeling myself from her sleeping form and make my way to my own bed after tucking her in. Smiling because I feel I just helped someone who is not use to having anyone help at all and it felt good to be there for her.

* * *

**review please! **

one big note for this chapter is that Ginny and Tonks have agreed that while Ginny is in school her last year they will use that time while not telling anyone else about their relationship to let it look like Tonks is moving on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not just any spell 14**

yes I really am sorry I said I'd post latest Saturday butttt I work and I simply had to wait till today.

On other notes I love I got reviews and I'm sensing that my next step in this story will be appreciated so thank you. I have question for those that read this. Has anyone warched '_Life As We Know It.'_ Would anyone find it completely barbaric if I still had a way to add children with Ron.. by same way as this movie.

**I'll keep doing my best if you try telling me your opinion.**

* * *

Thursday came with much more calmer than the first few days back in school. I had a long discussion with Ginny and the two of us have a plan to talk to our partners about. The only chance I've had is tonight and I'm more nervous about what will happen once I'm there than the conversation I'd likely have to have eventually. Was Ginny right in implying that minerva would be seeking something more than the normal of what detention is suppose to be.

I ate quickly not able to eat more than a few dinner rolls before my nerves got the best of me and I rushed off to the dorms to change. I dressed and before I knew it I was weaving through the crowds of students returning from dinner. The halls were blindly traveled till I stood outside the door of the headmistress's office. Once inside I could help but wonder what I've gotten myself into.

What's under my robes again? I can't recall what I threw on but it feels like silk and breezy. I gulp a tug the robe tighter yet around my body. Minerva looks up at me now that I've entered and the gargoyle staircase and door closes behind me. I've definitely underestimated the situation with how minerva is looking at me. It's intense an feel revealing.

"Come sit." I follow her to a table where candles lit around the walls of the room. The table set with a meal for two. "Take off your robes the fire is on." I blush an shake my head. Hands hold my shoulders and try to take my robe off softly. Again I shake my head catching the sight of the room suddenly.

"What's this?" I ask breathlessly as she hold out a chair for me and I sit.

"I saw you barely ate dinner and I could tell you were nervous so I decided to make tonight a good cover for our first date." She blushes softly luckily I catch it before it evens out again. She looks at me and I tighten my robe around me that makes her decide to let the issue of taking it off go. She turns to lead me further into the room. Knowing she's curious has me blushing behind her till I'm seated and hiding the color behind my hand the best I can.

"It's wonderful. I don't know what to say but that I'm happy we can do something like this." She leans down to capture my lips and I tangle my fingers in her rarely down hair. We moan at the feeling and a stray thought crosses my mind. 'What happened to the plan?' Because ever since the first night back it been kinda just out the window. It must be the feeling and fire between us it's to hard to resist. "Min?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to behaving?" She stiffens against me until she pulls away and sits down in front of me quietly. "Like I said not that I don't like this. I just don't want you fired." She's not one for such an improper action but she gives her shoulders a shrug I smile just knowing she's that comfortable around me. "It's that bad eh? The bond, Ginny said it would be irresistible."

I reach across the table for her hand to comfort her and assure her I don't mind really. Without much thought our fingers intertwined. I lifted our hands and kissed her knuckles. Effectively trying to change the subject she uses wandless Magic to uncover the meals so she can keep her hand in mine. Following her gaze brings me to my favorite foods.

"Min this is wonderful, you didn't have to."

"No I didn't but I wanted to. Besides would you rather write lines or organize my things as a punishment." Simply the word from her mouth had me sweating yet I definitely refused to take off my robes now.

"Then thank you. I actually had something later to talk about, but I don't want to ruin the moment so-" I trail off by focusing on filling a plate before me. I can't help the gulp my nerves are back for a new reason. She looks at me worry in her eyes. I know I have to say something. "It's about Ginny, Harry has been none stop bothering her. We thought of a solution which could also help you and I."

"Okay later then." She says licking her lips in anticipation. After a few moments we begin eating and the night finally sets in comfortably. Not another mention of tense subjects if we can help it. A couple moments of realizing I asked things about her that brought up bad memories. Like what's your family like? Which I already knew her parents and brother were dead from famous witches and wizards history books. I just assumed she had aunts, uncles, or maybe she was an aunt.

"I have no family left these days. Not since the last war." I must have been obvious my guilty. "Don't worry love it's ok to want to know more about me. Since the summer I understand you haven't wanted to get to close only to part when school started but curiosity doesn't stop just because you don't want to love someone."

"I never said I didn't want to love you. I do love you and that's why we are here right now eating a romantic dinner together. Oh gods how I love you and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Really?" I nod putting aside my now empty plate, lean over the short small table, and place a kiss on her lips for further affirmation. "I love you too." My heart soars where I then pull her into a second kiss.

After some time we are sitting on a sofa together. I estimated I had about two more hours latest to get back before curfew. Going back to the dormitory wasn't going to be easy but I have to even if I'm late so that nobody can ask or wonder where I was all night. Though after food and now laying in Minerva's arms it's hard to even think about getting up, leaving her warmth, or her presence.

There's no reason to break the silence mostly because it's comfortable but also there's nothing I'd rather talk about than stay quiet listening to her hum along to the old songs she has playing in my ears. Eventually the humming stops with no breathing beneath me I wonder if she is sleeping. Gently leaning up on my elbow I look at her. Her eyes are closed but I'm still not sure if she's just staying quiet or sleeping. Watching her lips part I still jump hearing her voice rasp out.

"You're staring dear."

"Oh! I couldn't tell if you were sleeping." I state shyly.

"Not sleeping just thinking." Emerald eyes spark to life before me as she opens her eye lips. My hearts skips a beat I'm sure.

"What about?"

"You said you wanted to talk later, it's later."

"So it is. Are you sure you want this tonight I can always wait till tomorrow tell you after class." I realize that must not help at all and may sound just plain horrible. "No your right it's not fair to hold off its just tonight is so great I don't want to mess it up if you get mad at me." I look down "not that I have done anything for you to be mad at or that I would want to-"

"Hermione love," she cuts me off. Looking up she's smirking trying not to laugh. "You're rambling, just tell me I promise whatever it is I won't stay mad forever."

I chuckle at her word choice now knowing her that she would never break a promise I'm not surprised at her word choice. 'A Mcgonagall never breaks promises.' She said before and now I can see why. So for my best effort in not hurting her I think of the right way to start this.

"Well Harry has been pestering Ginny non stop and not that she doesn't want to see or talk to him she just wants a friendship and he doesn't. We talked about her possiblity to tell him the truth but that wouldn't do any good with how much Harry love Remus. Also she and Tonks have decided that though they be together they don't wish to tell anybody this until Ginny is graduated."

"Why would they wait?" Minerva asks.

"So that others can get use to Tonks moving on properly while Ginny is gone so this relationship between them and being together doesn't seem to soon when she's back. Or at least they could appear to be good friends easing into a relationship by chance."

"Oh okay, go on."

"Ginny and I talked about it an thought that maybe if you and Tonks were up to it we could use this as a cover on both ends." Silence follows." I mean I think if your not ok with it neither would Tonks and that's what counts is that you two agree or you don't."

"But it's just a cover?" I nod gripping my bottom lip in between my teeth. "No partially feelings?"

"Not that I feel currently. Honestly knowing how these things usually happen we have to kiss in public and be closer it may happen to grow something but never anything more than what I feel for you." Honesty.. Was like the thorns on a rose, meant to help the rose stay safe but hurting the ones that love it most.

"Yes I suppose that's true. Well I trust you 'mione so I give you a yes but I hold the rights to call it off should I disapprove of something or I feel your feelings are becoming effected to much." With complete understanding I agree to her conditions. "Now no more of this tonight you have to leave soon and I want something of a nice ending to our night." I lay into her again my face buried in her neck which I kiss and suck on in different places until she tells me it's fifteen minutes till curfew and I must go.

* * *

_**Tonks,**_

_**I hope that we can see each other soon this weekend is my first chance to go to Hogsmeade but before that I really want to get rid of Harry and his endless attempts to persuade me to go back out with him. Of course I've said no and I would like to make it clear why but I don't wish to be the first to see his wrath due to his feeling about Remus. So in my own attempt to settle this I had to tell you before hogsmeade... Well ask because it's really up to you. I mentioned to Hermione how using each other as a cover could help us both.**_

_**Now please don't assume there's anything really between us because there isn't. I have a feeling you would know either way the moment there was so please think it over. Though I would rather bring this up in person you can see why I had to ask before. I don't want Harry all over me and you have to see that. I promise no matter what I'll solve this.**_

_**Yours through eternity,**_

_**Ginny.**_

Tonks sighed rereading the letter how could she say no it was what was best. But knowing her own luck Ginny would be with Hermione only to find some feelings along the way. It wasn't right to put so much stress on Ginny just because she had her fears of her mate not loving her wholeheartedly one day. The letter had arrive this morning and in two days Hogsmeade would be their first get together. She had to send something out tonight so Ginny could handle her problem with Harry accordingly by then.

Taking a parchment out she delicately wrote out each sentence. Paused to think over each one. She wanted to be sure she was okay with everything she was agreeing to. Signing her name and rolling the scroll adding a string to hold the letter together she tied it to her owl and went to check on teddy once more before turning to bed.

* * *

**Reviews please. **

**promise to post again today or tomorow otherwhise I'm waiting for reviews and will post later on in the week. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Not just any spell 15**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter. Enjoy mine version anyways. **

So this chapter has a few jumps a head but nothing to drastic. I'm liking the idea of how I'm making Ron and Harry's chacters. I am also excited to see how you all like the end of this chapter and your ideas for the next one.

* * *

**_Hermione,_**

**_I heard from Harry today. I don't know what's going on but he is very certain that you and Ginny are together. I know that can't be true because well you're with she- who- I'm sure mustn't- be- named. Ginny is with Tonks and we know they're mates. Your a smart girl something I liked but this sounds pretty crazy. Hope you know what you're doing. By the way I was smart and didn't say anything against it, well I encouraged it but you know what I mean._**

**_Mum is rightly confused though, says Ginny shouldn't hurt Tonks like this. I did tell her it was a cover but she's just worried. Have Ginny write mum because I think she's going to be avoiding any of our mail. To get away from the stress you know. Anyways don't go getting any strange ideas with my sister I won't have it! Tonks may not have been my who I thought Ginny would love but she does. Hope you'll be around for holidays still though you might have to if Harry is around._**

**_Love,_**

**_Ron_**

**_Ron,  
_**

**_Thank goodness you were quiet about the whole thing. Harry just didn't give us much of a choice than to lie that Ginny was with someone and nobody is going to do a fake relationship better than us because nobody would give up a chance to be with Ginny and not be jealous of her real relationship. I am using this as much as a cover as she is though it seemed wisest. You are a good friend, we haven't heard from Harry in a number of days. I believe he is mad at me maybe mad at Ginny I'm not sure which. It all started because he was all over her all the time and Ginny was going to see Tonks first Hogsmeade and honestly it was better to stop his advance than to have Tonks see him all over her._**

**_I hardly think I'll be able to get time to be else where for the holidays besides its been my favorite time of the year since the first time I was invited. I still haven't been able to track down my parents I think maybe the moved or something so I can't go home to them this year. though if I am offered time with someone I'd like to see during the holidays I'll be only over for little bit. _**

**_Hermione_**

**_P.s. Harry seems more concerned about sexual doings than actual feelings for Your sister. I think it's way of coping he just doesn't know it yet._**

* * *

Ginny laced her fingers with Tonks during their second Hogsmeade visit together. It's been a long month since they last met up. Tonk being under evaluation to get back to work. Harry inspecting the ins and outs of her fake relationship with Hermione. It took almost two weeks to figure out a routine and until last week a good cover while Hermione went after hours to see minerva. Tonks and minerva became more and more comfortable with the idea after seeing each other on meditation nights. At least that was what she said on paper so today was really the only time she'd been able to ask face to face.

Making their way through public they unlaced their fingers but stood closer than necessary. Once in The Three Broomsticks they sat together acting as natural as possible when deep down all they wanted was to hold each other while they could. One afternoon a month just was all they had and they planned to make each one last. To make them the best memories they'll ever have together.

Granted the first day was not quite what they wanted. Harry followed Ginny and Hermione anyways into Hogsmeade. When they ran into Tonks they had to acted surprised to see her. Tonks didn't need to fake it because though she had heads up that Harry was all over Ginny she hadn't imagined him being their when she managed to meet up with Ginny. So it was Tonks, Ginny, Harry and Hermione the whole time.

If Tonk had thought she would be jealous about Harry who would have thought she would find a way to corner her after Ginny and Hermione had shared a small peck. She was fairly jealous of them just as much if not more so of her and Harry. 'It's just for show' she told herself but knowing Ginny would never kiss Harry again yet could kiss Hermione drove her nuts. After have her minute in heaven alone with Ginny in an ally she was duly shown any and all affections between her mate and Hermione were nothing compared to theirs.

Today though there was no Hermione and no Harry. It was just them and they would have a as good as possible date. To others hopefully it would look like friends catching up but in the event it didn't neither of them would be terribly ashamed of the idea. They looked at the menu together since Ginny had only ever came for the butterbeer and tonk hadn't been since a few years after her seventh year. The meal came two different meals but in the end it didn't matter as they were stealing forkfuls of food of the others. So they weren't trying to hid it to much but really all that mattered to them was their own little bubble not the aghast looks in the room.

After the food had been cleared away by Rosemerta she came back with the bill. Noticing the Entire time how the two had spent the whole time laughing and getting ever closer. I didn't look intentional but the two women certainly had a ton of chemistry. Bending low as Tonks handed her the check she whispered in her ear.

"Young girl you got there best treat her right." Smiling as she rose then left to continue working behind the counter. As she left Tonks looked stunned so caught up in whatever the owner had said she barely registered Ginny pulling her out the doors of The Three Broomsticks.

"What did she say to you?" Ginny said now slowing down just two store down from the pub.

"Huh? Oh umm." She stuttered and blushed a little. "That you were young girl and I better treat you right."

"Oh well you think that's a bad think that she caught us." Tonk could see the rebellious fight in her eyes anyways about being called a young girl.

"I think it's going to be alright because she knows me not really well but she knows I was always good cuz of my mum." She smiled proudly. "Just another one of the white sheep in the herd of black."

"Yes that's true. While you mention it how is your sister coming along." The smile falls slightly and with heavy sigh she answers.

"She's doing good keeping clean trying to nullify her marriage with Lucius not that he's in custody. Trying to straighten Draco back out encourage him to not think like his father raised him. Also she asks a lot about Hermione.. I'm certain either she feels terribly guilty or she knows they share a magical bond and wants it to go further."

"You haven't told her about minerva?"

"No I just don't want her to use it against them and ruin Minerva's career. I still don't know what she's got as a limit before she caves and does something bad." Ginny nods in understanding. Her face lights up after a few moments of thinking.

"You haven't told your mum about us maybe you can tell Narcissa Hermione is with me." Tonks groans. "No?"

"I just don't like lying that much if it comes to it I'll think about saying that but the less people that know, the less I have to hear it, and then the less I'll be jealous about it. I mean if you don't mind me not saying anything yet." Ginny takes her hand, pulls her close, and kisses her hard.

"Nope cuz you're mine and I'm yours the less that know the less difficult it will be to clear up later. I just hope your really ok with this fake relationship."

Yes I promise I'm okay with it. I can't agree more, I'm yours and your mine. My woman!" She growls before kissing her again. When they part they look around in hopes no body saw. Thankfully the path was empty at the moment. It was a good thing but a bad sign because it meant it was late. Late enough that Ginny had to return to school now. The walk back was quite filled with lingering touches when their hands brushed together. Professor Filtwick was waiting for the students when they arrived just outside the gates.

"It feels weird not having Mcgonagall bring us and letting us back in." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"I imagine it would I remember her doing my last year before that it was hooch." They both laughed knowing Madame hooch wasn't at all as strict in anything else if it was Quidditch.

"So basically you missed hooch because she late you comeback the latest possible."

"Yup!" Hugging Ginny goodbye before flitwick decided to say something about them standing there she whispered one late thing in her ear. "I love you don't go forgetting me."

"Never." Ginny returned.

Tonks watched her walk off behind her professor, it appeared she was the last student. She had to blink away her tears because she was sure she'd look a hot mess when she got home if she let them fall. When she finally looked away she quickly apparated so she wouldn't be tempted to look again. Returning home her mother noticed the sad look in her eyes something she'd seen so often and labeled it as sorrow over her loss. Though she knew Tonks still hadn't told her who her mate was she could tell Lupin was not forgotten. Leaving teddy to play a little she wrapped Tonks in a great hug and spoke what she thought was comforting words.

"It's ok baby girl I know you miss him, I know you needed you time alone today, but you'll find love again with your mate." Her words only made her daughter cry. Tonks hated lying or even not saying anything at all to clarify that she had found her mate and was in love. She hated having her mother remind her she should be mourning Lupin not having dates with a new lover. She just didn't know what to do, so she just lay in her mother lap and let her soothe her for the wrong reasons until she could find a way to tell her.

Some weeks later Ginny found a later from Tonks landing in her hands durning breakfast one day. Hermione had said minerva thought Tonks had been distracted lately. This had her worried and wondered if Tonks would tell her what was wrong soon. Looking at the letter the writing looked great not like she was troubled but what she read was shocking.

**_My dearest Ginny,_**

**_I had been overwhelmed with guilt at home lately. Mum use to come over soothing my loneliness but always mentions Lupin. I felt guilt that I'm not hurting about him as much as she thought. I couldn't hid it from her anymore we promised no more secrets after I told her about my change. I told her gin I told her I was happily with someone and that yes I missed Lupin but I was with my mate. She looked at me a little freaked out for about a minute but once I told her it was you and that we were just trying to do what was best for others feelings toward my relationship with Lupin she calmed down._**

**_She actually told me she was happy for me. I also made her promise to keep it between just us and the Weasley's. Hopefully Harry doesn't get wind though. I would hate for him to be mad at me. My main reason for writing was that but I wanted to let you know work has picked up with the backed up jobs from when aurors were under evaluation. l had an amazing date my love. Still remembering it for the next time I see you. By the way that may not be until the Hogsmeade trip after the next._**

**_Love through eternity,_**

**_Tonks_**

'Well damn' Ginny thought with a smile. 'One less person to tell later.' Leaning over close Hermione read the news and nudged her friend showing she was happy for her. Just as glad for her as she was that Tonks was feeling better. Looking up her gaze reached her favorite emerald eyes. She couldn't wait to let her know later when she snuck around to see her again. Noticing her supposed girlfriends eyes were up at the head table she clear her throat in a knowing way.

"I'll cover you so you can let her know Tonks it doing fine now." Lowering her voice more. "And do anything else your dying to do." Hermione squealed and sat up straight bright red over her cheeks.

"Shush will you that's not..." Lowering her voice so other especially Harry couldn't hear. "Appropriate to say out loud." Ginny burst into a fit of laughter Hermione soon followed realizing she was partaking in said topic. She couldn't deny she even wanted to do THAT. She has wanted it for a while now. Ginny wasn't kidding either when she said the that the bond made it a constant desire.

They left together but made sure to note aloud to Harry (so he wouldn't wonder where the were.) that they would be enjoying the prefect bathroom and perhaps a trip to the room of requirements. It didn't take them long to make their way from the great hall to the dorm and down to the prefect bathroom. Nobody used it tonight thankfully they figured that out not to long into the school year. They started the water undressed and and sunk in the warm water enjoying the time and quiet alone while they could. Just as planed 20 minute later the door slide open again neither woman bother with covering even as they heard the Scottish voice.

"Thank you Ginny for keeping Hermione company while I waited to join her. Do you mind if I take her from her." Ginny smirked rose from the water and wrapped a plush teal towel around herself hardly bothering to rush and hide herself.

"Certainly minerva have her any way you want I'm sure she wants you right now too." The lifted her pile of closed using her wand to quick dry and dress before she left the two deep red with dilated pupils. Minerva was the first to recover deciding to test if that was true. Honing In on the sound of Hermione's heart while she dragged her hand up her figure to the clasps of her robes.

The beating sped up, she undressed down to the usual. Just her undergarments. The sound skips only to pick up again joined with a slight catch of breath. Minerva sinks in the warm water happily assured that Hermione in fact did want her. 'What should I do now' she wondered clearly so bothered by Hermione's reaction but not wanting to rush when Hermione wasn't ready.

* * *

**Review please! **

**now I wanted to say that I would like to add more character interactions soon and want to know other characters you would like to see. Also the rid bit about them going to the room of requirements I wanted to give them a secret place to go just in case Harry checks the map.**

**if Hermione and minerva are there then wherein Ginny I guess you'll have to wait and see. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Not just any spell 16**

***disclaimer*** I don't own Harry Potter. All mistakes are mine.

Just to clarify for this chapter and next there will be a small ginny/Hermione but this is absolutely still just ginay/Tonks and Hermione/Minerva. Sexy scene for h/m fans.

as per request I'm brining Luna lovegood in hope I can make her sound like her in this but if not let me know I'll work on it.

* * *

**Last chapter**

_Minerva sinks in the warm water happily assured that Hermione in fact did want her. 'What should I do now' she wondered clearly so bothered by Hermione's reaction but not wanting to rush when Hermione wasn't ready._

* * *

Though so far Hermione had been the one to set the pace between them this was not the first time she wished she could just let it happen. They weren't even following the plan since the beginning it felt silly to keep this one thing from the one she loved and would willingly give but was never sure when it was the right time. The right time to let go, the right time to cave, the right time to go deeper, or love on a whole new level.

As minerva slips into the water she can't help but linger over the water line so Hermione can watch the underwear cling to the flesh as it gets soaked. The bra pinches around hard nipples. She loses breath when minerva sinks under the water and comes back up hair let down, drenched, messy, and dripping. Hermione's eyes flickered closed and rolled the back followed by a half bitten back moan. Minerva took advantage of the closed eyes to move closer. The water barely ripples as she wades just a breath away, goosebumps raise on Hermione's neck. Her body senses her but when she opens her eyes she is still shocked. Trying to take a step back her foot slips she falls into the side of the bath. Quick arm wrap around her waist and neck stopping her from hitting her head.

This was the best and worst situation they have been in so far. Hermione fully naked and minerva dressed bare minimum. It wasn't that they didn't want to see each other this way for a while, it was more so the agreed it would lead to more. Hermione felt "more" happening before she could even blink away her shock. Thin lips leaning closer, the hand around the back of her neck tightened, and the one on the small of her back dipped lower to a firm cheek.

"Min!" Hermione gasped into her love's lips as they pressed against hers. It grew heated the moment Hermione instinctively kissed back. Their tongues battled, retreated only for quick breaths, and then dived back in. Thus far this was their hardest moment to walk away from but minerva did it. Hermione griped her hips and had slipped the forefinger of both hands in the fabric of Minerva's underwear. With only a portion of herself still functioning she realized Hermione had lost control. She pulled back Hermione followed latching on to her neck. She moans mind going blank for a moment.

"Her...mi..one." Heavy pants escape her. A groan as she squeezes her legs shut and feels her moisture obviously different than the water they are in. Gulping down some of her own desires she forces Hermione's hands to stop pulling her underwear down. They suddenly it was over. Hermione griped her breast without minerva realizing and the mewling yelp she gave awoken Hermione from her lust. Her hands pealed off minerva as if on fire.

"I'm sorry." She said "I didn't mean to get so caught up."

"It's alright love, this sort of thing happens when people have chemistry add a bond on top of that and well you get us." Minerva answers with a chuckle. Backing up a little to give Hermione some space and takes some for herself as well. She can't smell Hermione from below the water but the sweetest scent is pouring from Hermione's skin like nothing she has ever smelled before. Hermione slips under the water and comes up a little more focused. She makes her way to minerva now and says.

"Here turn around let me wash your hair." Minerva swallows hard but does as she's told.

* * *

Sometime later they will make there way up to the room of requirements for a romantic ball room dance. Meanwhile though the portrait that has been known to be in a certain room for over a year leading to aberforth's bar is opened and closed as ginny quickly makes her way behind it into the tunnels. Harry can't know she's not here while minerva and Hermione are and she doesn't want to interrupt the little time they do have together. In no time she reaches the end of tunnel and climbs out of the portrait. She eases onto the floor and thanks the woman in it, now known as Dumbledore's sister.

Aberforth glares at her as she make a joke about wanting to see the old man. They both know that's not true though he smiles when she says she off to check on Tonks. That she is worried she has no one to talk to. It's not all lies because she is worried all the time but this wasn't originally a trip about her fears. Now though it doesn't hurt to check on those too.

She exits the small bar with haste not wanting the man that could be just as good if not better then Dumbledore at learning secrets and seeing things others wouldn't to figure her out. She walks quickly through Hogsmeade to the edge of the village path and apperates away. Reappearing in front her lovers familiar home. Inside some lights are on and she makes her way the the front door filled with excitement. Upon reaching the door and just as she's about to knock the door opens and Tonks's voice tells her she's talking to someone else.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then thank you for coming over today." Ginny's smile falters a little as a blonde Tonks was talking to walked to the doorway.

"Certainly it was my pleasure." Luna lovegood says and turns almost bumping into ginny. "Oh! Hello ginny what a surprise to see you here. I'll be going though I don't think Tonks is expecting you."

"No I'm not, " Tonks says before hearing much else ginny wonders if that was suppose to mean Tonks didn't want her to know Luna was there. "But she more than welcome Luna anytime even if your here while I'm not." This doesn't sound like its getting any better to her. Now she wants to leave and make the whole situation less real.

"Oh ok... But that can't be often right? aren't you in school? Are you sneaking out to check on Tonks? How sweet. Well I'll be off and see you tomorrow noon sharp." And with that she pops away.

"Uh I hate to sound like the jealous one now but what's she doing here?" Ginny stands at the door expecting a good excuse any moment. Dean use to lie about girls he was hitting on that quickly walked off as soon as she showed up too. That ended up with her fist in his face, she just hopes it wasn't likely to happen with Tonks.

"Oh really you jealous as if anyone could compare to you." A unamused look has Tonks spilling the beans. "Right. Well she's teddy's new babysitter. Mums got a small practice up with Narcissa as healers and I'm working more I needed some one to watch him. Luna is head of her dad's magazine previews things really so she has a lot of time on her hands and offered to take the job."

"Ah." Ginny relaxes and walks through the door into the living room. They sit together like they always do

"Now mind telling me what your doing her my love, Luna is right your in school and yet you've snuck out, for me."

"I was on a fake date with Hermione for her and minerva to have time alone. Minerva met up in the prefects baths with us and they are heading up to the room of requirements like we told Harry we were gonna do. I didn't want to be caught if he checked his map so I came here."

"What if he looks and sees them in the baths together or walking to the room together?" Ginny shrugs. "I doubt he does that anymore he hasn't had trouble sleeping since Voldemort was defeated." Tonks hums in agreement.

"When do you have to leave?" She asks taking ginny into her arms and leaning back into the arm of the couch together.

"When you sleep.. Or before 2 if you don't."

"I don't want to when your here."

"But you do when I'm not here right?" Ginny chuckles but worry laces her voice.

"Not as often as I use to before I became a vampire. Sometimes it hard to even when I am tired but that's still just me getting over the war." Noting Ginny's tone she adds. "And no nightmares I assure you dear."

Ok then I'll stay and if you sleep I'll get you up stairs and see you soon. If not we'll just talk till I need to go." An so they talked. The topics from anywhere to anything. Before to long neither one was worried about the other going or how the other was doing. They just simply enjoyed the time they had.

* * *

"Hand on my hip dear." Minerva's teasing words had Hermione blushing. Her hand kept gravitating lower but this time minerva pointed out instead of letting her catch herself. Sure every time she did it was because she would realize she wasn't holding the hip and pulling minerva closer but really she was giving a firm cheek a squeeze.

Feeling Hermione's other Palm sweat in hers she held it tighter so it wouldn't slip. Focus was on creamy mocha eyes taking lead in their dance like it was second nature. The melody was one she hadn't heard in some time but still found it was hard to forget. Laura vineheart her date to one of Dumbledore's staff summer parties. She made her dance to this song while Dumbledore laughed at how clumsy and in love she was back then.

That wasn't love, this is.

The way she lost herself in Hermione's eyes. Smiled without thought, and the way her body was always relaxed or calmer with her around.. It was more than she ever felt. She had never loved before Laura. But even between her first time in love and now there was one thing she was beginning to realize. That from Laura to the second person she loved the feeling always grew. As it did eventually each time she felt for someone because there wasn't just one true love.

But there is one mate,

She'd never feel more for anyone else than the connection and love that was with Hermione. She would bind to her some day and they will share eternity with each other.

"How about salsa?" Hermione purposed at the end of the slow dance.

"Muggle ball room music? Sure though I haven't done it in years, you'll have to lead." Switching positions to take lead Hermione grins and takes a calm breath. The music starts and They begin two steps back and two steps forward. Spinning minerva and catching her again in a feather light touch. Minerva looks Devine as she flows so easily to Hermione's lead. It's different than the times she's dance with victor, Harry, or Ron on any of those occasions. The way she reads her next move says that minerva watching her. Yet under the pressure of impressing she pulls it off. Her hips rocking in circular motion with each double step.

There's no hiding the darkened pupils for minerva. She's been caught and fortunately for her that doesn't punished by halting the dance. If anything Hermione picks up speed with the song and then she spun a one more time and slowly dipped. She relaxes her body so Hermione can pull her into a half crescent sweep and back up. Standing straight again surprisingly Hermione is still going but it appears her focus is changed. The music is slower and her gaze is on Minerva's chest.

When Hermione leaned her back the fabric pulled and the breast that she now could confirm were firm were there right in front of her. She licks her lips and looks up in search of emerald eyes. One final spin and a quick pull to her minerva lands perfectly flush against her.

Heavy breaths and a grinning at each other they took the moment while it was there again. The room shifted to a joined thought and they fought a moment longer to hold each other's gaze. Affirmation that it was ok, that the time was right, or just that they wanted to. With a sparkle in their eyes they both agreed and kissed heatedly until one of them spoke first.

"Are we really doing this?" Minerva whispered trying to keep restraint.

"Yes, I fully knowingly give myself to you minerva." A growl sends shivers down her back.

"An I you." Lifting Hermione up she Carey's her to the bed now in the middle of the once ball room.

"Min?"

"Yes?" Minerva pulls back from her kiss. Hovering over her young love.

"First time.. Will you.." Hermione blushes. "Take me gently."

"Take you the whole way?" Hermione nods, minerva smiles softly, and nods before leaning down a giving her a reassuring kiss. There's a fire inside that burns but at Hermione's words and request she feels it lessen. Her control in truly there now. Her touch is softer less wild as before she wanted to feel everything all at once. She wanted to but wouldn't. She took her time sliding the her shirt up her arms, I clipping the bra, then popping the button of her denim muggle pants. Tugging both cotton underwear and jeans off at once. She didn't want to make Hermione wait as she undressed so she magicked hers away.

Pressing close to kiss Hermione she feels the moan before hearing it. Hermione clings to her hips nails biting at the flesh. It doesn't hurt but the pleasure rushes to her core. Her own fingers whisk over sensitive sides an down to those tempting hips. Which rock into her own smearing wetness over her stomach. Moving further her grip stops on Hermione's thighs. Knowing Hermione has wanted this as much as she has patience is dwindling.

No more teasing she decides and uses her wand to transfigure her anatomy. Nothing to difficult certainly not as risky with real sperm. Hermione wants her so she have her after she uses her more favorable tools first. Hermione shivers feeling chilled fingers open her and swipe her fluids. The heated core daily took one finger, stretched for a second, and finally filled at the third. Hermione hissed slightly but welcomed the feeling beneath the pain. It was swelling the long the finger rested deep inside her.

Eventually minerva felt the walls that held tight against her finger relax so she could move them. With the space it gave she slide almost all the way out only to dive back in. Hermione let go of the moan she was fight to keep in. No pushing deep enough to hurt Hermione or break her but enough to curl her fingers and hit the g-spot. A slow pace brought constant moans and as she picked up pace the walls closed in again this time as her first orgasm came.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed as she came. Her back arched and descending again as minerva rode out the wave for her. Taking the juices on her hand as she pulled out and rubbed it on the full length of her shaft she waited for Hermione to open her eyes. "Did you.." Minerva shook her head.

"That was just my way of making sure your ready for the next part." Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the real cock. Minerva chuckled and explained. "I transfigured my anatomy." After a moment of letting Hermione think the situation over she asked. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and kissed minerva hard when she leaned down. Take in her bottom lip and bitting in softly. Fear was just under the excitement. Feeling minerva position herself one moment and the next she felt everything inside her stretch as the shaft drove in. Her legs wrapped around Minerva's hips and felt them begin to rock. Minerva groaned at the tight fit, the heat, but mostly the wetness.

Holding herself up she worked faster the friction building her up. She gasped out comforting words as she pushed through the final barrier and felt the blood break out around her. Hermione screamed but the pain quickly subsided as minerva easied back into her faster rhythm and filled her head with 'I love you.'

After that there was only pleasure. When she came and felt a stranger liquid fill her from minerva she came again. Minerva pulled out changed herself back to normal and produced a supple amount of wipes and sanitary needs for when Hermione could move again. When did it was tender if not justly sore. She left the bed to clean up but returned fairly fast and burrowed into Minerva's warm body.

"You came inside me didn't you?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Mmhmm, but it can not get you pregnant as it was still female ejaculation. If I wanted to a well made potion would rectify that." Neither one had much else to say but min era had to ask. "Did I hurt you?"

"No I mean I could feel it at times but you always distracted me and then it was just soo good after you did. Thank you."

"Your welcome dear. I love you." Minerva said

" I love you too." Hermione returned.

It was to soon to get up, but they hear something as they lay there. Minerva moves a little Hermione sits up blanket around her chest. She looks around the room minerva doing her own scoop. A portrait swings open and they fear the worst together certain that they are gonna be caught. Ginny climbs through and jumps to the ground looks at the two pointedly.

"As glad as I am that Hermione won't be like a cat in heat anymore you two scared me shitless with all that screaming." Her tan skin quite pale t the moment suggested the latter was very true.

"Ginevra Weasley what are you doing behind the portrait anyways?" Hermione yelled more than anything embarrassed to be found only moments after making love as well as being heard.

"Oh you know listening in..." Receiving a very deadly glare from minerva she decided to put the jokes aside. "Seriously though I was just off to see Tonks since I couldn't be here with you guys and I couldn't be in the castle just in case Harry looked at the map."

"Well turn around." Minerva said ginny did as she was told. The two naked women dressed and cleaned up. Allowing ginny to turn back around there was an awkward silence. One that ginny would have none of and laughed s she took up one arm of each of her friends and they exited the room of requirements together.

Minerva kissed Hermione one last time before heading to her chambers alone. Getting there only to realize it was 2:30 am. She laid down smiling at the thought that she had made love to Hermione for more than two hours. That Hermione had definitely loved it.

Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione made there way quickly down two floors into the gryffindor common room. Laying down both of them thinking about how good their night ended. Hermione couldn't sleep feeling so different without minerva there to hold her after what they had done together. She sat up whispered out for ginny.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No...yes" Ginny mumbled then sat up. "What is it?"

"Can you hold me tonight? After you know it felt nice to be held and now I can't sleep." Without saying another word Ginny climbed out of her own bed and laid down behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you." Hermione said already sounding more sleepy.

"Did it hurt?" She whispered into her hair.

"No it felt good and when it did she distracted me till it felt better again."

"Good. Goodnight 'mione."

"Night gin." Hermione said as she scooted closer. "Love you."

"Love you too." The fell asleep content in knowing they did really care for each other and would for as long as they and their mates were together.

* * *

review please


	17. Chapter 17

**Not just any spell 17**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter. Sorry for mistakes. **

**I really need to apologize about my lack of updates. I wrote this chapter deleted and rewrote it was a little harded this time because I felt bad a follower doesn't wasnt to finish my story because of my mistakes. To clarify I type on an iPad not a computer because I work all day and you would never have updates if I did use a computer. So it's not really perfect and probably never will be. I do all my edits myself not a quick one on microsoft word or anything. **

**on another note I took a different route in this chapter than I was going hope it worms. Anybody up for some intense jealousy. i promise to make another update very soon.**

* * *

Since the night Hermione and minerva gave into their bond everything had changed. Something's had gotten better and some got worse. For minerva the bond wasn't so torturous, for Hermione she felt free and happy. Then there was Tonks everyone could see she was moving on, as for me well I had been to see Tonks at least twice more before the current holiday. Thanksgiving, I was thankful to have Tonks in my life but I missed her more than anybody knew except her. My only problem was suddenly from somewhere outside school rumors circled and found its way in. First it was that Tonks had moved on seeing someone in secret at night. Then more that minerva was happier and then finally somehow word was that they were seeing each other.

It was what I got for having my plan with Hermione now Tonks would be tempted to use the rumors of minerva as a cover too. If I sat at dinner to long I could just here students talk about how their head mistress was so much happier. I was fine with the fake relationship between me an Hermione it was necessary otherwise it would not be my Tonks they would be talking about making minerva happy but it would be Hermione. We all knew that was possible so it wasn't an unnecessary evil. I had a feelling if they pretended it would be.

"I hear Mcgonagall always thought Nymphadora was skilled in transfiguration." Some hufflepuff said one evening at dinner. Another responded.

"You dolt Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus of course Mcgonagall things that." I grumbled and shoved my food aside as I stood up to leave. Being a good fake girlfriend and real best friend Hermione hurried after me not that I was really in the mood for it or to talk. Everything was great I had no problem with us even the snuggling after her love making the one time. Which they had made sure to do so only if Hermione could stay in Minerva's chambers over night. I hated how good a cover we were sometimes I just wish someone could see through it

I can hear her calling after me but my sake I keep walking. She doesn't stop neither do I. Until I hear her say something.

"What's wrong with you lately Ginny? Is there something wrong with Tonks? Are you not happy with her anymore?" I spin around infuriated.

"I'm very much as happy with her as I always have been but I'm sure she's happy with Mcgonagall as well." Hermione scoffs.

"Really you are jealous of that, Ginny they denied those rumors when they first circulated. It's not their fault other speculate." I don't buy it I bet she agrees with them doing the cover like us.

"No I don't think they have denied it, it's fine with us Hermione it was necessary! It's not with them so what does that say if they fake this and start feeling things." Not wanting to listen anymore I ran and ran till I reached the Quidditch pitch. I didn't fight the urge to break in the the shed and get my broom and robes. Flying past and through the stadium pillars and goal hoops. In my frustration I didn't see minerva entering the field.i saw her climb on her broom not bothering to change robes for the colder air. I didn't want to talk to her, didn't wanna hear her excuses, certainly didn't want to lose to the woman in any way. Her eyes are on me when she summons a quaffle as if she read my mind. It's a challenge I know if I lose it mean I'll have to listen up if I win I will tell her to call off the relationship. I can't lose!

There's a silent agreement as she tosses the quaffle just a few inches above her hand. I glide closer ready to shoot out at the start of our little game. Legendary Hogwarts gryffindor Quidditch captain and chaser Mcgonagall versus me a seventh year use to be chaser made seeker with no legend to speak of. More determined to beat her I shot off as she threw it from the middle of the field towards what I now assume is my goals to guard. I should be faster so I urge my broom to speed up. Hooking my arm around the quaffle as I passed it. Spinning around I didn't expect to see Mcgonagall right there. She very easily nudged te ball from my arm.

"We play to 5 goals to win." She smirked and flew off faster than I thought she could on such a basic broom. Being me she shot her first goal and I growled in my loss. The ball rest in my hands after I dove down to get it before it hit the ground. Swerving my broom up before I it myself Just in time. The tips of my toes graze over the grass below until I shoot up right in front of the other side of the field opposite of my goals. I knew to expect her and swirled, swiveled, and ripped past her like a bullet. Shooting the quaffle in immediately chasing minerva as it progressively made it into her hands. I won't let her breath without me there.

Three points down and im cursing out loud every time minerva scored. Four points down and I felt a fire take over, I couldn't lose, I don't even notice how I've done it but I've maneuvered the quaffle from minerva after which I score my second point. It's a rolling fire, it gets me through, it's got me tied with her, and it's not going out I can tell. The next chance I have I force myself and the ball past minerva almost knocking her fully off her broom. There's a growl, a flash, and a sudden force the quaffle is gone as if it was never in my hand and shot across the pitch with such force I m to stunned to even move. If I chased it really wouldn't have been close at all.

"Fuck." I regret pissing her off with my last move I would have won if I hadn't. Exhausted I poorly lean forward to guide my broom down to the ground. It's the last thing I remember before things spiraled and my eyes closed in desperate need of sleep. '_Damn emotions making me tired.'_

* * *

Minerva enters the hospital wing with ginny draped in her arms. Madame Pomfrey is surprised to see her caring her gracefully. Just a year ago she was hardly capable of doing textbooks without a limp. Though she proud of such progress she's certain it's not nearly accurate. But the way minerva wears a concerned face brings her back to the clearly passed out student in her arms.

"What happened?" Her body burns with worry and anger as per usual when a student come in hurt. Flicking her wrist a bed pulls straight over to minerva. She stops without fault and places a worn Ms. Weasley on the bed.

"Practiced to hard and fainted. I caught her but I fear I didn't get her in time. I heard her angle snap and felt her ribs crack." The Pomfrey didn't see the look of guilt it didn't stop minerva from trying to tell herself it wasn't her fault that she didn't mean to. Maybe the nurse couldn't see it but she was more than enough interested in the current things that had caught her eye, something was different about minerva, but minerva strictly looked guilty knowing it was the strength she used to catch the girl that cracked a rib. It was her hesitation that caused the foot to impact while the rest was caught, thank good she was caught though.

"Well let me brew a fresh batch of potions of bone mending just watch her a moment." The moment Pomfrey left the room Minerva began pacing at the side of the bed. She know Tonks is undoubtedly worried having felt the recent emotions. True to the thought a patronus barged into the room whooshing to Minerva's feet.

_"Min I feel her she's in pain please get to her, please I felt her and suddenly I don't, she's knocked out or something I can't tell,"_ was all it said before evaporating the words lingered in the air. She didn't need to be told it was Tonks even if the patronus had change from a wolf to a mare small and yet strong looking. Looking to ginny a faint smile reaches her lips knowing Ginny's patronus must be the influence for the change hers being a horse or sorts as well. Perhaps it's ginny that has made that change. Tonks does feel a great deal for her. Before she can think further Poppy clears her thoat to announce she is back as well as she has clearly over heard what was said.

"Poppy?" Minerva sounds wary

"I had a spare vial in my storage thought I'd get started on another batch later. I though Tonks's patronus was a wolf?" _Damn she caught onto who's it was._

"It was." Minerva's vague response shows she's not trying to help Poppy figure the rest out. Not that she can't already knowing almost everyone in the orders patronus's including Ginny's. Poppy leans over ginny and promptly gives her the mending potion.

"And Ginny's is a horse suddenly Tonks in a mare. Curious don't you think. I thought the rumor was you and Tonks were together." Hearing the headmistress growl at the comment she stays silent for a moment. Ginny feels herself awaken and pain starts creeping to her senses. A strange taste in her mouth that she can't rid still faintly under some concussed state. She hears the curious question that sounds more like a knowing statement.

"We both have profusely denied such rumors. Against what it may appear Tonks is helping me with a situation teaching me if you will." Minerva says and Ginny feels herself relax and less angry knowing she can hear the truth now. A hand touches hers and though it's not hard to tell who the chilly fingers belong to it still surprises her. She flinches in the touch only to allow them to calm her with a trailing thumb over her knuckles the chill leaves along with the hand and she assumes minerva is going to leave now. She would sigh relief if she could hopefully they can make things up later.

"The really curious thing is I was talking to someone lately, suppose Tonks has had a different company lately than yours. Which makes me wonder what our dear Tonks is teaching you. Does it have anything to do with your recent rapid recovery?" That has both women's attention now. Minerva whips around and glares.

"What do you mean?"

"Aberforth was certain our student here has been sneaking through his passage to see if Tonks is doing well." Ginny gulps and curses her racing heart. "Not much but a few times to many for a causal friend seeing as she suppose to be in school." There is not even a noise to tell Ginny minerva has stepped up close to poppy. Well in her personal space. That is until she has to listen harder to hear minerva say.

"This stay here between us Poppy, nobody can or should know. As for your assumption on my health I have no idea what your talking about." Poppy chuckles.

"Oh yes of course I simply haven't noticed your limp is gone, you look far younger than you have in about 40 years. If you ask me there's something going on and with Tonks miraculous revival the day she also supposedly died. Forgive me if I offend but those are lines impossible to not cross to each other." If instinct wasn't something minerva managed to control recently she would have thrown herself on top of her nurse and made it clear what her curiousity would cost her.

Thank goodness when the impossibly long gaze was broken that it was by ginny groaning. Minerva knew all the while she was awake but Poppy didn't. Having forgotten to give a pain potion it wasn't a surprise Poppy quickly gave up staring minerva down and made it to Ginny's side with the second vial in her hands. Quickly dipped it through her lips and told ginny kindly to finish the bottle. Looking back to minerva where she was quietly standing a slightly softer look now. Poppy felt like she could breath again and did with a heavy sigh as she exhaled.

"No more of it you hear me poppy I assure you I will tell you if I see it okay to but until then nobody knows anything. Don't question me again though. Ms. Weasley I know you are just waking but please as soon as Madame pomfrey releases you we must speak about your actions today come to my office right away." With nothing else to say she abandons the hospital wing and vanishes through the halls back to her courters where a worried Hermione has or hopefully is still patiently waiting her return.

* * *

**reviews! **

***Gasp* some people are figuring things out. What does this mean For our double couples. tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Not just any spell 18**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter.**

**Sorry if this is to short I'm also sorry if it's sad but I did try to make up for it. Really I did so in a way I'm not sorry because it's just more chapters for you. **

I'd really like to see if you all enjoy what I've done so far and anything you'd like to see. It will help me keep coming with strong chapters in the future.

* * *

Early the next morning I made myself wake. slowly I made to sit up in bed with great displeasure. Madame Pomfrey riddled me with endless questions and though I knew she was completely on track with most of them I left my lips sealed. Some things I wanted to laugh at being they sounded completely rediculous. Like "was Mcgonagall the one that saved Tonks?" "Does Tonks look older?" Not that even knew why that would be a relative question. Perhaps she thought that Tonks and minerva traded years. Was there even a way to do that. Then there were questions that I had to control my grimace at how accurate they were getting.

"Is Tonks dating you?" "Is Minerva with someone she would get in trouble for being with?" I couldn't give an answer to either and I wouldn't even if I had to hex my lips sealed shut. Unable to betray either my lover or my friends I quickly dressed and pushed my way out of the hospital wing. Pomfrey was beginning to infuriate me excuses like I need rest least I ruin my ankle. It felt more than fine even more so since last night. I knew what game she was playing and I was not having it.

After shaking off the million questions Madame Pomfrey tried hitting me with from my mind I made my way to the headmistress's office. Minerva probably wanted to see me last night but I was stuck in bed probably longer than I should have been do to Madame Pomfrey's need to know. It's way earlier than I am use to but I feel like today is a good day to fix things. All my frustration lately had caused a lot of damage I'm sure. Nobody is up so its a clean make for my destination.

When the gargoyle moves to let me into the office I find it empty. Minerva ends up making a less them proper entrance. Scuffling and moaning with a rub to her eyes. Seeing me she stills and relaxes realizing it's just me. I chuckle knowing this is how close we are now. There's no sign of Hermione but my eyes still wonder in search because I wanted to apologize.

"She's sleeping, I'll wake her in a moment for you. Sit." Minerva says knowing me all to well it seems. Her stern voice leaves no room for delay or refusal. I sit watching her swiftly change her clothes with her wand. I gulp this doesn't appear to be good. "Last night, though it was in my knowledge before that you disappeared to see Madame Tonks, I was informed by someone under my employment. This means you were caught. You were careless and I can't let this slide by. I took the liberty of bringing in Madame Tonks in for her side of the story." She really couldn't be serious we are to close for this formal shit. I gape at her in disbelief. I stand ready to stand my ground for certain punishment. I know she's brought Tonks in so that we might talk and straighten up but this also doesn't sound like that either. It sounds like it's going to be and ultimatum.

"Ginevra molly Weasley!" I spin around. _Shit._ "You best sit your sweet tuckus down and listen to your headmistress."

"But Tonks I-" her hands land gently but strong at the same time on my shoulders and spin me back around and plant me in my chair again. I huff rather loudly. It's very clear what side Tonks is on even though we spent those nights together not once worrying about my disappearance from school. Tonks gives me a soft loving look which I return before I focus back on minerva.

"Ginny we can't have this at all you know that. One you were caught and before I could look a blind eye to it but now I've been informed I have to have take action. I need your word that this.." She waves her hand between Tonks and I. "Won't happen again unless it's an emergency and in any case molly has to come to me so I can make the right arrangements." Taking a moment looking at Tonks her eyes look and deep into me and I can see fear and pain. I wonder if I'll have a moment to talk to her before she goes find out what it is. Her fight from earlier is gone and her eyes look down cast eventually.

"I can't promise that." Minerva purses her lips Tonks practically whines at my statement. It irks me to my bones. "No neither of you have the right to tell me no. You get to see Hermione everyday I can't see Tonks but twice before school ends. It's not fair since I've been covering you and her, I've been there pretending even knowing you two just did your deeds, and I've been there to save you from being caught." I snap at them completely pissed how I'm being fouled for my behavior. I don't know what Tonks is so broken up about right now first the whine and now she's clenching at my hand shaking. I look to her frightened to see what is going on.

It's in her eyes I can see it bleeding through the love she's trying to convey. I stop breathing my heart clenches. Not wanting to hear the words I shake my head and try to pull away. Tonks hold me tight and kisses my knuckle I shiver because it's so raw the emotions I feel barreling between us.

"Ginny since this is how you feel, which I assumed it would be, I have something we need to talk about. It's not like I want to do this but for you and for me, for Hermione and minerva too I believe it would be best till the end of the year.-"

"N no, Tonks no please not this." My eyes water up even though I she hasn't even said the words yet. I know it's coming though. "I won't push I promise." Her head shakes and falls in her hands.

"It's what's best I choose not to see you until the end of the school year. I know you were looking forward to Christmas but your right if you cover for minerva and can't see me it's not fair just as much as it's not fair if I see you when minerva can't see Hermione for the holiday." A small gasp enters the room all three of our heads at whiplash speed reaches the direction of the room and land Hermione.

"Hermione?!" Minerva reacts first quickly standing walking to her lover. She's got wild bed hair and pjs on that only minerva should ever see. Her eyes are wide as saucers. Minerva clearly had not wanted this to happen this way either as she's glaring at Tonks. Even if she didn't want it we all know if it's most logical and for the best of Hermione she will agree to do anything.

"Is that.. Is that what you think? What you want?" The heartbreak crosses her face but hasn't reached her eyes. She still feels hope we're as I've heard my own lover decide to isolate herself from me.

"No," Minerva says reaching out and taking Hermione into her arms. If it wasn't for my own shock I would bury myself in Tonks arms and beg her to say the same. "But it's necessary now. We tried to hide it and tried to avoid it but we failed to hide it and struggled to avoid it. We will have to struggle some more if only you can wait for me my dear." I let out a strangled cry unable to push away from the arms that circle me. I can hear Hermione cry out and her feet sweep from out beneath her as her knees give out. I don't her a thump but I know minerva won't let her fall.

"I love you ginny I'll try to see you if minerva manages to see Hermione but I won't let us risk your futures anymore. Hermione will always be questioned for her grades if they were to get caught. You must stay in school. I promise you will be my only lover till I see you again when you've graduated. We are not broken up just not doing what we've been doing." I have to admit those last words soothe me very little but so much at the same time. Not broken up? What would we be if not what we are now? True Hermione's future is at stake if anyone found out but does that mean she and minerva would be broken up too?

Eventually I chance a glance at Hermione she is leaning into minerva struggling to pull herself together the more minerva whispers in her ears. Not sure who made the comment first but I'm sure minerva has decide to say the same to Hermione.

"You mean just write and stuff? No more visits, no more fake relationships, and no more romantic nights?" I don't know how I've managed it but that's all I can ask right now. Tonks nods and I choke up. "What about Them?" I whisper hoping only she will hear.

"I don't know dear but that's for them to decide now. You don't have to cover for anyone so if they continue without you and get caught that's on them." The thought runs though my head making me wish more than anything right now that we all will make it in the end unscathed.

Strangely enough when I look back to Hermione now that I myself have accepted the change in my relationship both she and minerva are not there anymore. Before I can stand to check on her minerva exits the room and motions to let her be. I've sat again and wait in the odd silence for her to say something. Nothing comes for a long moment as if she is determining how much to say.

"She's been so upset lately as I'm sure you've noticed. Today was not the best day for me to let her hear what we were talking about. I had special plans for dinner tonight since tomorrow is thanksgivings day." Thinking of it I have noticed Hermione has been to quiet lately. "She feels guilty about returning to school instead of letting us be together fully but this specific holiday reminded her she never sought out her parents either before returning."

Like a bomb my whole body shook realizing how totally true that my best friend had been quieter and quieter as the month dragged on. Not that anyone left Hogwarts for the day or anything but it's still the thought of home, family, people you love that make you thankful for the day. Not that I could but I wanted to leap up and go to my friend and hug her to bits.

"What did you tell her about what you two will do?" I ask

"That the heart wants what the heart wants and that she and I may want to lessen our relationship boundaries but that if anything happens if we decide to peruse it it will be just us no more lies and no more holding others accountable for our actions." She says giving me a heartfelt smile. She is telling me in her own way how sorry she is for making this hard on my and Tonks. I smile to her and follow through to Tonks where she offers to walk with me for a moment before she has to go.

"You know I didn't want to hurt you though I really was going to break up with you. I couldn't you're too much for me to resist so I think I can live with just writing you." I smirk a little prideful.

"So if Hermione and Minerva are accountable for there own doings why can't I see you on Christmas?"

"I suppose you can." She sound excited and relieved that that fact is different now. "It's not that I'm hiding you dear it's just I don't want people to hate you for my relationship with Lupin." I understand nodding along. "We should just make sure you are staying at school and no I won't be sneaking in I think that would be infinitely worse." We burst out laughing despite the heaviness of the situation.

"I suppose this make more sense but next time don't practically break my heart because you want to do what's best for me. I can promise you even if you say one thing if I believe another you're not going to get me to back down."

"I know love, I see that now." We kiss now at the gates. She's not pulling away so I pull her closer and bury my tongue in her mouth and give her my best. Showing her I still have fight in me. She moans into my mouth and I feel her melt into my touch. My hands wrapped around her waist holding and pulling her close to me. We can't stay like this forever so I pull away and peck her cheek.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." We part and she apparates away. Turning back to the school I conclude its time to get ready for my day and make it to my classes on time. I doubt I'll see Hermione when I return to the dorms but I hurry back just in case. I need to be a friend again and we need to figure out how to end our fake relationship publicly.

* * *

**review Please!**

see it wasn't that bad. Honestly I was slightly to sad writing it I had to turn it into a not so sad ending for the chapter. More angst though that's for sure. I sure do love that.

Again opions and ideas greatly appreciated


	19. Chapter 19

**Not just any spell 19 **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry potter. I'm sorry for a little delay. **

i tried to provided a timeline and strating this chapter on I'll keep try to do that. Previously it was just the first days of school to the first few weeks gradually I didn't feel like keeping it like that and I'm going to be jumping so bare with me. Pas for what's in this chapter.. Further sadness for Hermione and minerva deeply sorry about this.

* * *

"I know you're Concerned Gin but I'm fine I promised Minerva and myself I'd find them when school ends. She is even determined to help me over the summer." Hermione said to Ginny after listening to her profusely apologize and offer her support. It wasn't easy to admit she was upset about everything including how sudden her relationship with minerva changed. Once again though Ginny was there for her and she just wanted to make things better one day at a time. "Why don't we just get this day on with. You remember the plan?" Ginny nods.

"Yes we don't want it to be to drastic but make it clear we are broken up." Ginny still wasn't sure how there plan was going to keep harry at bay but it was for the best.

"We'll sit apart but talk nicely and we won't kiss goodbye or hug to long. No more fake sentiments. Are you sure you're okay with this." Hermione asks seeing the doubt in Ginny's eyes. Ginny gives her a yes and stand heading to the door ready to head down to dinner. They had been unable to talk all day since Hermione missed her classes which Ginny was sure was so she could recover from her stressful morning. "By the way 'mione it wasn't not all fake. I do care about you. Maybe one day we'll all be comfortable enough to enjoy life together as the closet of friends."

Ginny leaves and Hermione sits stunned. She knew they would feel things eventually for each other but never thought ginny would admit it. Maybe she was right they would be around forever best of friends and all so what she was suggesting wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. Following down after and meeting up in the great hall with everyone she sat across from Ginny. Unlike the way she usually sat right next to her. This didn't go unnoticed but nobody said anything. Harry eyed the two women and wondered if this was his one chance to swoop in finally.

"What's going on?" Harry sat beside Ginny clearly happy to be able. He looked genuinely concerned but his hand went out immediately to hold Ginny's hand. Pulling it away and clapping in her her lap with her other she looks to Hermione for help. Harry makes her feel uncomfortable now with his insistent touching.

"Nothing Harry," Hermione kicks him under the table in the shin as he is to distracted to hear her.

"Shit! 'Mione I was just asking since you two never sit apart."

"Yes well not that I don't want to but we are adamantly adjusting to our new relationship boundaries as of this morning." Ginny rolls her eyes at how just like minerva sounds when being formal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry looks to ginny expecting something to give way for him.

"Means we decided to remove ourselves from a relationship we weren't really in with our whole heart. We both love someone it's impossible to be with right now and our friendship is more important than a relationship that makes us not feeling lonely right now." Hermione couldn't be more proud that Ginny didn't let Harry get a word in before explaining fully. What was the point of breaking their cover if Harry still thought he had a chance and wouldn't leave Ginny alone.

Harry look appalled but gulped down whatever idiot things he was about to say and nodded with dull understanding. Hurt reflecting in his eyes at the blunt exclamation. Think best to interrupt now Hermione leaned over took his hand.

"Harry it's ok you'll find someone I just have a feeling you're looking at dating in the wrong way right now." Hurt turned into a dark scowl.

"Well then you don't know what you're talking about for once. You think you're a know it all and I'm just a man whore now do you?" His shoulders bulking up before pushing himself from his seat and storming off. The gryffindor table looked at the retreating form and then to Hermione. Ginny can't believe Hermione just said that out loud even if it is true. Harry can't seem to think of a real relationship with someone because all he wanted was the relieving part that came with it. Yet at least as far as either of them knew he wasn't really looking to anybody else. Hopefully if he was it was also in a relationship view as well. "I'll talk to him later." Hermione said bringing the conversation back to normal. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay sad but I believe we both are right now." Looking up at the table was a dead give away but she nodded and then glanced instantly finding Minerva's eyes. They shimmered with tears tell her that everything was over heard. She gave a loving thought to her to ease the pain through the bond knowing just how much this was effecting minerva as well. Emerald eyes widened only to fall closed as pale hand raised to her chest. Feeling content that she helped she tore her gaze away and motioned to Ginny she was leaving. The two walked from the great hall with heavy hearts. Leaving behind a half confused table and one confused but determined Harry Potter. The next few week or even next few months would be hard.

* * *

Hermione had taken the chance to go to Hogsmeade a few weeks later. She was in need of some material for school as well as a nice long drink. Even since they choose to stay friends she knew Ginny's recent distance has been more so because of the real relationship they each had and the current reason why she was taking this trip alone. It was getting colder out the later in afternoon Hermione browsed so she quickly made her way to the three broomsticks as soon as she purchased her items. Her purchases tucked away in her bottomless bag so she could hold the warmth in her winter robes better.

She shouldn't have drank so quickly but the liquor burned it's way down keeping her warm. Two drinks was no big deal if you didn't already gulp the first one down in ten minutes. Having a second so soon and just as fast we'll that was just asking for herself to feel tipsy. Her head was clear enough to tell her two should be fine maybe she should get going. Placing the proper amount of money on the counter getting up only to turn around and run right into a solid cushioned wall. Stumbling back her chair caught her but not before slim arms reach out, one grabbing her shoulder the other her hand.

It didn't take looking up to know who it was. It could only have been one person. A magical bond swirled her senses but it wasn't the one she had grown accustomed to the last four month. It wasn't the bond of just magic either much like her's with Fleur, so this had to be none other than Narcissa. When she did look up the stunning woman looked at her with to many emotions in her eyes for Hermione to say anything at all. Luckily Narcissa felt more capable.

"You ok my dear? Lucky neither of us had a drink." Hermione stood up a little slower than necessary.

"Wh-why is that?" She asked not following along. Her speech giving her away to her intoxication though it wasn't so bad.

"Because if I ruined your robes you wouldn't be able to join me for a drink." Narcissa said quite shocked at her boldness with her own words. Yet she smiled when Hermione giggled looking away cheeks slightly blushed. Hermione takes the hand offered to her and let's Narcissa take her to a table even though she's not so sure what she's doing. "So what brings you again to Hogsmeade today alone?"

"Again? You've seen me here before why didn't you say hi?" It was Narcissa turn to blush causing Hermione to stare in aw at how this woman was nothing like the woman that lived in fear during Voldemort's time or power. It wasn't hard to see the kind side now but having the bond between them certainly helped prove it to Hermione.

"I saw you a few times but you were with someone I thought you two looked a bit close maybe on a date, I didn't want to interrupt." Hermione felt a ping a jealousy.

"Maybe it would have been best if you did." Mentally jaw dropped completely flabbergasted at how those words just spilled out.

"I uh.. Does that mean you two are not together anymore?"

"We never were," hermione replies without much thought but quickly recovers before she spills to much not that it would matter anyways since neither are minerva and she Are together. At least she assumes since minerva hasn't spoken to her in two weeks. "It was a cover to help her get a guy to back off but it wasn't good for our friendship either."

"Hmm." Neither of them have gotten a drink yet but Narcissa waves over Rosemerta and asks for a bottle of wine, the special for the day. Using the time to think because knowing hermione there was more to that sad look she saw earlier before purposely bumping into her. "So does that mean I can take a moment before drinks come to ask you out?"

"Is that your way of asking me if this can be a date?" Beginning to realize that they had been flirting which though surprising Hermione can't find herself guilty right now for it. Minerva hasn't spoken to her while she knows Tonks has spoken to Ginny more often so this isn't cheating if she's trying to move past what's clearly a break in their relationship. After a moment she notices Narcissa has said yes and is now waiting with a deep blush over her cheeks for an answer. "I'd like that I believe though that that could be my last drink making me accept this so freely."

Narcissa takes that as a yes and grabs her hand before expressing her thanks with a kiss to her knuckles. The bottle comes, Rosemerta looking between the two women, walking away after noticing their hands together and decides Hermione may need a way back to castle grounds before the gates close. The two sitting there well into the evening forgetting the time. Hermione has finished another glass and laughs falling closer to Narcissa. They had scooted their chairs closer over time and now Hermione shook with laughter into Narcissa's shoulder. Their bond making what would normailly feels so wrong feel easier.

The gates have closed while Rosemerta had gotten busy. It was to clear that neither women noticed the light escaping the day not intending to make Hermione freak in her establishment she sends a message to minerva knowing that the two are friends enough that perhaps minerva will forgive the forgetfulness of time just this once.

"Perhaps some tea now dear I wouldn't want to let you walk out of here to go home like this." Narcissa says her face desperately close to Hermione's. Hermione flutters her eyes closed and breathes deep calming her nerves from the closeness.

"To bad you can't walk me to my door then."

"Why can't I?" Narcissa wants to lean in but waits.

"Because you can't take me back to Hogwarts you'll get caught." A small gasps break their moment if only a little.

"Dear the gates have closed for the night. I didn't know you were still at Hogwarts though that doesn't bother me. I would have at least walked you to the gates a while ago." Hermione sits up a her eyes filled with worry. "Perhaps you should come to my room upstairs and return in the morning."_ Her room?_

"Upstairs?" Beautiful brown eyes flicker to the stairs leadng to said rooms. Her gut dives and her heart races at the thought. Her new found clarity is freaking out inside unsure why she even feels this way. Narcissa leans in for sure this time.

"Yes I've been living here for a while. Lucius signed divorce papers ages ago which went through right away because I didn't want another moment wasted with him than necessary."

"Oh." Is all Hermione can say her throat dry as she watches Narcissa's lips getting closer.

"This is all I want Hermione I feel it and so do you. We can feel it in each other. You can can't you?"

"Yes." More willing than she could have imagined when Narcissa presses her lips to Hermione's she kisses back. The buzz that dulled quickly amplified with that kiss It deepens before either woman knew what happened. The feeling that Hermione does feel is something she hasn't felt in two weeks from minerva. It's what she has been trying to feel again. Narcissa held Hermione close and stroked the soft skin of her jaw fingers brushing her earlobe. It felt just as real as any feeling with minerva even if it wasn't the same. She knew for the time being it would help her survive through the rest of the year or move on if minerva has decided it was to risky to be together because even that is a possibility to Hermione.

The kiss as sweet and filling as it is, as calming and soothing as it is, and as thrilling as it is it doesn't last long. They would have kissed and eventually as Narcissa said made there way upstairs, even if they just kissed and just slept, but they were forced apart at the sound of a well known Scottish voice.

"Ms. Granger I do believe you failed to arrive back at school before the gates closed. As nice as it is to see such young love I'm afraid your absence is unacceptable. Ms. Black now is it? If you would remove yourself from my student I must return her to school and take care of her level of intoxication." Narcissa gulps she as much as anybody else doesn't like the idea of going up again this brilliant witch. "Was this your doing?" Shaking her head she leans over to Hermione and wraps her hand around her waist looking at the beauty beside her just in time to miss a fiery death glare from minerva.

"I simply ran into her and asked her for a drink, she had at least one before I don't think she'll be to hard to handle. Hermione did you want me to give you a hangover potion now?" Both women frown confused. "All my things are upstairs I happen to have one of a lot of potions at all times just in case." Summoning it when Hermione says yes she hands it to her and leans in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Maybe next time we can make it upstairs or maybe if I have a new place. Please owl me I'd love to do this again."

Placing a innocent kiss on Hermione's cheek she glances up with a smile allowing minerva to take Hermione by the arm lead her out. It's nother imagination that she saw something in Minerva's eyes be it anger, jealousy, or great disappointment she is not to sure but chooses to believe maybe it was her imagination. Heading to bed she is still wearing a huge smile feeling she has just made the biggest greatest thing in her life happen. Still reeling from the kiss she falls agains her bed absolutely at peace.

* * *

"What where you thinking drinking? Not only that but with Narcissa. You know she has a bond with you! You kissed her how could you?! We.. We are together." Minerva breaks down crying in front of her mate. Hermione and she are in her office after making a uncomfortable silent walk back to the gates. She knows what she saw and heard and smelled. Not just Narcissa was happy and enjoying Hermione's presence but Hermione had in return felt the same. She recalls there being wine and two glasses on their table their chairs close and suddenly it seemed more and more like Hermione had been on a date. "Was that a date? How could you?!" The frustration doesn't come all she feels in pain.

Hermione sniffles not liking seeing minerva upset. She begins to think of excuses and reasons to explain her unfaithfulness when it hits her she doesn't want to throw herself into the line of fault when she had thought Minerva's lack of talking for two weeks was her way of saying they weren't together anymore be it just for now or not.

"You can't blame me for this. You know who you can blame minerva, yourself because you said two weeks ago we were just lessening our relationship to a minimal for now. That was the last you have talked to me, the last you time have looked at me, and the last time I felt your love through our bond. So forgive me if I'm afraid you changed your mind. Forgive me if I wanted to feel loved. You might have wanted to break up for the time being but i didn't. Then suddenly you cut off your feelings from our bond how am I suppose to know what you want anymore!" Shoulders rising and falling trying to catch her breath Hermione waits for minerva expecting rage right back.

"I didn't mean to I thought it was best. You sent me loving thoughts the day after and I didn't think I could survive the rest of the year feeling your love but not having it in more ways than the bond." Hermione blinks and unclenches her hands from the coat minerva draped over her on the way back. It falls off her shoulders where she catches it flopping it on a chair on her way out of the office.

"Then I guess until you can handle and accept my feeling like that then I will have to suffice for someone who can. I just hope you don't wait forever to let them in." Without a look back Hermione leaves the office feeling broken and not good enough. Minerva falls down to her knees and feels the only piece of her that made her feel happy and whole sink. It tugs trying to rip but even as Hermione leaves her with no idea what's happening now she clings to the pieces for dear life.

* * *

review please.

Ugh I know now youre all sorts of hurting.. Me too. not to worry though all will be happy soon enough... Maybe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Not just any spell 20**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter. **

I love how this chapter was basically my last two hours staight. It was sudden but I hope it's as good as I feel it is. I promise not a lot of angst for those who don't like it. Not sure how much you could concider this chapter has. just to clarify something since minerva is a cleaver talented which means she understands things quickly that is why she has done something Tonks has not explained possible to her. By that I mean the bit about the bond from last chapter being pulled back. Also no it's not fully pulled away; it's still tethers them to each other just not so much they feel each other as much. :) hope that helps.

I need your best or worse thoughts on this chapter so that it will help me base what the next chapter will have. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Nothing different has happened since the evening when I looked up at the common room doorway to see Hermione rushing up the stairs and slam the door. I followed her of course but she simply stated that she had a row with minerva. I believed it until the next day and everyday since I saw minerva with a fire in her eyes. She was fighting for Hermione I could tell not that Hermione seemed to or maybe she does but is ignoring it. I have yet to ask her but I meant to. Now one holiday pasted and another was coming up and neither of them had been making any hint to a change in their routine. Hermione still went to class everyday and left along with everybody else. Today I decided it was time I stayed behind and ask minerva myself.

"Can I help you ginny?" Her voice sweet but broken.

"Just wondering what's going on between you and Hermione. One day your in the same position as me and Tonks and the next you don't talk to her for weeks and now you talk but it's different." It's straight forward and comes out a little harsh but I have to know.

"We were but I messed up. She tried to share her feeling through the bond with me and I couldn't handle it and see her everyday but not feel her like before." She pauses and threads a hand through her hair. "She even said something similar to that after I changed before this got more emotional. I told her tell me the word and I'll let her do what she has to to make us work in the end. I fucked up though ginny, I shut our bond down I shut my feelings down so I could look at her everyday!"

"You did what!" I can't believe minerva would do such a thing. No wonder Hermione was so lost those two weeks. "One that was stupid do you know how fucking lost she felt but she wouldn't explain why? Then she come back to the dorm one day and she's pissed yet happier. Second what has changed recently?" I could tell she couldn't take the guilt of whatever it was anymore. It was going to burst any moment.

"She let her bond with Narcissa bloom. Said if I wasn't ready to let her feelings in she'd find someone who could." Her head falls into her hands and a choked cry escapes her. I'm shocked but more than that I'm dreadfully sorry to see how hurt and broken minerva is. I rush over to her side and pull her into my arms.

"Shh. It will turn out okay, just give into your bond again. I can only imagine how she will be much happier with you." I say softly since I can't muster frustration at the situation. I feel her whole body shake in my grasp before shaking her head no.

"I can't I'm not capable of handling it I've been so alone for so long without love having her at all makes me need her fully. At least this way she can be happy the rest of the year." My whole body feels the weight of hers give I swear in my head at how fucked up this is.

* * *

I've taken this month to correspond with Narcissa everyday feeling better than I should because of our letters back and forth. I miss minerva but everyday I don't feel her now that I've had closure about her taking away our bond I feel myself at ease with what I'm doing with Narcissa. At first it was torture. It Felt like I was betraying her but after a few weeks and pleasant letters I understand what this could mean for me. I'll be happy and have this experience of still being with someone I care for. After a month though I can tell I want to see where this goes I want to see what we share. It's not the same as what I have / had with minerva but I know it's just as real.

Today I'm picking out my outfit to see Narcissa again tomorrow. Our first time since the last Hogsmeade trip and I know neither of us can wait. After I've done so I decide I want to go down to the library and read for the day. Getting there I pick a quiet secluded spot and begin on a very large book that has had my fancy for a while. I don't get very far before I'm interrupted by the sound of a chair beside me being pulled out and turned to face me.

"I've got a few bones to pick with you." Looking up and placing my book down getting the drift how serious this topic sounds it will be.

"Well you have my attention harry now what is it?"

"First off I remember our talk when I first came to school late, second I had recently got out of the hospital wing you know from that injury I got in Quidditch, which leads to third I've just realized you and ginny were a fake this whole time." I rub my face with annoyance my hand tingling with a desire to smack him for being so idiotic.

"Are you being so dull to make up for Ron's absence I assure you it can stop now. We said it was about two months ago. Yes I like professor Mcgonagall but nothing will become of it I'm sure if not until I graduate. She would never give me the time of day that way before then. As for you injury I'm not sure I get what that has to do with anything."

Harry just huffs and pulls back to far for me to not get smack I growl inwardly. I've found him much more frustrating these days even as my best friend all these years I've never seen him so not himself as he is this year. His need to practically hunt Ginny always getting out of hand. He glares at me but shifts back into a calmer expression.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad about your feelings for Mcgonagall, you were right she does look fantastic these days. So I was in the infirmary and I mentioned how nice it would be to have Ginny there soothing my injuries like she use to." I pin him with a look. He holds his hand up defensively. "I know I know not gonna happen. Well now I do even more so. Thing is Madame Pomfrey goes on a small tangent about how she and Aberforth's were just talking about her and her trips to go see a friend. How they weren't at times a friend would go see a friend and how that friend just so happened to be Tonks."

I gulp not sure what I'm suppose to say to something like this. Why was it so easy to get caught even when now neither of us has hardly anything to do with the people we want to be with. Given that I'm trying to not even think about minerva like that most of the time because it makes my heart tighten I choose to avoid the topic. Taking a moment to think so it might save ginny any future confrontation about this i sigh as if it's a big deal to tell Harry this.

"Okay fine I promised I wouldn't say anything but you'll get all the wrong ideas if I don't. Ginny has liked Tonks for quite sometime and with her dealing with lupin's death she wanted to go see her make sure she's not alone. It's not that Tonks has given much thought into her reasoning I'm sure but it's what ginny wants and she figures she can at least be there as a friend if nothing ever comes from it. Harry you should know that maybe Tonks doesn't see it yet but I'm sure she's finding some attraction now that she's moving on at least from what I hear."

Neither one of us move and say anything for a while. Harry looks at me though as if searching for a lie somewhere in what I've said. Eventually he gives and let's his shoulders drop. I don't expect what I see next. His head lulls to one side and then the other before his his chin rests on his chest. A single tear drops past his eyes which have looked hardened for far to long.

"I didn't mean to get so lost with my feeling for her." I move a little closer and take his hands.

"But now you see them again don't you?" He nods quietly. "I'm sorry Harry it's to late for her I think it was never going to work anyways. When she saw Tonks, when we all thought she was dead, she was heart broken literally I know she realized her feelings that day."

"I suppose your right I know she was upset about me but it hardly seemed the same when she saw her." His old kinder face looks up at me and I know he's made a big break through. "Thank you for always pushing me from making a big mistake. I would have pushed until she felt so uncomfortable with me she never talked to me again. I would have hurt her 'mione." I chuckle lightly.

"I wouldn't let you hurt her even if I was as messed up after the war as you have been. It's time you let go though now Harry. I had someone there for me after the war and so did ginny and Ron's making his way too now you have to start."

"Who was there for you?" I pause not sure if I could say just yet. He gives me a pleading look and I know he needs to know he can have someone to help him.

"Minerva, she was just being a good friend. Ginny too of course."

"Yes of course, so I just need to find someone that will be there for me. Hermione it's not that easy. Everyone I talk to these days wants to get close to me because of my reputation or they wanna know how much I've made from my contributions to the war."

"I know Harry maybe you'll find someone after school but who knows. Why don't you take a trip for your break later this month. Go see the Dursleys I know you, your aunt, and cousin parted on better terms. Perhaps you could take time to see tonks again now that she feeling better herself."

"Yes you're right. Thank you for everything." With that he gets up and leaves. I can't help but to sit there staring at the chair where he was and think about our conversation. In the end he definitely seemed more like his old self than he has in a very long time. For that I'm happy for him and hope he does find someone to help him in ways I never can.

Not sure how long I have been sitting there looking very silly I pick up my book and attempt to read more. At first I only end up rereading most of what I let my eyes flicker over then I close my eyes and breath deeply clearing my mind and opening them ready to read again. Upon opening my eyes I give a heavy sigh realizing my quiet secluded spot isn't as such as I thought. I close my book very sure I won't be reading today.

"I just saw Harry leaving here, why does he look much better? Wait that's not what I came to talk about."

"Well he should be looking like that more from now on. I think he had a big break through just now." I smile up at Ginny knowing this news will make her happy. "Which by the way I should tell you something but please you first." I wave to the chair that was just filled by Harry. Inwardly I roll my eyes at the thought that I feel like I'm a shrink today.

"Oh well don't forget to tell me then." She takes the sit and shifts in it awkwardly giving me the feeling this isn't something I'm going to like talking about. "I had a talk with minerva after class today." I immediately glare at her not needing much else said to understand she clearly got from that conversation what I've been avoiding telling her for over a month now.

"Oh come on it's not so bad and I for one think you could have talked to me about this. I get it I mean I think it's pointless in the end but I get it."

"Pointless?" I ask gravely.

"Yes I mean you and I both know after this year it's going to be just you and minerva again. You're just pulling Narcissa along because you want to feel a connection like you did with Minerva." My heavy book is flopped on the table with a loud thud I feel guilty right away though nobody is near us.

"No." I say more that agitated. Ginny is just assuming the worst of my choices.

"No? That's not how this is then how is it?"

"It's simply the fact I know she cares for me and she knows I care for her. If I want to if minerva wants to I'd like to I don't know let her live her life with us. I mean we don't have to tell her right just let her be happy with us." Apparently that's not something Ginny ever thought I'd say. "I'm the one she has a bond with I get that and I get minerva might not like it but if I have eternity with her then I should be able to make Narcissa happy while she lives out her life."

"Do you understand what your asking. That's cruel Hermione. That's like well I don't know what that's like but if you have someone willing to live their life with you and you have someone else you're going to live eternity with and not tell this other person that's selfish." I swallow hard I can't believe Ginny is telling me exactly what I told myself weeks ago. Why I convinced myself I was just giving myself excuses I don't know because clearly this was an awful thing to do to Narcissa.

"You're right I just wanna be happy right now I don't think I can stay sane if I wasn't trying another way than minerva. She tell you why I was so fucked up after we all agreed to stop our physical relationship." Ginny nods solemnly. "Good because I don't have the heart to say it again. She just pulled back like it was no big deal Gin. I mean I know it wasn't but still just the day after telling me we can be together still in every other way but physical she takes away the only piece of our emotional relationship that held us together. You think I can have letters to her everyday go unnoticed, or glances up at the table, or even late nights having talks without someone questioning us. Because without the physically being with one another I had the urge to do everything to share my emotions with her." At this point I've lost myself and instead of shrinking I'm being consoled myself. My best friend wraps me in her arms and she chuckles at how this is the second time today she's done this. It only makes me break more knowing that minerva is hurting somewhere deep down under all her walls too.

Without our bond I've had to rely on knowing the way her eyes twinkle less, the way her eyes have restless shadows under them most days. I've had to tell myself it's not me and perhaps it's the work load but now that is just total bullshit now. Now I know I've hurt minerva and I've pulled a wool over my eyes just to avoid the way I feel about her.

By the time I've ended up on the floor it appears we are no longer alone and the librarian no longer wants to hear our noises. I sniffle as I pull myself together and pick up my bag not to sure I like being kicked out of the library for the first time in my life. Today makes tomorrow feel like bloody torture, because tonight I have to decide if I want to continue with my relationship with Narcissa or be dutifully patient until the end of the year for minerva. Either way I have to know what to say to both women and quite frankly it has to be the truth. I groan falling into my bed where I hear Ginny tell me to rest up and worry just follow my heart. I don't even know what my heart is telling me right now.

* * *

After leaving Hermione in her bed with my advice for her situation and reminding her she still has to tell me about Harry I make my way over to my bed. I pull out a quill and parchment. Talking with Minerva and then Hermione today has made me feel a lot more at peace with the way thing are with Tonks. Sure we have our problems with the distance and sure I wonder if Tonks may find interest temporarily in someone else while I'm here in school but today I can't help but put all that doubt aside and enjoy the way my love makes me feel everyday through our bond. It may be easier because she is not near me everyday but I'll never ask her to push those feelings away.

_**My love,**_

_**There been a breakthrough with Harry I saw him today and he appeared more normal today than he has been. I saw this after he had a talk with Hermione, which I haven't found out what was said because we got to talk ourselves about her and minerva. Also another breakthrough. I'm not sure if you knew but minerva pulled back her bond with Hermione. Did you know you could do that? Anyways Hermione realized that which lead to her being on a date with Narcissa not long ago.. You should ask her about what her point of view is on that. So I suppose minerva and Hermione had a blow out. Minerva doesn't want to feel Hermione's feelings for her while she's so close to her everyday and now Hermione wants to date Narcissa. Or is dating, not really sure I got the whole story with that.**_

_**I wanted to write you after seeing how hurt both Hermione and minerva are about not having their bond just to say you better not ever do such a thing to me. I swear I will make my own bond with you if i have to. Not sure how I'd do it but don't test me to find out. Anyways I love you very very much and we shall be together soon enough.**_

_**For eternity yours,**_

_**Ginny**_

_**P.s can't wait to give you your Christmas gift**_.

I seal the envelope and prepare for bed so I can wake up early to head to the owlery. When I settle in bed for the last time I look over at Hermione who is sound asleep now failing to clean and change for bed. I sigh and hope the best for her for each of us to come together no matter what at the end up the year. I can only imagine the way minerva must feel having given herself to eternity for Hermione only to see her potentially with someone else. Before flicking my lamp off I magically pull the cover over Hermione and turn her light off. Tomorrow can't come any sooner and relieve me of my curiosity for what awaits our future.

* * *

really please review if you want a good chapter next update. And if you want it soon because I'm gonna have to take time to think this one out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not just any spell 21**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I apologize if this chapter throws you off slightly. **

**After a long debate with myself and taking into consideration the reviews I recieved I altered my original idea for this chapter. I wanted Hermione to react out of a powerful need for love and affection but since I agree with you all i dont want to hurt Narcissa I hope this equally shows how much Hermione is hurting as well as her good heart. **

**I did start this chapter one particular way and though I changed it's ending I kept the beginning in hopes you will still like it. Let me know what you think. I hope it was worth the wait. **

* * *

Early the next morning students made there way through Hogsmeade. It being the last trip before Christmas it was quite the busy day for most. That as it might be Hermione may have been the only one walking as slow as possible to her destination. It wasn't that she didn't want to go it was that she didn't Know what to say once she got there. Her brain told her to be patient with minerva and live happy without hurting Narcissa, her heart said she needed love, and gut said she would mess this up so bad she end up alone forever.

It was all to soon when those perfect blue eyes met hers. She was left speechless at just the beauty and effort put before her. Her heart throbbed telling her to take it. Narcissa's eyes washed over her making her feel so hopelessly hooked in her grasp. Not missing a beat though when Narcissa leaned in for a kiss Hermione step back wrapping a hand around the other woman hands. She choose to follow her instinct For now.

"I'm sorry I want to but I have to tell you something. I haven't been fair to you or myself since our first date." A twinge of fear crept into those lively blue eyes. "It's just it's not really my thing to tell and though it was a relationship I was in I didn't think it was appropriate to tell we were in one. Can we.. Somewhere alone."

"Is my room to much?" Hermione shakes her head and follows the blonde up to her room. Taking Hermione's robe and hanging it on her bed post they both realize this could easily be the worse place to talk. Hermione isn't sure where to start but she does her best.

"Well I was with someone not when you asked me on a date I mean I thought we were broken up but come to find out they thought were were still together. I've stated otherwise since our date but truthfully they are certain as am I that at the end of the year we would be together again."

"Oh. Why the end of the year I mean if you know that then why not be together now? Why be with me at all?" Hermione watched her start to pull back, pull away, but couldn't let her.

"Because she gave herself to eternity because I told her I'd be hers. It would be cruel if I ignored our bond forever but we simply can't be together right now. I told her I didn't want to get to close before starting school and we did anyways then recently we had to stop physically and she pulled away emotionally. The bond isn't there anymore till she gives it back. I can't feel anything between us and when I'm with you I feel everything. I'm not asking you to be with me to hurt you. I'm asking if you would be a real lover of mine. I'm asking you to be with me and let me work out the rest with her."

Hearing the words eternity Narcissa goes numb her eyes widen. Hermione can do nothing but watch without knowing what's going on in her head. Narcissa wants to shake her head no to push Hermione out unable to imagine a life only glimpsing what she and Hermione could have. Neither can she imagine living that life knowing her niece gets to have what she can't for all eternity.

"I can't watch her have you." It's faint and dripping with pain. Not that Hermione can blame her but confusion creases her brows.

"You know that she's..You know who I'm talking about?"

"Why wouldn't I? Tonks has be open about it since she told us." A moment passes in silence before Hermione burst out in rolling laughs. "What is so funny?!" No more nice and sweet caressing Narcissa's tone. Instantly Hermione shuts up.

"Sorry, i um.. That's not who I meant but if you know about Tonks then this will be less difficult to explain without putting her in trouble. This is strictly hers to tell you I shouldn't.." She takes a moment to breathe and think her next step through. Not use to making such a decision and not having minerva talk to her about this she determines for the best because despite what her gut tells her about ending up alone she know Narcissa won't tell anyone else. "It was minerva and I can't say when we broke up or got together but when we first started I wasn't sure I'd be able to finish school this year."

"Minerva as in Mcgonagall. Oh my no wonder when I saw her last month she looked younger." Hermione blushes but nods "well if I know one thing she was not happy to see you and me that night."

"No she wasn't." Hermione responds with a chuckle. "But it doesn't matter she has a bond with me that she withholding selfishly. I want to feel this." She waves between them and Narcissa feels her heart react to Hermione's pulling interest. "I want to but I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't hurt to be with you it will hurt to lose you." Biting her lip she's tries her best to worry about the consequences if she ended up fighting for Hermione in the end. She couldn't logically beat minerva with a wand, nor money, not even with her words because that's what Mcgonagall's are best at. Maybe she couldn't beat her but she would certainly try until she couldn't fight anymore. "If you truly believe you can compromise a situation later with minerva I will do my best with us now until then."

"As will I." She leans Into Narcissa's personal space and lets her head fall into the crook of her neck with a hum. Narcissa lets out a chuckle and runs her fingers through the brunette's lightly bushy hair

"Can I kiss you now?" Contemplating if that was something she could do again knowing minerva would be hurt in the long run if she continued anything she mused to herself that minerva would understand once they began talking again and she could explain. Tentatively pulling back just enough to feel her lips brush over Narcissa she took a deep breath an closed the distance.

Each swipe of the tongue gave her a new burst up joy as the sweetness on the blonde's lips filled her senses. The kissed deepened and she found herself moaning open mouth into the kiss. The fingers buried in her hair tugged her closer and she gave into the soft push to lean her backwards. Narcissa grinned when she heard Hermione gasp as soon as her thigh pressed into her heated flesh.

"Cissy," the firm pressure teased backing of and brushing against her over and over with each time Narcissa gave and took durning the battle of their tongues. "Cissy," Hermione said again between kisses but was cut off and her head was forced back down to the bed while Narcissa kept the fire burning. "Mmm, cissy." Whatever was so important before fell away from Hermione as her last call out was husked and she pulled Narcissa closer this time instead up fight her ground. Rosy lips trailed down the brunette's neck knowing that Hermione wanted it as a much as she did.

"Narcissa wait!" Hermione shouted suddenly having felt herself moisten. Her guilt coming back ten fold. "I can't do that I'm sorry I just can't you don't understand."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have your right it's too soon. I'd listen if you explained for me though." Narcissa sat back gaining an even breathing once again. Berating herself for her behavior knowing that Hermione wasn't one to do something simply because of urge to. Taking Hermione's hand she brushed her thumb over the skin with high hopes that the woman she loved would trust her enough to talk to her.

"This isn't fair.. I'm sorry I would have thought I could do that but it's not fair when she was my first she has my heart even if she took our bond away." Hermione closes her eyes realizing all she wanted Narcissa for in that isn't what she really wants her for. With a whimper she buries herself into Narcissa form. "You have feelings I can feel and I can be out in the open with you it's nice but it's not fair to you. I just miss it and without her i feel like I have no one. My family is lost, Ginny will always side with Tonks, and with out minerva I want you because I care about you but also so I can feel something." They both sat there on Narcissa's bed completely comfortable with their position and unwilling to move until necessary.

* * *

Minerva sat filling out paperwork in her office as the morning hours dragged by. Knowing Hermione was on her way to Hogsmeade to meet with Narcissa was making it impossible to work right. Her mind wondered to how just a few months ago how close she was with Hermione. How they had planned to see each other the day before Christmas. She didn't even know it that was still the plan or if she had messed that up too. After the night Hermione stormed off she realized how wrong she was for breaking the only thing that made Hermione believe they were together. It was her fault really that Hermione was even thinking of Narcissa and so it would be her fault if she lost her to the blonde.

Once Ginny had talked to her it was very clear how much Minerva had hurt her lover and just that she would have to hope that love would still be there at the end of the year. Not that she could blame Hermione if she fell in love with Narcissa before the end of the year and claimed her as her lover too. It just didn't set right with minerva because suddenly minerva knew that she gave herself eternity hoping Hermione would follow and now she might be living it alone without her mate.

Tears sprung from her eyes and dropped on her papers below. Furiously she wiped her eyes and tried to clean the drops from the papers with her robe. With and agitated grunt she gave up as she was only making the mess worse. She simply let her head drop to the desk with a thump.

"How could I be so stupid to let her go?!" She cried aloud.

"My dear min calm yourself she isn't gone for good." A familiar voice from above on the wall drifted down to Minerva's ears.

"How can you just say that when she's on a date with Narcissa." She snapped at her old friend and mentor. "Perhaps Narcissa is better for her than I clearly she wants a public relationship with her and wants to have a bond with her when they are apart." Lifting her head with a glare that lacked any fire at all.

"Then maybe you should fight harder. That's all she wants is someone who wants her. Open you bond again and dwell in the way it pleases both of you not the way it makes you ache for her. You're not this foolish to give up so easily or does love frighten you so."

"I have no idea what you mean. Love doesn't frighten me." Her Scottish accent bleeding through the more emotion she let fill her statement.

"Then go to her, fight, and love her endlessly." Standing with a new determination she looked at her mentor with a certain fire that he hadn't seen in quite some time even then not to this extent.

"Fight. Yes I must." She steps a few steps and falters. "Albus's what if she wants Narcissa too because of their bond?" He grins.

"Then love her harder." Minerva nods firmly and moves again. A few steps only to pause again.

"Albus's what if she wants her for eternity as well?" His grin softens but still sets there.

"Then love her longer." A fierce look took over Minerva as she sweeps from the office without another word. A soft pop of a lemon drop and a chuckle fills the room. "Go get your woman my dear min." He says feeling more than accomplished at helping his dearest friend.

* * *

Strong arms hold Hermione until she finally calms every soothing motion of the blonde's hands confuses her feeling more but she willingly lets herself calm in her arms anyways. Feather light pecks into her hair makes her feel fuzzy and accepted. Finally she feels understood when Narcissa whispers that she doesn't care what Hermione wants her for she'll be there. Brown eyes meet blue with wonder.

"Why would you say that if you know I can't love you and you alone." With just a smile Narcissa looks on at the shimmering eyes looking up at her.

"Because I know what's it's like to be bound to you and I have never had a bond with another nor do I plan on having another. I will love you as much as you'll let me and I'll welcome as much love as you give me. I'm am yours in every way. I know what it was like being forced to belong to someone but I don't see my bond with you as such I choose to embrace it." Without knowing it tears slip down Hermione's face until she's pulled in closer were she gives and her body shakes.

"Thank you, you have no idea how it feels to hear you say that. I promise I'll figure something out to make you happy too. I want to be with you as much as I've wanted to be with minerva even if it's no more than what I feel for her."

Before to long their silence is back but Hermione can't help but enjoy these moments along with all of her conversation with Narcissa. Narcissa seems to have a good ability for making her feel better when she wants to cry. Gently Hermione eventually sits up once again, gives Narcissa a soft smile, and wipes her dry cheeks feeling how stiff they have become. With the slightest temptation she leans in wanting just to peck the woman's lips. Narcissa is more than will and immediately begins to lean in only to stop as a knock at the door pulls them from each other.

"Maybe I should get back to school if you're having company." Narcissa puts her hands over Hermione's and shakes her head telling her to stay put.

"It's okay stay I wasn't expecting anyone I'll tell them to go and you can stay here as long as you like." Getting up she chuckled and added. "But before the gates close this time. Minerva I'm sure is torn enough about you being here." She turned to the door missing the fallen look reach Hermione's face. Opening the door she let out a small stutter. "Min...Minerva what are you doing here?"

Hermione's head jerked to the door before jumping to her feet. Her heart raced wildly as her mind thought of every reason Minerva would be at Narcissa's door. Her hurt leaped and plummeted all at once wondering how much minerva had heard and how she would take it.

"I'm here to let my mate know I love her, that I don't want to be without her, and that if she desires you I'll lover her yet." Emerald eyes blaze through Narcissa seeking Hermione's gaze. "That I'll accept all of which I must to keep her in my arms." The moment the last words left Minerva's mouth Hermione felt a floodgate of emotions pour in. Gasping for air as each one fiercely took her breathe away she lept forward and cried out with joy knowing it was not just Narcissa's bond overpowering her but both. Minerva's bursting like a dam while Narcissa's welled up to a higher level.

Unable to control herself she fell first into Narcissa's back wrapping one arm around her waist and the other flew outward to pull minerva into the room and into her grasp. The three stood there a strange mass of limbs lumped together because of the one that pulled them into a hug. Narcissa and minerva awkwardly at first stood accepting the odd position for the one they loved but shortly gave in and maneuvered just right so they both held Hermione. Once Hermione wrapped herself between the two they looked up at one another with a mutual understanding. Hermione needed as much love as they could give and neither one would ever pull away that love again.

* * *

**review please.**

so there it is I hope you're happy with the outcome. feel free to let me know what ypu think. I hope this doesn't destroy you view of my story thus far but if you strongly want it back to what it was i'll think about it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Not just any spell 22**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Needed some Ginny and Tonks this time. I really hope you like my shocking new plot twist. How many of you want this to go faster or stay as it is? I mean I can go slower if you really want but I'm sure most of you are wanting me to jump to the end of the year already. **

* * *

I jumped up from my place on the benches where I sat waiting. Platform 9 3/4 this place that was a sight for sore eyes. Teddy anxiously giggling at my feet. I smiled as the long train came to a stop. Steam rolling continuously over itself. It was no surprise it had the same sort of excited out pour of children as when I was getting off for holiday. I didn't expect her to get off right away but I stood anyways.

"Tonks! oh and Teddy! it's so good to see you two waiting for ginny. I was held up at home seems Ron and Percy have similar views after all this time." Behind me I heard Molly and turn to greet her as I've missed her. She looks much better than the last I saw her a few months back and even better than before the other times especially since ginny had left for school.

"It's good to see you too Molly. Teddy say hi gran." I coax him but he just blushes and hides behind me. I give a apologetic smile and shrug. "You look well how have you been?"

"Oh just fine dear and really not gran I'll end up in a grave much to soon if I'm called that." We share a laugh just for a moment before Ginny's angelic voice calls out.

"Mom!" Getting closer she hugs her mom and says. "Tonks and my favorite little boy." Leaning in to give me a kiss my stomach flutters. It's our first public display of affections so as we break apart we are both blushing and share an awkward smile. After realizing Harry knew that we liked each other we have been craving this moment.

"Dear goodness, are you two finally public I can stop pretending my daughter doesn't have a wonderful partner." Molly exclaims bursting the moment but not un welcomed as we needed the ice breaker. "Where is Hermione Ginny?"

"Oh hush Mum you're just glad I don't have to get in a mess with Hermione now. She'll be around later she's visiting a few people first she did say sorry." Molly looks surprised and confused not sure who Hermione might be visiting but decided to let it go for now. Kneeling down to my boy Ginny gives him a big hug before holding him at his shoulders gently. "Have you said hi to your Grandma?" He shakes his head no and points to her.

"No like say Gran." I see her face scrunch an look at her Mum. I can't help but laugh and pick him up and ruffle his wild hair. It's looking much like lupin's.

"It's not nice to point dear. So what would you like to call her?" I ask from the corner of my eye I see Molly mouthing out a word. My son purses his lips together as if in thought but I know he's trying to work out what she is saying. I smirk realizing how clever he is.

"Mmm. Nana Mo!" Ginny burst into a fit but try's to cover it with her mouth. "Hi Nana Mo!"

"Hi Teddy." He pouts and shakes his head.

"My name special too Nana Mo." Everyone's heart melts, we haven't even left from picking up Ginny yet.

"How about I'll be your Nana Mo if you'll be my little Ed" Molly recovers first to propose a deal. Teddy liking the way his new name sounds nods vehemently.

"Do we all call you (Ee-dee)?" I ask trying out the name.

"No Mama just Nana Mo." He giggles as if it was obvious. I feign offense.

* * *

Making my way inside the Burrow once we finally get there I put Teddy down so he can go see Arthur and turn to Molly at the door way. She certainly softens more when Teddy is around and I wonder if she misses having little children around. Being a Grandma now must bring a little more joy in her life even if it can't replace what she has lost. I give her a small hug knowing today has already moved her in ways she's not use to.

"Thank you for letting him be like my grandson." She whispers don't think she realizes how vulnerable she sounds.

"He is your grandson I plan on making you daughter my wife as soon as I can." She snorts waterly.

"Is that you way of asking for a blessing. You have to do better than that." I look back at a smirking Ginny who seems to have over heard even though she was dealing with her luggage. I let go of Molly and step to Ginny. Speaking over my shoulder on my way to Ginny to show I'm still talking to her.

"Then I guess I'll just have to try harder to impress you." I lift Ginny's luggage with easy and peck her cheek before taking her hand with my free hand. Feeling slightly chivrelious leading her up to the house. From inside we heard a giggly scream, followed by a shaky suppose to be frightening roar, further followed by Teddy screaming his way out of the front door in a laughing fit in an attempt to escape his grandpa. Although unsuccessful in his escape he did manage to run a good ways into the front yard. Just not fast enough to avoid being scooped up by Arthur and tickled in his arms.

It was a beautiful moment much like the whole morning was a string of perfect moments. I made a mental note to save this memory in my pensive when I return home. Looking around at the only two Weasley women I see aw take over them at the sight. For Molly to find it wonderful I can't help but marvel at how easy my son makes my new family feel around him. He always has since the day he met them. '_My family_' it echoes in my head filling me with more warmth and pleasing feelings than ever I imagined I'd feel when this day came.

* * *

After getting myself and Ginny away from her family for a moment to get settled I instantly wrapped my arms around her. I let myself go as I nuzzled her neck and breathed her scent. She gently returned my hug and played her fingers through my hair. A small peck to her nape then I mumble against her skin.

"Your family is so wonderful I can't wait to marry you and love you for eternity." I feel her hum in agreement.

"I imagine my life would never be more perfect than the day you make me yours." We stand there a while just letting our touch linger on.

"I'll be equally yours my love you know that right."

"Mhmm I know." It takes us time to separate even once we have our hands linger every time I hand her something or she leans in beside me to look at what I am looking at. "Leave those be dear or no gifts for you." She notices I've seen the gifts in the bottom of her bag. I whine and give her puppy eyes. She chuckles but brushes it off with ease. "Not gonna happen love. I've watched Mum deny those eyes five time before I even tried them. Even I caught on it wasn't going to happen."

"Damn."_ I had to try._ She drags me downstairs shortly after as if to pry me away from the temptation to peek. Molly gives me a stern look as I enter the kitchen I gulp probably lost brownie points for stay in her little girls room alone to long. I give a weak smile in hopes it helps. It doesn't she just points at the table making it clear I'm suppose to take a seat.

With a finally stir of the food on the stove she taps the spoon clean and sets it down. Crossing her arms as she turns to me she makes it harder to stay confident and not scared shitless of my future mother in-law.

"Now that you officially with my daughter I expect you to follow my rules on seeing her. I've been leanent when it comes to your affections but her room is off limits unless the door is wide open. If it's closed I expect it to be five minutes top. Not much that can be done in five minutes." I almost chuckle.. Almost but I hold myself together. "I'm not mistaken when I assume she'll be seeing you on Christmas?"

"You're not but if you'd prefer the day bef-" she holds her hand up my words instantly stop.

"Then might I just invite you over for our festivities and then she can part with you and Teddy afterward." I feel like a fish out of water. Gaping literally unsure what to say. "If you have plans I'm sure Andromeda and Narcissa won't mind joining us." A small whisper in my mind says '_that's Narcissa wouldn't mind if she can part ways with her newest lover and her lovers mate before Christmas Day.'_

"I'm sure it would be fine either way Molly I'll just ask tonight. Mum and I have a family dinner with Narcissa as it is later."

"Perfect." She just gives me a elated grin and returns to her cooking.

"Are you mad at me Molly for being up stairs? I'm sorry. I missed her but I promise I would never be selfish like that in your home I was strictly just helping her unpack I promise. At least before she dragged me out so I wouldn't peak at the gift she got anyways." My pout returns. She sighs but not in frustration more in relief.

"That's good to hear. No I suppose I'm not mad just protective of my only little girl." I know the feeling of wanting to protect Ginny after losing Lupin the idea of losing my mate scares me, it hurts to even think about. It's a lot different than Molly's protective instinct. Just as it's different than mine for Teddy my son or minerva my protege. Even if she only knows about Teddy she knows I understand and changes the subject only minutely.

"I have something like a second daughter to me you know. I'm curious as to where she might be." She looks at me pointedly. "Ron has already explained where Harry ran off too and I expected no less now that he seems to have begun adjusting so I hear. He needs to see his family too. Thing is Hermione hasn't had anyone since her parents are currently living under fake memories in Australia, so who is and where has she gone to see." I swear this woman can instill fear in me that even my own mother has yet to. I say nothing and her concerned expression turns into a glare demanding for answers.

"I-I can't say but she's not somewhere she can get hurt or with anyone dangerous." In my head i concede that Narcissa might have been once but I do believe she's been better. Not that minerva would allow any harm to befall Hermione whilst around her.

"Bloody hell! My baby is not.." Fuck I didn't even feel the intrusion until Molly ripped out of my thoughts with a fury I've never seen or felt Before.

"Shit! Molly it's not like that. I mean it is but min isn't.. aging these days either." I'm so screwed when minerva finds out I outed her. Ginny comes rushing into the kitchen having felt the panic with our bond. Her eyes shift between us with questions begging to be answered. "Ginny she read my mind when she asked where Hermione was. I'm mean bloody hell I didn't know she could do it that well."

"Mum that's not fair!" Her eyes bulge wide probably as big as mine. "That was Hermione's call to tell anyone." She flops down beside me followed by her shocked mother. She hardly even registers herself turning off the food but Molly would never let it spoil just before dinner time.

"When did this start?" She asks still winded with surprise.

"Mum we shouldn't-" Ginny starts.

"Ginevra, I don't give damn what you think I should be told I want you know when my second daughter started seeing not just the smartest witch of my time but also the smartest witch of her time that taught me!" With no room for argument or further resistance I cleared my throat.

"Hermione confronted minerva about a bond they had after I told her in hopes that out of the three she has she would pick minerva. I offered to give minerva what she needed to live a long happy life with Hermione. Hermione asked minerva to follow through over the summer but neither of them knew that she'd be starting school again. Once she had they put things on hold. Narcissa is another person Hermione has a bond with the other is just a magical bond nothing like what she shares with minerva and Narcissa. Her addition to the relationship is very new." Molly threw her hands up completely mind blown.

"Well." Was all she said clearly at a loss for words.

"she needs them Molly, the bonds they share give her so much feelings that she can't survive without them but they also make her feel safe and happy and being with two brilliant witches is just what she deserves." I know she's happy an I know they are all happy. Molly stands once again rubs her head, sighs, and groans as everything sinks in.

"I need to think this over before she get here... I'm not sure.. How does a mother let her young cub be happy with two women?" Ginny stands and guides her out and upstairs to her room whispering as she goes.

"It's ok Mum you'll see she doing great. She's really happy too. It will be easier than you think when you see her smile because of them." I couldn't agree more having seen such a difference in Minerva now that she has made her bold step in getting Hermione back. Sitting with my own thoughts until Ginny comes down again I reflect over the way it seems all three women truly need each other to make them whole.

"You did really well with that babe. Mum wouldn't have thought I could understand something as complex as three women dating. It would have made it so much worse." Ginny interrupts my thoughts as she renters the kitchen turning back on the stove. Ready to finish the meal in time for dinner.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine lets just hope minerva doesn't rip us a new one when she finds out." _Don't I know it._

"Well thank you love for being there to make it easier. I quite like you the way you are though perhaps we can let just me take the fall for this." I say getting up behind her and wrapping my arms around her firmly. She groans as our hips collide. I nuzzle into her neck like I always do to breathe in her scent.

"No I don't think I could stand to see you take the heat on your own." Her voice drops at the word heat sending shiver down my spine. I pull away not quite ready to take her in such an wide open place but likely to if I didn't. I don't mind though as I enjoy the sight of my love looking back at me with knowing eyes and taking perfect care with the meal she's preparing. At this moment it feels as if everything will work out okay in the end but I can't tell if that because she makes me feel safe or the confidence burning in her eyes. '_It doesn't matter I have forever to figure this woman out_.' I think with a quiet sigh of contentment in this moment.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**Just so you all know the Ed/(Ee-dee) part I liked it but I hope it make sense I wanted it to be pronounced as the letters E and D not Ed. **

**Also again I'm always interested in new ideas and things you want to see so message review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Not just any spell 23**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter nor shall I be responsible for your own damaged panties. then again not my fault if you don't. (hint: end of chapter pretty much just m-rated.)**

**i needed to do this chapter on the three in a relationship to show how they manage to ale their relationship work. I also wanted to add a little bit about Hermione's past and more on her parents. Hope you like it. Yes I was going to post this sooner but I kinda got sidetracked with work and mixing up my plans on Sunday. **

* * *

Prior to the making the trip to the Burrow I had other plans many of which were not spoken about to my best friend Ginny but some were. Like how minerva had agreed to spend a few days with me as well as let Narcissa be apart of our original plans. Since bringing together a whole new relationship minerva and I had felt much more at ease. Our new comfort led to many conversations about how the three of us would peruse the relationship further. Since the day minerva opened our bond again I spent many nights sitting with her and talking. The idea of including Narcissa in our plans worried me as much as it relieved me that minerva was willing. Minerva was still my first and only but the more I wondered how this relationship would progress the more I was filled with doubts that it would be good. That was until minerva noticed how nervous I was one night and settled things right then and there.

"We'll be a unit one day but until we get that close you may be with me and her as separately as you want. I won't love her as much as I love you but you are welcome to love her and I equally." She said leaving Me stunned at how much she was willing to do to stay together. I did feel some guilt in making minerva feel i could ever love Narcissa like i loved her but in some ways I knew my feeling for Narcissa were still very real.

"I'll never love her more than you my love. I'm your mate and when I turn I know you'll be mine not her." I said trying to assure my love for minerva.

"I would have liked to wait to see if it's true but I can't hold the truth from you. Even Tonks said it's very possible that you being as special as you are and having more than one bond may likely even have more than one mate." So the likely hood that I had started a relationship with my mates before turning made me very happy yet I did try to not get my hopes up about both women being my mates over the next week or more.

So when students began making their way home on the train I, having told ginny she would be along eventually, made my way to meet Narcissa in Hogsmeade. We were waited together down stairs eating lunch and talking when minerva arrived. Paying the tab and making our way over to her Narcissa freely held my hand. Narcissa was more than willing to show public affection with me even if minerva couldn't. Once alone in Minerva's home Narcissa in tow minerva caught me off guard pulling me into her arms and lips. Narcissa slightly taken aback with how passionate minerva could be in closed courters recovered nicely welcoming the sight of Me so calm and relaxed in my lovers arms. I knew because even though I was so caught up in the moment with Minerva I could still hear Narcissa's breath catch.

The moan that followed was all Hermione allowed herself to hear before deepening the kiss with her entire being. Everything else fell away. Her knees gave underneath her but Minerva held her in place. As passionate as it began it ended with a nibble to my bottom lip and a soft caress of my cheek before the lips were gone taking deep breathes between them. When my eyes fluttered open again I stepped back a little stumble in my first step. I smiled to Minerva and blushed realizing what she had done in front of Narcissa. To my surprise I found her gorgeous blue eyes darkened while taking over my frame.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves already." I tease casting looks at the both of them. Narcissa stepped close to me and breathed huskily.

"I suppose we'll have to make sure you're enjoying too." She herself them kisses me and I wrap one hand around her waist and lean her back taking the lead in kissing her further. As if by instinct I grasp Minerva's hand making sure she knows I know she's still there. Not until I pull back does Narcissa look at Minerva possibly worried about crossing any lines.

"It's quite alright I may not find it enjoyable to see my mate kissing another all the time but I do so far." I'm not as sorry for it as I should be but I figure if Minerva doesn't mind I can only respect her enough to not do it to much in front of her. "How about I get this into the mood it's suppose to be for our first day together and show you around."

Both Narcissa and I remove ourselves from one another and nod. Taking my first look around I'm stunned on the outside it looks like a normal mansion but now inside it looks like a castle for a lonely queen. Not much more then family portraits, many things with the Mcgonagall family crest, and family colors decorating the open rooms of the ground floor. The personal belongings that would show Minerva's presence in the home were no where to be found and yet it still looked fascinating.

"Where are your things min, do get me wrong everything looks wonderful stunning even but none of this is.." I trail off unable to use the right words without disrespect.

"Is me." She finishes for me as we climb up the stairs to the next floor. "You're right because everything is at Hogwarts. I haven't lived here in a number of years. I visit and make sure my families possessions are ok as well as.. My elves." Taking a peek at me I can tell she's expecting me to be furious. "They are free." I knew they would be minerva was always interested in my acts for elves and their rights.

"I know yours would be min, they must love your family a lot to keep this place so nice." Reaching the landing of the second floor I realize just how much work must be put into this house everyday to keep it as spotless as it is. From the ground floor it didn't appear as big but really it has three floors more which I wouldn't believe if I wasn't already looking at it but I was. Minerva had a home like this yet still stayed at the castle it made me marvel at the woman I loved. Hand in hand minerva guides me to a room with almost a bubbly excitement. I look back and Narcissa who is happy enough being guided along with me having a gentle hold on my other hand. Her steps double realizing I have cared to check on her. We enter the room together an gasp aloud getting why Minerva was so excited.

"It's the Mcgonagall library. Fully stocked with almost any book you could think of." She chuckles at our aghast faces and continues. "Even some muggle books. It's been a family tradition to keep adding more books and a number of my family loved muggle's as well as their books."

It takes a moment till my squeal escapes my lips but when it does it doesn't matter to me if Narcissa is as excited as me because I've already planted my feet at the closet shelf browsing the titles. My fingers flicking over spine after spine. Gasps of surprise every time I see something I'm more than tempted to pick up now and read. Between my frantic episode and the next time I look up at minerva she beaming with pride and nudges Narcissa to take a look.

"Go a head dear I know you want to see for yourself."

"Are you sure I don't want to intrude on your moment?" Narcissa asks uncertain but minerva won't have it. Taking her hand she takes her to a shelf two bookcases away from me.

"I'm certain this here if I remember correctly may have an interest to you." With that she drops her hand and kisses her cheek. "It's your moment too cissy." She makes her way to me not looking back completely missing the red cheeks and the stunned face she left behind.

"That was sweet of you dear but you don't have to act close if you don't want to. I understand I've made this awkward for you and for her separately. I don't expect you two to be together for me." I say leaning into her as I keep my eyes on the books.

"Nonsense love I would do anything for you and I know we can't work if we can't be close and trust each other. It was my fault you let you're feelings for her flourish and it's my choice to let you two be happy together. I'll make you happy with me and eventually we'll make each other happy. All three of us together." She says as if it's the only answer out there for this situation. "Besides your not saying that because you'd be jealous are you love? Because I for one will always love you even if I allow myself to love her as well."

"No no, I trust you and her just don't force yourself is all." I pled knowing myself how forcing myself to like Ron only hurt him along with myself in the end.

Minerva doesn't waste much more time before asking a house elf to make a soft dinner for us. The trip around the rest of the house was halted until tomorrow morning no point in dwindling my only two days with them with a long tour our first night. Lounged around the fireplace with a collection of books on the table we found the strangest of comfort for most that was totally us. My head resting on Minerva's shoulder as I read with my hips pressed snug against Narcissa. I could feel her hand caressing my hips every now and again. Is was surprising how easy it is to be like this. Sitting on a couch together as if we've done it millions of times before.

"Mistress, dinner is finished." A house elf said at the doorway of the room. It wasn't the same as the first one minerva called jeanie.

"Thank you Ella we shall be there shortly." I sat up and closed my book gently running my hands over the cover. I was fascinated by what I've read 'The Collective Writings of Mcgonagall History.' Minerva was the first in all her family to follow transfiguration. Most of her family having adept skills in potions and divination. For her skills to be of her own not passed down through generations was very impressive. Beside me minerva worked on piling the books neatly for a later time. "Come hope you are hungry and don't mind putting this to a hold. Dinning room is this way." She leads the way we follow corridor after corridor till she enters a teal kitchen.

"Oh my is this room only teal because emerald would be to dark for a kitchen?" Narcissa asks with a humorous groan.

"Actually yes." Minerva chuckles.

"It's a color I thought of using once but Slytherins are much more stubborn about the color being right. I always wanted to be in a different house like Andromeda or Tonks."

"Say what?!" I choked hearing that. "Cissy you always seemed more than proud to be a Slytherin."

"Yes well that had nothing to do with me. My parents, Bella, and then Lucius it was very difficult to rebel like Andromeda. Their were rules for our family and codes for our house not that I could deny taking pride eventually I wasn't part of my dreams originally." Both women notice I freeze at bellatrix's name but I push past it and nod understanding how hard it must have been. Being expected to be in line with everyone else in your family. My parents never knew how much that made me feel like I should give my wand up and live normally like them. Be a dentist and study in a normal school excel so much that I reach college early like my mum did.

It wasn't an easy transition of topics after that I kept a little to silent after thinking of bellatrix and then my parents. It was hard to imagine what would have happened to them if I hadn't sent them away. Not that I knew yet if they were safe anyways. I have to have hope that while on the run Voldemort didn't send people to find them. I had to hope that bellatrix didn't and that she didn't kill them. It wasn't easy or expect to move my thoughts onward but Narcissa and minerva looked at each other and made an effort to help me together.

"Dear we can take a first crack at looking for them tomorrow if you'd like." Minerva started.

"You don't have to worry about my sister causing them harm, I swear I heard they search for them but never found them." Narcissa finished giving me some sense of comfort that if nothing else I know they are alive. I nod softly and sit down at the kitchen table ready for food so I can focus on something else.

"Thank you. Let's just eat and then I'm taking you two somewhere special after." So I didn't feel like doing anything now but I figure what a better way to cheer up than to take the two people I love to a place special to me. After dinner I tell minerva to forget desert we'll get it while we're out. Taking minerva on one arm and Narcissa on the other I take us away from minerva home.

We land back in England near were I grew up. Muggle neighborhood, muggle businesses, and muggle's walking everywhere. We came up in an ally closest to where I wanted to take us. Not having been since I was a 14 I wonder if it's even still there. Long ago it was a breakfast and luncheon but after many years my mum said it changed into a full course restaurant. This was before my mum and dad took me every Friday night for a family meal and dessert.

I turn around in the alley look at the clothes they both are wearing and transfigure them into something more acceptable to muggles and to my plans. Walking up to the old familiar place I see they still have the ice ring out side and they still have the same owner taking on the counter inside. I hold the door open for them and smile as I enter finding a raised pair of eyebrows.

"Blimey this is a surprise. Tell me that not my favorite granger girl all grown up." I laugh just barely before he runs out the front and slams me with a bear hug. Try as I might I have yet to give him one much like my dad use to. Leaving me aching after instead of him much like what use to happen. "Thought you were long gone your folks haven't been in in over a year and you use to show up less and less over the years. School take over your summers as well kid?"

"No no my parents moved it was kinda sudden and I stayed at school over the summers so I didn't have to get caught up with transportation issues." Her looked at me curiously.

"Where did they go so quickly?" I swallowed.

"Oh Australia it turned out some family has had no one to look over my gran when she had medical treatment only possible over there. They'll be back soon hopefully." I hope he will drop the topic if I change the subject. "I haven't been in about four years I'm glad to see this place still up and running."

"Most definitely would not be letting this place go under. Now what can I get you three?" He finally realizes that I am not alone.

"A booth will do Wes, by the way these or my friends minerva and Narcissa."

"Some of the most wild names I've heard of." He smiles and leads us to a booth. "Any friends of Hermione's is a friend of mine. Holler for me Hermione when you ladies know what you want."

When we order we end up ordering different desserts just to pick off each other's plates. Being minerva and Narcissa have ever eaten out at a muggle place they want to try anything they can. Wes checks on us often but I know he's only looking out for me like he always did. After the food is all gone I wait at the table while the others clean up in the bathroom. Wes comes over.

"Everything how you remember it. I know you haven't been since you were 14 maybe 15. You parents had vacations in those summers after right." I nod and move on.

"Actually I was wonder, its been so long since, if I could used your ice ring. Is it possible to go out on it with my friends. I have missed that." I remember the last time I was on that ice ring and I was more that happy to share my favorite moments with the women I loved.

"Certainly I'll bring out some skates why don't you go ahead." I turn to leave and make my way outside knowing minerva and Narcissa will find me easily until Wes calls out again. "Don't forget to stretch kiddo." I laugh but I do anyways not wanting to have much aches later.

Minerva is ahead of Narcissa when they head out to the side of the ring and look out over the ice. It looks smooth as if it was just cleaned up a few hours before they arrived. Beside them they notice me stretching getting the idea they do a few of their own. Wes gives us our skates and we pile on the ice. Neither one has asked me why I'm dragging them on the ice but I don't think I can talk right now anyways, thinking back the last time I was on an ice ring I was here and the last time I was here was the last time my parents let me come because I wasn't normal anymore. They couldn't keep up a tradition if I was so far away. Not that they wanted to after the trouble I was getting into at the time. Dangers left and right made them wish more and more every year that I would lay down my wand and leave it all behind.

If I had I wouldn't have the friends I have today, the second family I have, or the lovers that I have. It was a struggle of right and wrong should I give my parents their memories back or just let them live the life I know they would rather. Would there be a another great evil I'll have to fight and protect them from? I didn't know what I wanted anymore so lost in my thoughts I moved to something I had practiced on for my parents the last time I had skated. I didn't mean to lose myself not when i knew deep down minerva and Narcissa was still with me it just happened. When I came back from my thoughts they looked at me as if I had two heads and in awe at the same time. Making my way over to them I leaned into a warm embrace. Minerva kissed my head while Narcissa place her hands up and down my back.

"What happened love?" Minerva asked.

"Where did you learn that?" Narcissa followed. Minerva bumps her with an elbow. "I mean What was that emotion from?" I chuckle a little.

"The last time I did that I practiced for my parents here. It was the last time I came here. They were happy to see me doing something normal for once when I was home. This has always been my favorite place to come when I was home from school." They waited but I could feel the tension in the air rising. "With them gone I don't know if it's better if I leave them happy without me or if I give them what is real. They were so unhappy when I left for school and every year it made it harder to show them not to hate my gifts." I feel a weight lift of my shoulders telling someone this for once.

"Hermione your parents love you and despite their resistance in your lifestyle I hardly think leaving them in Australia longer than necessary is what they would want. I understand your uncertainty in their dislike but it's better to find them and ask what they want than to assume and live without. You don't deserve that." Narcissa agreed with minerva and kissed my cheek for comfort. I smile up at them and pull back holding their hands. Though I don't know what I will do about them yet I know I have a whole 5 months at least to think about it and with minerva and Narcissa at my side I'll find my answers soon enough. Not today no but soon. Today I would enjoy the day the way I was planning to the entire day. Our movements began syncing, our laughs echoing, and our relationship blooming just the way it's supposed to be. It feels more than perfect. Completely indescribable.

(skip if you don't like sex scene for pairing.)

It was getting late when we finally took of the skates and left with everything paid and squared away. Wes let me go with a curious look at my partners which I knew he must have caught onto at some point. I promised to come back and that I truly did plan to do after I graduated with or without my parents coming with me. Minerva took us back to her place where a fire was awaiting us when she lead us to her room. It made me smile knowing I could stay the night with both women even if it did frighten me to the bones at sleeping with both loves in the same bed. Minerva's bed was big enough I stepped up to it nervously. Realizing I wasn't the only one nervous I dropped on the edge of the bed and laid across the bed. Raising my head to see them still standing I lift an eyebrow.

"Come on you two it can just be sleep if we are all that worried about it. I didn't mean to make you feel like I want that above all else while I'm here." I move back on the bed and move myself to the middle of the bed. My arms laying out beside me inviting each of them to just lay next to me. They didn't need to be told twice before they moved to either side of the bed and crawled in. "Oh I guess I should have let us change first. Sorry." They both laugh shaking into my sides as they did.

Minerva was the one that took her wand and with much ease changed all our clothes. I roll my eyes and gasp feeling the change in clothes. She left me with a night dress and no undergarments. The feeling of silk teasing my now bra less breast as they move closer.

"Min you are just evil." I breath out. Narcissa looks at me and sees I'm flushed I'm sure before looking at minerva with a evil grin. Minerva nods and Narcissa leans down to kiss me full on my lips. I can't help but want it. I moan into her mouth as I deepen the kiss. If I knew what she was up to next I would have held my tongue but she moved down and sucked my nipple through the fabric before I could even think.

"Fuck cissy!" I gasp as I look to minerva for some sort of approval. Her lips are on mine gentle and sweet which tells me I needn't worry to just let it happen. I'm surprised when she pulls back and leans in a way that makes her look like she is way to pleased to watch. Bitting her lips as she turns her head to see just what Narcissa is doing to me. Narcissa has removed the fabric that was simply in the way and is now taking my hard nipples into her mouth one at a time then together and back to one again.

"Cissy, oh min cissy feels so good too." The words slip out without a though but I watch minerva squeeze her legs closed tighter. Her lip has a drop of blood on it which I manage to catch before she licks it away. Sucking the drop off my finger I feel a heightened sensation or two change in me. I moan at how the touch feels that much better now and how my sight brings the best emerald shades out in Minerva's eyes.

"Min is it ok if I touch her. I want to taste her." Minerva nods and Narcissa kisses me down my stomach. Minerva leans into my ear and whispers.

"Merlins Hermione your so aroused right now I can't help but want her to keep touching you." She groans out watching just blonde hair bob down to my core. I cry out with pleasure. Beside me minerva covers her chest. "That's it love let her make you come. I want to feel her make love to you as I do." My cries are endless as I cling to Narcissa's hair with one hand and pull minerva into a kiss with the other. I feel minerva teeth graze over my tongue a few times her desire to touch me is not use to being put off so long. We both no it best she lets Narcissa have her way with me first not that either of us are complaining. I climax loudly again and again with Narcissa. The second time she brings me to the edge it's with her fingers buried deep inside me while she kisses minerva right above me. It's such a powerful moment I cum twice one right after the other.

Narcissa willingly lay back at my side kissing me as minerva climbs on top of me and rubs herself against my own sex I grip her hips in and effort to beg for more or faster I'm not really sure I can last much longer either way. She runs her fingers down one of my legs and rakes her nails lightly back up. I feel my leg twitch beneath her touch her hips still rocking until she pauses long enough to put three fingers inside of me. Her rhyme has me falling apart. With Narcissa the only one to hold me together as I curl forward or arch back. She can see the small tear fall and kisses it away without question or panic. Minerva speeds up knowing I need release from her too and I need it now. I crumble from the feelings that crash over me as I cum. I feel more love than I've felt in my life and can't bare for it to go anywhere now that I've found it.

The weight moves from on me to the opposite of Narcissa. I'm not sure how long it takes for the fuzziness to clear or my breathing to calm again but I look at my lovers happily. I can't believe the desire that come over me after what was just done to me but I hardly can say anything but what I really want to.

"Cissy follow me." I climb to the foot of the bed Narcissa behind me it closer to minerva. I look at minerva before I climb off the bed. "Stay where you are but face min. Kiss her and let whatever happens happen." I walk over to minerva and kiss her deeply before sitting on the edge of the bed watching.

When the two start its timid but the more it continues I can feel minerva calm down about what am allowing to happen. Narcissa looks up at me and I can tell she doesn't love min yet but she is beginning to. She looks for my approval to take things further. I don't mind yet I still ask minerva. A husked yes is all Narcissa seems to need before pulling shirts off and removing her own pants. Minerva seemed to have not wanted any of us to wear pesky undergarments.

I can't hold back as Narcissa puts her fingers in her thrusts driving minerva wild. I whisper to her to suck her while she fingers her. Minerva loves it. Narcissa begins to lay flat I stop her hips from hitting the mattress. My plan all along to get behind her. With much restraint I slip two fingers in her instead of three. She cries out onto minerva clit which makes min loses her control. Looking over Narcissa pale beautiful back I lock eyes with minerva her fangs visible as her mouth gapes open. I don't wait long to slip a third finger into Narcissa tight channel. The moment I make Narcissa cum minerva begs me to come to her. I wait just little more pushing Narcissa through a second orgasm then climb the length of the bed to Minerva's head. I barely position myself and she lapping at me.

"Bloody hell you're horny." I gasp looking down at her then back at Narcissa. "Cissy have you made my love cum yet. I watch the blonde head shake. Minerva moans below. "Well fuck her harder until she comes for you. She likes it now that she can handle the pain." The sound of a good fucking begins to pick up and minerva screams this time. I smile lowering myself once more for her now that she has come for my other lover. It all has to be fair between us.

"Mione I need to- ughhh" I am pleased with how well they are with us all being together in bed. "Can I bite you here please?" She kisses my thigh so I know where she wants to bite me. I nod unable to say anything knowing how good it always felt before. Her teeth sink in. I feel the draw of blood but it's only a few sips in the end. A mouthful amount later I'm shaking uncontrollably coming on her chest.

(End of explicit bits.)

"Merlin I've never-" Narcissa starts after we all collapse beside each other in bed again.

"I never either." I grin wildly.

"I did once but well that was nothing like this." Minerva exclaims deeply still overwhelmed with all of our arousal moments ago. I glance over at her eyebrow raised.

"You have have you?" I tease.

"Well once like I said. A long time ago too. With just a few friends when I was drunk in school one year." I look at her till she continues. "Hooch, rosemerta, and I. We were quite the friends back then and they were dating at the time wanted something to freshen up their relationship. I was drunk but they only trusted me."

"Okay well long as your just mine now." I tease stroking her hair and giving her a peck on the cheek. Narcissa nudges me. "Oh okay after tonight it's as long as your are just ours isn't that right my love?" I place a kiss on Narcissa nose and pull them into me for sleep. And what a wonderful sleep it was perhaps the best I've had in quite a while.

* * *

**Review please!**

hope you liked how much I wrote. Love all my followers and even guest readers. Not sure where to start my next chapter I want to jump a head a little so people give me your opinion last chapter nobody told me if they wanted this to be a longer story or not.


	24. Chapter 24

**Not just any spell 24**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I may do a few chapters on what happened in between but for now please don't be mad i skipper ahead. I did ask And got no replies. Baby chapters? Honeymoon chapter? Give me an opinion Least I finish here. I do appreciate those who have read my story thank you very much.**

**as per request (I wasn't sure if you wanted a real anatomy change) but you have a great Dom scene. Don't hate me if I misunderstood what you wanted. Thank you for the idea. **

* * *

After Christmas and surviving the royal inquisition from Molly on her relationship Hermione found the last six months of school more tolerable. It was safe to say it flew by but dragged on way to long at the same time. Ginny embraced her relationship with Tonks the entire vacation now that Harry knew the truth. The public became aware of this once the two went on a date together. Neither of the women in their polymory relationship rarely saw much of their lovers but eventually the tension of distance became easier the less and less time that was left at school.

It was a joined decision that Hermione and Narcissa were not to be revealed purposely because it was only fair that since Minerva was with Hermione first it should be at least be all together after school ended. Thus a week after school ended it was a causal event that the three lovers took a table together in one of the most expensive wizarding restaurants around. There was little to no commotion at least through the meal of their date as they acted as a couple. The only commotion was the article in the paper the next morning. The three met up as expected at Hogwarts where Shacklebolt stood waiting with an auror on hand. Minerva scowled at him but lead the way to her office without a word. Hermione and Narcissa followed though their silence was more because they didn't know just what do while minerva was in control.

"I know this is a stupid question but was this relationship between Hermione and yourself happening while she was in school Minerva?" Shacklebolt asked receiving a look that could kill if he continued his line of question.

"I don't like that accusation but truth is physically it hasn't be since school started emotionally it started before Hermione knew she was approved for her seventh year. We decided to hold off a relationship until she graduated no matter how difficult it was. We'd gotten closer over the summer so it's been hard. She distracted herself with Narcissa here and they have grown feeling this the reason we are all together. Any further wild opinions you have best get them out now." Minerva said never faltering and as sternly as she possible could so it might persuade and further questions to be unasked. It appeared to work as the Minister nodded and looked to Narcissa.

"Can you verify that statement Mrs. Malfoy or Ms. Black I assume now?" Narcissa stiffened but for Hermione's sake as well as Minerva she put up her infamous walls

"I refuse to be called anything but a Black these days Minister. As for your verification I can only tell you that Hermione came to me as a friend at first and I lead her into a relationship with me which she informed me of her prior one with Minerva. That it was not her right to tell their situation but did her best. I know they haven't been together in a very long time and this past week has been the first time we even considered making this what you saw it was yesterday. If you don't believe us I say you look at our memories not that any of us have anything to hide." The icey cold persona was hard to control once it was up but looking at Hermione she tried to breath it out of her system.

Hermione stepped forward. Looked at minerva and then to Narcissa. Her wand drawn and raised to her head ready to withdrawal the first memory. The others in the room if not convinced by Minerva and Narcissa words the looked convinced by Hermione's actions. Hermione wasn't sure if this was a good bluff to make or not but she had to try. This wasn't how she envisioned her relationship when it started but she would protect it despite the things they willingly did that others would find them undoubtedly guilty.

"I won't deny I had was the one that took action first but I doubted I'd be able to finish school. I will however let you determine that if you desire to see proof." Kingsley pounders a long while but held his hand in a stand down position to the auror. They waited to make sure he was certain before using the fireplace to return to the Ministry.

"I expected better form after all this time from all three of you. Your part of our wizarding world guidance act like you have some self control and awareness of consequences." With that he left three rightfully scolded lover witches as he took the same exit as his auror. Narcissa was the first to speak after the long silence that took the office.

"Well I must say for this being my first Time in this office before that went better than expected. That was the easy part now I suppose the hard part is just acting normal while everyone snoops in out love lives." Minerva choked on the insinuation that the stunt they just pulled was easy only to realize it was Kingsley as Minister she was talking about. Hermione just laughed in complete agreement the moment the words left Narcissa's mouth.

"First time you say." Minerva thinks aloud. "Perhaps we could make a better memory for you my dear."

"Min you are evil." Narcissa whispers trying not to get riled up believing Minerva would never defile her office like that.

"Oh shush and come her Cissy if Min wants to bend you over her desk you're going to have to do it before she changes her mind." Hermione demands. "Min take her over your desk won't you?"

"Most certainly." She husks making both women shiver. Narcissa is pressed into the edge of the high desk her front pushed down while Minerva tells Hermione to undress her lower half. Her tight pants are pulled down and her feet lifted to take them off. Her feet are placed further apart and then she feels movement that tells her it's Minerva's turn to be undressed. The hands holding her down don't move and even though she knew Hermione had undressed Minerva she hadn't expected to feel a hardness pressed into her ass cheeks. She gasped and struggled to turn and see what it was.

"Don't worry Cissy it's just what you'll love." Hermione soothes in her ear. Her center throbbed at the words even though she wasn't sure what 'it' was just yet. Hermione dropped to her knees and moved under Narcissa licking her full length. Groaning at the sweet taste that filled her. "Min, she is perfect..soaked ..put it in her." She said between strokes with her tongue. Not needing to be told twice Minerva takes her strap-on and puts the tip into Narcissa.

"Fuck!" She cries out. "It's to big." Her center tightens even though she tries to relax it. Minerva kisses her neck coaxing her until she stops fighting. When her grunts of pain begin turning into moans she moves her hips slowly and then gradually faster. The rhythm plus the force behind each thrust only adds to the pleasure Hermione's mouth is giving her. "Yes. Oh don't stop!" Neither one plan to until Narcissa passes out. Which doesn't happen till she has cum two time more time than her limit usually is.

"Let's lay her down and if she wakes soon I want her to see you fucking me with my favorite strap on." Hermione moans wasting not time switching the toy to her own hips and shoving herself into Minerva. "Merlin! Yes 'Mione harder for me. Yes give it to me." The thickness stretches Minerva not that she minds she'll heal again later. She loves the feeling and begs constantly for Hermione to fuck her with the strap on till it makes her raw. Hermione doesn't mind do it because the noises her lover makes drive her over the edge. She comes with Minerva once and Narcissa barely reacts to their noise. The second time Narcissa is fully awake watching her lover pound her other lover into oblivion. Needless to say the way they felt after and the way they look assured them they definitely made good memories.

* * *

Ginny was happy to hear later that night that her best friend at least survived what was clearly a disaster waiting to happen. It wasn't that the Minister was always stupid it just seemed the position was always received with the curse of being and an asshat. None the less the trio were lucky. Meeting up with them later was a great thing especially when Tonks was able to join. They each paid for and grabbed glasses at the bar of a club they were sure nobody would notice them. They circled a table to clink their glasses and shouted their toasts.

"To not getting busted." Tonks joked

"To finding love." Ginny shouted enthusiasticly due to her own happiness but trying to keep in mind the possiblity that Hermione might or might not have two mates. It was a good thing if she did but a bad thing if she didn't but hopes had been gotten up.

"To very public first dates." Minerva deadpans with only a slight tease in the end. Hermione nudges her feeling like she had to remind her it was practically her idea anyways.

"Oh to making difficult beginnings turn out much better." Hermione says cheery feeling slighty buzzed now after four gulps so far. The first just a taster of course.

"And to not giving up on love even if it mean changing your dream from what you thought it would be." Five solid cheers and a last gulp or two was shortly followed by five now empty cups landing on the table with thuds. The moment they realized how ridiculously fast that went down it was obvious to minerva, Narcissa, and Tonks that being dragged to the dance floor was inevitable.

"Bloody hell that went straight to their heads didn't it?"

"Yes I believe we are in for something of a lesson of what young ones have no control of under the influence," Narcissa said to Tonks sounding more excited than how frightened Minerva looked as Hermione let go of their hands now in the middle of the dance floor. She began rocking her hips to the music. Like magic it drew Minerva's attention in a way that she almost felt possessed. "Oh lighten up dear she won't bite.. Yet." They both swallowed hard at the thought.

"Oh god, Tonks we need to get away from these three they'll only rub off on one of us and that would just be.. No I like our actions and desirable thoughts kept to ourselves." She declared Tonks was then pulled a good distance away where she welcomed Ginny's sweet hands to hold her softly around her neck. Minerva about to say something was tugged into Hermione's backside with one hand and the other pulled Narcissa into her front. Her hips snug between the two lead them with every roll of her hips into a seductive dance. Rolling side to side or back and forth Hermione was glad to see her own hips was all the guidance needed to set the mood. Minerva's hands firmly on her hips as Narcissa's hands buried in the dark curls on her head.

Ginny groaned at how nauseatingly obvious they were. First it was just Hermione and Minerva which Tonks had not approved even just that one instance now it was the three of them practically dancing their sex drives into overload on the dance floor. Tonks pecked her cheek pulling her attention back.

"You're so beautiful you know." Ginny blushes not sure she can describe Tonks as she truly sees her.

You're not so bad yourself." She teases instead but Tonks get the sentiment behind it and smiles. They share a few more songs on the dance floor before retrieving a second drink. Where as Hermione just can't seem to get enough. Narcissa is turned facing Hermione and Minerva though pleased with the feeling of her mate booty grinding her she manages to have a clear enough mind to admire the beauty that in Narcissa black.

"Man I guess when you have the perfect couple and add someone just as compatible as Narcissa it makes the chemistry that much stronger." Tonks says noting the sceenne before her. "For them at least."

"Good save dear, you'll do well to know I won't ever share you."

"You don't need too." She clarifies.

"Ugh how long you wanna bet before they elope?" Tonks snorts her drink on accident

"Shit I don't even know. 6 months?"

"I say three." Ginny grins feeling on the ball.

"What I get if I win?" Tonks wagers.

"Hmmm. How about a month of back to back date nights. What do I get if you lose?"

"That sounds expensive unless you counting our special nights alone? I'll.. Shoot what do you want?"

"We don't have to do everything that costs money, I am, and how about one special night where I get to completely dominate you despite your advantages in strength all the time."

"Are you trying to woo me with sex and sweet endless dates? Gods you already do a surprisingly good job at make me weak when it comes to you being sexy." Tonks jokes

"What if I am?" Ginny asks with a slight blush not sure what to say to the last comment.

"I'd say it's working dear."

* * *

**7 months later:**

Ginny is sitting on Tonks lap waiting for us to open their gifts. Our gifts all should be opened after the dinner but they insisted. I look down at the box tissue paper delicately wrapped around a bottle. I look up quite perplexed. Minerva sniffles beside me and when I look she was wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Uh sorry if this is insensitive or something but what is it?" I ask and Narcissa leans in to my ear with a whisper. "Oh." I say realizing why minerva must find this so emotional. "You want this after our honeymoon? After we change?" I ask and minerva gives me a strictly appalled look.

"Of course I want to have children with you. Both of you but I know we have to wait since only magical creatures can impregnate another magical creature." Narcissa nods happily agreeing with our wife. Ginny and Tonks move to leave and join the others in the dinner celebrations we halt them before they can escape us. All of us smirk a little.

"She what do you two get now that none of you won your bet?" Minerva asks daring them to ask 'what bet?'

"What bet?" ginny asks not sure what we are talking about. Tonks looks down trying to hide her blush.

"We compromised." This makes Ginny's eyes bulge catching on.

"Wait you knew? How?" It came as a whine. We all laugh and point to Minerva remembering how she told us when we got home and we determined we would ruin their fun. Seven months was the longest we could wait. That was okay in the end though because even we knew Tonks and Ginny have such an easier time with their relationship would marry before us. Sometimes I wish I changed before her it being weird and all that she was younger than me an yet married and changed before me.

We all grinned at each other and made our way our to our family and friends. My mother waving excitedly from her spot happy to see we've changed into our evening gowns okay. Missing the fact that was only the first five minute of our time the rest was allotted to opening the gift. Mother and father parted ways after having deference sin returning home and seeing me marry the to wonderful women I had today. It stung but in the long run it was better off since mother was much more excepting of me with out him around.

The Weasley's as my second family all swarmed in and gave us hugs and cheers. Before long we were past many drinks, dances, and gifts. We found ourselves out bye crowd of single or not married ladies ready to leave for our honeymoon. I being the only one not married before acted as the main bride and took the act of throwing the bouquet. Turning around my eyes gaze over everyone before landing on a friend most deserving. Luna the misunderstood loner that deserves the most love all of which she got from Neville. Having been dating for so long it was a surprise they still had yet to seal the deal. I smiled at her watching her beam with does eyes toward Neville. A soft pop and we were gone immediately prompted to check into our hotel room and fulfill our many dreams of tonight together which would lead into forever.

* * *

reviews please!

hope you liked it truly tried to edit.. It's late.


End file.
